


The Heart of Cosmos:Arc 1 -Forgotten Destiny

by SolarGuardianChick



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2018-05-27 00:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 84,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarGuardianChick/pseuds/SolarGuardianChick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The final battle had been fought and won or so the Sailor Scouts believed, but three months after the battle with Chaos, the Starlights have returned to Earth. Their coming changes everything and secrets long forgotten are remembered, as new allies and new enemies arise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for choosing to read this fanfic. I own none of the Sailor Moon characters but own all of the original characters herein. Please note, this story was originally published on fanfiction.net in 2008 and removed last year. The version you are reading now is a slightly edited version, including the new title which is designed to reflect that this ‘ongoing’ story will be broken into arcs. All of the chapters readers from fanfiction.net have read are all still part of the first arc. This story is based on the original anime and does not take into account the manga or new Crystal anime. This story always has and always will use the English dub names.

_**Prologue:** _

The great, ancient monarchs of the galaxy, who desired peace for their subjects, bargained with a dying star. The star agreed with its last breath to collapse upon itself and create a black hole. In its death, the star turned into the perfect prison. A place to hold the evilest criminals, for after all not even light can escape a black hole.

However, darkness is not bound to the same rules as light.

* * *

 Chapter One

The rain was beating against the window panes in Serena Tsukino’s bedroom for the fourth night in a row. Serena let a sigh escape from her lips. The sound caused her sleeping cat, Luna to stir. Darien Chiba, her long-time boyfriend, had just left, and she felt her heart breaking. Three months ago, he had asked her to marry him but her parents had said they were too young. Her father insisted she finish high school and at least one year of college before he would approve a union between the two young lovers.

Serena knew her parents had reservations about Darien because they had seen how hurt she had been by him numerous times in the past. Most recently, she had been upset when she thought he had gone to the United States and stopped communicating with her. Her parents did not know Darien as she did; they did not see how well he watched over her as Tuxedo Mask, his alter ego.

Darien had been very upset at her parents’ refusal of his request for her hand, so when her school project at the time had been to organize and perform a mock wedding for her personal economics class, she had thought performing the mock wedding as if it was her and Darien’s real wedding would be great idea. She thought the project process would let Darien know her parents’ rejecting his proposal was just a temporary delay and give him something to look forward too. As much fun as it had been at the time, walking down the aisle with Darien, taking mock vows, and smiling for pictures with the scouts, she now realized the fake wedding had been a terrible idea.

Her parents’ continued opposition to her and Darien’s marriage had caused him to become bitter about the entire situation. When she had taken over a framed picture of the mock wedding, he had blown up at her about why she did not work harder to convince her parents their union would not stop them from achieving their dreams but instead would cause their dreams to come true. Serena knew Darien was frustrated with the entire situation but still she did not appreciate her always being the brunt of his outbursts.

 She glanced out the window and saw that the rain was not letting up its battering of Tokyo. “Darien, why can’t you just be happy knowing we’ll be together one day?” she muttered to herself.

A part of Serena was happy her parents had made the decision for her and Darien to postpone their wedding. She felt they were rushing everything. Darien had never said anything but she knew he was concerned about what he had first witnessed upon his return from death.

Serena was not just any teenage girl. She was also Eternal Sailor Moon the guardian of the solar system. Upon Darien’s return to life after Sailor Moon’s battle with Galaxia and Chaos, he had seen some other guy confessing his feelings to Serena and calling her by a pet name that had once belonged only between the two of them. Serena had told Darien without him asking that Seiya had been just a friend but a voice in the back of her head taunted her saying she knew her words were a lie. She had not cheated on Darien, but Seiya had found a very special place in her heart. If she married Darien now, she would be marrying him without giving him her whole heart. Darien was so special to her. They had endured so much in two different lifetimes. She could not dishonor him by marrying him now. She knew time would cause Seiya to become a sadly pleasant memory or at least hoped that her heart would eventually forget the way Seiya took her breath away when he was near, how safe she felt when he took her hand, or held her close.

She shook her head. These thoughts would not help resolve the problems between her and Darien. She needed to focus on their relationship.

* * *

**Kinmoku**

“Come on Star Fighter, just a little further.” Star Maker urged through clenched teeth. Star Maker sighed as the large beam the two senshi had been pushing had finally fallen into place. She reached up and wiped a bead of sweat off her face. “Well, no one said putting Kinmoku back together was going to be an easy task.” Star Maker’s eyes darkened when Star Fighter’s only reply was a grunt. “Fighter, are you even listening to me?”

“What, oh, sorry,” Fighter mumbled as she turned her eyes to focus on her fellow sailor scout.

Maker snarled at her friend, “You need to get over it, Fighter. You are Seiya Kou no more; you are Star Fighter, protector of our beloved Princess Kakyuu.”

Fighter’s eyes burned brightly as she replied, “How easy that is for you to say. You’re not the one who had their heart ripped out and left on the other side of the galaxy.”

“You have no idea what I felt leaving there. You were too busy as you always are focusing only on yourself, thinking only of your feelings,” Maker accused.

Fighter tilted her head to the side, narrowing her blue eyes inquisitively. “What are you saying? That you left someone you love there as well?”

Maker simply glared at Fighter.

The argument was interrupted from escalating when Star Healer walked into the area where they had been working. Healer glanced at her two friends and realized they were fighting again. This tension marked the second time in two days she had found them nearly ready to become physically violent with one another. “Can’t I leave you two alone for more than five minutes?” She muttered.

Fighter gave Maker one last dirty look before she walked back through the entrance way Healer had just emerged through. She mumbled something under her breath about going to work on another project by herself.

Maker turned and shrugged her shoulders at Healer. She cleared her throat and questioned, “What made you quit working on the new shrine with the Princess?’

“Oh, no, you are not changing the subject that quickly. What the hell is going on with you two? You do nothing but glare at each other and fight. It has been that way since the majority of the rebuilding to Kinmoku has been completed.”

Maker hung her head for a moment or two. When she raised it, her eyes avoided her fellow scout’s intense gaze. “I think without major rebuilding projects to occupy her mind, Fighter is finding her thoughts drifting back to the planet we left three months ago.”

“What? She can’t still be thinking of the Moon Princess. I thought she had accepted that she gave up her form of Seiya and the life Fighter wanted with Serena as Seiya was impossible.” Healer exclaimed, surprised her fellow scout was still clinging to memories of their old schoolmate from Earth.

Maker sighed and turned her back on Healer before answering, “Maybe, after taking the form of an earthling male, she now finds herself incomplete.”

“Incomplete? This is our true form. How can she feel incomplete?” Healer whispered the last question.

Maker spun around and stared intensely at her friend. She saw a sad look in her eyes. The same distant look that she had seen in Fighter’s eyes and in her own reflection. “Perhaps you should ask yourself that question, and when you find an answer and how to resolve it, you can let the rest of us know.” Maker turned and went out the way the opposite way that Fighter had gone.

Healer watched her friend’s back as she walked away, “Us? Then, you too have your thoughts surrounding that rural planet of blue. It seems that Earth has bewitched us all. May our Princess forgive us.”

* * *

**Back on Earth**

Serena was sitting at the breakfast table staring across the table at her little brother Sammy. Sammy was staring back at her. The two broke eye contact when their mother walked in and sat down next to Serena. Serena glanced at her mother and smiled at how lovely she looked in her pale yellow dress, with a white half apron tied neatly around her waist.

“Good morning, you two. I just put the pancakes on the skillet. They will be ready soon. What are you both planning on doing with your first official day of summer break?” Ikuko Tsukino asked her two children with mild amusement at having caught them in another staring battle.

Sammy yawned and stretched his arms out letting them fall behind him on the chair. He had grown quite a bit over the past year, and he was rapidly catching up to Serena in height. “I’m going to go play soccer with some of the guys from my class, and then we agreed to help Coach Ito rake the practice field for the summer training sessions that are starting tomorrow morning.”

“Are you going to help coach the younger leagues this summer?” Ikuko asked her son.

“Nah, coach wants me to practice with the high school guys all summer because he said since I will be captain on the junior high school varsity team next school term,” Sammy smiled lazily and winked at his sister knowing it would irritate her that he was considered a good athlete by the very respected Crossroads High School varsity soccer coach, who had won the city championship title for five years running. He was considered a legend among soccer coaches. The national team had asked Coach Ito to coach their team in the World Cup, but he had politely refused saying his passion for coaching was working with Japan’s youths, shaping them into the best.

Serena stumbled over her own tongue, “Coach Ito thinks you have potential?”

Sammy grinned viciously, “Of course, sis, not everyone in this family stumbles over their own feet. Some of us actually have grace and coordination, not to mention killer athletic skills.”

“Ugh, you’re such a brat.” Serena said sticking her tongue out at her brother.

Ikuko laughed knowing her son had succeeded in irritating Serena, which was Sammy’s favorite activity, “Okay, you two, I’ll get the pancakes. Try not to kill each other in the two minutes that I am gone.”

Sammy noticed that his sister had hung her head and was sadly staring at her empty plate. “Sis, I’m sorry.  I was just teasing. It doesn’t matter that you aren’t great at sports. I mean, you get it right when it counts, like last year in your softball game with Seiya. You made the winning catch.” Sammy was not sure why, but he knew he had said the wrong thing when Serena raised her head and her eyes seemed about to brim over with tears. “Uh, Sis, I didn’t mean to upset you. What did I say?”

Serena sniffed and wiped her eyes with her napkin, “Nothing Sammy, things have just been a little tense with Darien and I lately. Since, well you know… and, well, I miss Seiya too.”

“I’m sorry, Sis. And, I don’t know if you want to hear this or not but I think Dad and Mom are right. You should wait, and if you and Darien love each other another four years is no big deal. I mean, after all, if you live to be a hundred that still gives you eighty years together.”

Serena laughed, “How is it that my little brother manages to put everything neatly into perspective?”

Sammy smiled back glad his sister was cheering up, “Well, I’m not so little anymore, and I’m a genius. So, what did happen to Seiya? I think Mom was hoping you’d keep the pop star around a while longer.”

Serena’s eyes clouded over, “He had to leave. He had a family in another country that needed his help. He doesn’t think that he will return to Tokyo. Taiki and Yaten went with him as well. They gave up their idol status to take care of what matters most.”

“Well, I’m sorry, sis. I know you like Seiya. He was a good friend to you while Darien was not around.”

Serena was about to respond but was distracted by the large plate of delicious pancakes that her mother was carrying from the kitchen. She piled them high on her plate and began to dig into the pancakes, syrup spilling out of the corner of her mouth and dribbling down her chin. She was thinking over her conversation with Sammy. She didn’t know why she told him about missing Seiya. She had not even confided that information to her best friends. She finished her pancakes and started to rise from the table when her mother’s voice stopped her.

“Serena, dear, you never did say what you were going to do today.”

“Well, I think I’m meeting Molly and Melvin for lunch at the park. It has been a really long time since we’ve all hung out. I’ve missed them.”

“That’s good, dear. We didn’t get to see Molly around here a lot last year, so I’m glad you two are going to start hanging out again.”

Serena smiled, “Yes I am too. But don’t worry, Sammy, I’ll make sure I bring Amy around a lot this summer for you to drool over.”

Sammy blushed a deep shade of red and stammered, “I don’t know what you are talking about.”

Serena laughed and skipped with her dish out to the kitchen while she still had the upper hand on her brother. She cleaned off her plate and put it into the dishwasher.  She smiled at the thought of seeing her oldest friends, Molly and Melvin. She had been so wrapped up in Sailor Scout business that she had neglected her good friends. She hoped they could forgive her for her selfishness and lack of consideration. She debated telling them the truth of her alter ego. She knew she could trust them. Perhaps, Luna could give her advice. She filled a glass of water to take upstairs with her to give to her beloved companion and most trusted advisor. Luna had been with Serena since she had first found out that she was Sailor Moon, and Luna was still at her side even though she had been seriously hurt or almost died several times because of her loyalty to the Moon Princess.

“Why the sad eyes?” Luna questioned as Serena came back into her bedroom.

“I just have a lot on my mind. I am unclear about a few things.”

“I know. I have sensed your unease for the past three months. Don’t you think it’s about time that we talk about it?” Luna implored her princess as the crescent shape moon on her forehead shimmering as the morning sunlight splayed across it.

“Yes, Luna, I think it is time that I tell someone, everything.”

* * *

 

**On Kinmoku**

Princess Kakyuu walked down the newly renovated street. She smiled at the citizens of the planet walking by her. They did not remember that they had lost their lives to Chaos or that she and the Starlights were responsible for restoring the planet to its previous form. She had insisted that this time the planet be reborn without her identity being known to its citizens. She wanted some anonymity for a while before she took her rightful place as ruler of Kinmoku.

She was saddened though that her Starlights were not happy. They had brought so much happiness to their home planet, but she felt they had left their hearts on Earth. She worried how long they could continue this brave front before it broke them. She vowed that she would not let that happen. Tonight, she would call them together, and they would find a solution to this issue.

The princess breathed in the air around her. She could not believe they had accomplished so much in a small amount of time, only three months. Her Starlights were currently working on some extra projects that she had given them in hopes that it would distract them from their heartache, but alas, the heart can not be distracted from what it desires most. She stopped when she saw Fighter storming out of the building they were renovating into a medical clinic for the less fortunate. “Fighter, what is wrong?” The princess called to the obviously distraught scout.

Fighter stopped upon hearing her princess’s voice, “I apologize princess. I was distracted.”

Kakyuu could see the tension in Fighter’s body, so she was guessing that her leaving the construction area meant that Fighter had been arguing with the other scouts again. “You do not have to apologize. What has you so distracted these days?”

Fighter was quiet for a minute before answering her princess. She knew that what she was distracted by would seem like a betrayal to her princess, and she would never betray her. Her fierce sense of duty was why she had left Earth. Star Fighter was sworn to protect the Fireball Princess, even at the cost of her own happiness. “I was just disagreeing with my fellow Starlights on a couple of issues.”

The princess nodded knowingly, “Well, I will let you go cool off, but tonight, I want you to meet me at the new Shrine that Healer and I have been working on all day. I will see you later, my friend.”

Fighter bowed slightly as the princess walked past her and into the building. Fighter’s eyes clouded again when she let her thoughts slip back to her confrontation with Maker. She would go get a shower and take a nap before the meeting tonight. She should feel more relaxed then; she weaved her way through the back alleys in order to avoid any human contact. She soon found herself at her small flat that she shared with her other two Starlights and was relieved to see that no one was home. She peeled off her work cloths and climbed into the shower. She washed away the dirt and sweat. Her mind flashed back to another shower she had taken on Earth, the night she had tried to tell Serena everything but Chibi Chibi had interrupted them. Fighter closed her eyes. She could not help but wonder if the golden haired princess of the moon was thinking about those days too. Fighter sighed and turned off the shower. She dried off and threw on some loose fitting clothing before slipping into bed.

Fighter felt the darkness of sleep overtake her exhausted body, and she soon felt her mind wandering. She looked down and realized she was no longer Star Fighter- Seiya Kou had returned.

Seiya turned and looked around at the darkness surrounding him. He knew he was dreaming, but he was not sure why the form of Seiya had returned to him. He was not complaining, somehow this tall, lanky male form felt right. He began walking through the darkness towards a distant door, with light emitting from underneath it. When he arrived at the door, it opened before he could even touch the handle. Seiya gasped at who was standing there waiting for him.


	2. Chapter 2

“Raye, you are not being fair. Serena is allowed to have other friends outside of us. Molly and Melvin were her friends long before she even knew who we were,” Amy reminded the dark haired scout for her criticism of Serena not coming to the concert in the park with them.

“Well, she should have told me she had plans. Then, I wouldn’t have wasted my money on a ticket for her,” Raye argued.

“Raye, we are not her parents or her bosses. Serena is not required to clear her schedule with us,” Lita retorted.

“Hey guys, I found our seats,” Mina yelled from several yards away interrupting the other three scouts before their conversation could intensify.

The three maneuvered through the crowd to where Mina was standing. She noticed Raye was more tense than usual. “What’s wrong, Raye? Did I miss something when I left to go find seats?”

Amy softly answered before the irate Raye could respond. “We’re all just missing Serena today and are disappointed that we won’t be able to share this experience with her.”

“Right,” Lita agreed quickly. She smiled at Raye letting her friend know even though they did not agree with her opinion they all understood her feelings.

“Well whatever, her loss. I just hope this band isn’t a bust. There hasn’t been any great band since The Three Lights broke up,” Raye airily proclaimed.

Mina nodded and wistfully added, “I agree. The Three Lights were the best. Do you think we will ever see them again?”

Amy’s eyes softened as she replied, “I wish with all of my heart that we would see them again but I cannot allow myself to hope for such an occurrence.”

Lita alarmingly looked at her friend, “Amy, are you okay? You sound so sad.”

Amy nodded then hung her head to avoid eye contact. She knew her friends understood that she was still hurting. She had truly liked Taiki, and she wondered if the Starlights had stayed if the two of them could have been more than just classmates and friends. They had so much in common and challenged each other on many levels, but Taiki was gone. Amy knew her heart had to find a way to accept that truth. She shook her head to clear away the hurt, so she could enjoy the musical group that was taking the stage. Amy felt someone squeeze her hand and saw Mina’s eyes shimmering with the same pain Amy was trying to clear away. Amy gasped, “Mina, how insensitive of me. You must be hurting too. I know how much you admired The Three Lights, and Yaten always held a special place in your heart.”

Mina just smiled and turned her head forward. “Amy, I do believe we’ll see them again. I can’t believe I’ll live the rest of my life without looking into Yaten’s green eyes again.” Mina let her smile drop before she continued, “Besides, there aren’t too many guys in this galaxy or the next who can quiet me simply by putting their hand on my shoulder.”

Amy squeezed her friend’s hand firmly and nodded. The two scouts looked toward the stage, not sure if their dream would come true but knowing that together they would have the strength to face what the future held in store for them.

* * *

 

_Elsewhere in Tokyo_

Serena smiled as she sat down on the large blanket her two friends had laid out in the center of the park’s central green. She handed Molly the cakes her mom had baked for the trio’s lunch. She noticed how happy Molly & Melvin seemed. She hoped that she and Darien would shine with that kind of love again soon. She had tried to call him to ask his advice about confiding in her two friends, but she had received his voicemail. She had left him a message to call her, but she had not heard back from him. She wondered if he was still angry from their silly disagreement last night. Well, she was not sure why he had not returned her call but was sure she would hear from him this afternoon. She let her thoughts of Darien go. She was going to focus on her two friends.

“So, Serena, do you think we’ll have any classes together this upcoming year?” Molly asked hopefully.

“I hope so then I’ll get to see much more of you than what I did this last school year,” Serena said excitedly. She had missed her dear friend this last year. She should have made more of an effort to spend time with Molly instead of being so distracted by Seiya. Serena stopped her thoughts- there he was again somehow he was always slipping into her thoughts.

“Melvin, are you going to take the internship they offered you at that research laboratory?” Molly turned to ask her boyfriend.

Melvin adjusted his glasses. “Well, Molly my love muffin, I’m not sure yet. I had another offer last night from a different research laboratory, so I may wait to have their offer before I decide.”

Molly turned her attention back to Serena, “He’s been offered a research position at a laboratory that creates perfume. Isn’t that exciting?”

Serena nodded, “Yes, especially if he gets to bring home samples for you.”

The two girls giggled and Melvin rolled his eyes. Serena knew their lunch together was going to be fun just like when they were still in junior high together before her duties as a scout had consumed her life. She leaned back listening to Melvin explain the other opportunity that he had be offered yesterday enjoying the warm sunlight and the presence of her friends.

* * *

 

_On the other side of the universe in the realm of dreams_

Seiya stared down at the figure in the doorway. He could not contain his shock, “Chibi Chibi, what are you doing in my dream little one?” He felt the corners of his mouth twist upwards as the little girl smiled up at him and repeated her name back to him. He followed her through the door when she walked back inside. “Where are we going?”

“Going,” Chibi Chibi chirped.

Seiya smiled even if this was a dream he had missed the little girl that reminded him so much of Serena. “I see, still adorable as always. Okay I’ll just follow you but no cake in the face this time.”

“Cake in face,” the little girl giggled back at him.

The two walked down a hallway where another door was waiting. She motioned for Seiya to enter. He cautiously opened the door and walked inside. His breath was stolen away by the sight awaiting him. He was looking at an older version of himself sitting on a couch with a little girl, who looked like Chibi Chibi except her hair was a lighter shade of pink.

“Daddy, what is it that you and Mommy want to tell me?” The little girl questioned her bright red eyes looked up on her father with adoration.

Seiya watched his other self reply, “Well, why don’t you try being patient for a few moments? Your mother is coming in shortly with some cookies and milk then you will know everything.”

“Yum cookies,” the little girl exclaimed with delight.

“Did I hear someone say cookies?” A silky voice questioned from the doorway behind where Seiya was standing. He turned around to see who it was and found himself face to face with the girl who he had been trying to erase from his thoughts- Serena. She was older too and even lovelier. Her eyes shone with a spark that he had not seen when he was on Earth with her. He caught his breath as she walked right through him.

The older Seiya set the little pink haired girl off his lap and rose to help Serena with the tray of cookies and milk. “Dumpling, what did I tell you about over doing it?”

“Oh for goodness sakes, you act like I’ve never been through this before,” Serena retorted back at her husband with an annoyed raised eyebrow. “I don’t need you to baby me. I can handle a tray of cookies and milk.”

Seiya and the older Seiya both smiled at the feisty look in her blue eyes. Seiya’s dream self responded, “Of course wife, but if I didn’t offer, you’d yell at me for that. I am in a lose-lose situation.”

Seiya felt the air sucked out of his lungs. Serena was his wife and the little girl his daughter. It was everything he had ever dreamed of when he was on Earth.

“Oh Seiya, I’m not that bad yet.” She rolled her eyes at her husband. She turned her eyes to the little girl who was devouring the cookies. “Rini, I know Daddy told you we had something important to talk to you about. Can you stop eating for a moment and listen to mommy?” The little girl put down her half-eaten cookie and nodded. “Well, Daddy and I are going to be giving you a new baby brother or sister. What do you think about that?”

The little girl looked at the two of them intently. “Well, I think that you are going to have to make another dozen cookies when the baby comes if she eats as much as the three of us.”

Seiya watched entranced as his older self took Serena’s hand and the two of them laughed at the little girl before enfolding her in a big hug. Seiya looked down to see Chibi Chibi tugging on his pant leg pointing at Serena and then at him and finally back to herself. Seiya’s eyes widen with understanding. “You’re our daughter?”

“Daughter,” Chibi Chibi smiled up at him.

Seiya shook his head. “This is only a dream. Why am I doing this to myself? This will never happen.”

Chibi Chibi’s little blue eyes clouded over, “No, not Dream.”

Seiya knelt down next to the little girl who’s eyes were tearing up, ‘Don’t cry little dumpling.”

Seiya turned when he heard someone else say his name.

His other self had risen from the couch and was now standing facing him. “Seiya, she is right. This is a dream now, but it does not have to be a dream forever. You are choosing to let your dream fade away.”

Seiya and the older Seiya stared at one another a moment of understanding passing between them, and then Seiya felt the world before him start to blend together. He closed his eyes before the motion made him sick. When his eyes opened, Seiya was gone and Star Fighter had returned. She rolled over in her bed closing her eyes again briefly. If her vision had only been a dream, why did it feel so real? She heard the voice of Chibi Chibi in her head whispering _Daddy_.

Star Fighter flung the sheets away from her and rose from the bed. The sky had darkened indicating the time had come to go meet with her princess.

* * *

 

_Back on Earth_

Serena stepped off the bus onto the concrete curb and took a deep breath as she glanced up at the apartment building towering above her. Darien had called and said that he wanted to see her that night. He said they had a lot to discuss. After their argument last night, she was afraid he was going to break-up with her again. She did not know if she could bear having him end their relationship. She had felt so lonely without him before.

_If it hadn’t been for Seiya…_

She gasped out loud at where her thoughts had drifted to how could she be thinking of Seiya when her and Darien’s relationship was in trouble.

She found herself standing outside of Darien’s door. She had knocked on this door many times before why was she so nervous now. She felt something was going to happen tonight something that would alter the course of their destiny forever. She slowly raised her hand and rapped on the door. She exhaled when she saw Darien open the door with a smile on his face. Apparently, her prince was no longer upset about their argument.

“I’m glad you are here. I was afraid after my behavior last night that you may decline my invitation,” Darien said as he took her thin jacket from her and hung it on the rack beside the door.

Serena slipped out of her shoes and into the pink ones he kept there for her. “Oh, Darien, you should know better. I’d never turn you down. So, what did you want to discuss?”

Darien smiled, “Follow me.” He gently took her by the shoulders and steered her into the living room where he had set up a candlelight dinner. He had spread red rose petals around the room and set a large vase of them in the center of his coffee table where their meal was prepared. He took her hand and led her to one of the cushions. He took his place across the table from her.

Serena’s eyes were brimming with tears, “Darien, I don’t know what to say. I’m so touched by this.”

Darien smiled at his princess. “I thought you would like it. I wanted our last night together to be memorable in every way.”

Serena gasped, “Darien, what do you mean? Are you breaking up with me?”

Darien’s face grew serious, “No, of course not. Since your parents will not let us marry, I called Harvard, and they are willing to let me return. They want me there next week so my flight leaves tomorrow afternoon.”

Serena sat on the soft cushion staring at the man across the table with a horrible case of déjà vu. She could not believe they had just found their way back to one another and he was planning on leaving again. Serena put on a brave smile as she found her voice. “Darien, who would have thought that you were able to make me speechless twice in less than ten minutes,” Serena stopped for a second as she felt her voice crumbling. She hung her head and counted to ten mentally before speaking again. “Can I ask why you are leaving me yet again?”

Darien’s eyes darkened slightly, “I’m not doing this to hurt you. I wanted to marry you, but it seems that dream has been put on hold. So, I will attempt to fulfill another dream. A dream I had even before I met you. Please understand, I do love you but this decision is not about you. It is about me.”

Serena let a tear slip out of her right eye and did not make an attempt to wipe it away. “Darien, I cannot say I agree with this decision yet I feel to oppose it would be selfish on my part. Where do we go from here?”

Darien smiled gently at her, “Well tonight, we are not going anywhere. We are going to eat our dinner. I plan on you spending the entire night with me so that we can find comfort in one another’s presence.”

Serena looked at him uncertainly. “The entire night?”

Darien reached across the table and took her hand, “Yes, my princess, the whole night. For even if we are not married yet someday we will be and I want to reassure you by showing you my love completely.”

Serena looked at their hands joined. She was not certain of this decision yet she was afraid of not agreeing with it too. Maybe Darien was right, this way their love could be whole.


	3. Chapter 3

_Across the galaxy under the Kinmoku night sky…_  

Maker was pacing back and forth in the shrine, and Healer was watching her fellow scout. She knew Maker was nervous. When they had run into their princess earlier in the day after Maker’s disagreement with Fighter, the princess had seemed herself but there had been something in the tone of their voice when she requested this meeting tonight that made the two Starlights afraid.

Maker was still pacing when Fighter entered the shrine. Maker stopped and glared at Fighter. “Fighter, are you the cause of this meeting?”

Fighter’s eyes narrowed to return her friend’s icy look. “Not that I am aware of. I ran into the princess earlier and she told me to show up here tonight.”

“Actually, we are all a part of why I summoned you here tonight.”

The three Starlights bowed as the Fireball Princess entered the shrine. She looked radiant in the moonlight streaming through the window but her face was gravely serious.

Healer cleared her throat. “May I ask why it is that you did summon us?”

Princess Kakyuu looked carefully at each one of her sailor scouts before answering. Her heart felt such sadness at the tension between Maker and Fighter. She knew the burdens in their hearts were causing them to lash out irrationally at one another. “Have you not been arguing amongst yourselves? Do you not feel a tension between yourselves since we have returned?”

The three hung their heads a deep blush creeping to their cheeks. They had not intended for their princess to know of their arguments.

Maker turned to Fighter. “I told you this was your fault.”

“My fault? How on Kinmoku do you think that all of our fights are my fault? You are the one who has no understanding of my feelings,” Fighter exclaimed as she raised her head to look at her best friend.

Maker was about to retort when the princess raised her hand to silence them. “This is not one person’s fault. But, what feelings are you referring to Fighter?”

Fighter averted her eyes ashamed that she had revealed too much in front of her princess. “It is nothing princess. I promise to try not to fight with my fellow Starlights any longer.”

Princess Kakyuu’s eyes darkened with anger. “I do not appreciate being lied to by my friends, Fighter.”

Fighter gasped and stepped back at the fury in her princess’s eyes.

“Fighter, you can no longer pretend that your heart is whole here on Kinmoku because it is not. These feelings, are they not the feelings you feel for the Moon Princess we left behind on Earth?”

Fighter was trying to find her voice when Healer answered for her.

“Yes, they are the feelings that have been ripping us apart. Fighter’s inability to forget her is the cause for all of our tension.”

Maker nodded in agreement with Healer.

The princess’s fury grew at these words. She walked over and placed a hand on Healer’s shoulder. “I said not to lie to me, Healer. You and Maker know it is your own feelings you wrestle with that cause you to misplace your anger against the feelings that are tearing your friend apart.”

Maker and Healer glanced at each other, but Fighter was the one who responded.

“They are right, Princess. Our feelings for people on another planet are meaningless because they can never lead to any of the dreams we may have had regarding those we left behind.”

The princess cocked her head slightly at these words. “What if you could be Seiya again and see Sailor Moon?”

Fighter felt a tear fall from her eye. “I cannot answer that without sounding like a traitor to you.”

The princess smiled at these words. “Fighter, Maker, Healer, you traveled across the galaxy to save me. You faced Galaxia alone knowing you would probably die and you ripped away your hearts to leave the women who captured them on the rural planet Earth. I would never doubt your love and devotion to me. As your friend, I want your dreams to come true.”

Maker gasped, “Princess, what are you saying?”

Princess Kakyuu allowed her features to become serious so her scouts did not doubt what she was about to say “We are returning to Earth tomorrow. We will stay there for a month or several months until your hearts show you where you should stay Earth or Kinmoku.”

Fighter whose eyes at lit up at her princess’s words hung her head. “Princess, no matter where my heart was I could not be happy if I did not know that you were protected.”

Healer and Maker nodded in agreement but Kakyuu was not finished. “Of course, which is why should you decide to stay on Earth at the end of our stay it will be your charge to find a suitable replacement for your position. Now, no more arguing with me! I’d say go pack but you don’t have any cloths for males, so I guess our first order of business will be shopping. Also, I want you to sing again as The Three Lights.”

The three soldiers nodded their heads and bowed as they left to go back to their apartment to sleep before their journey tomorrow. As they left the shrine, Fighter turned her head to the stars maybe it was not too late and perhaps her dream could come true.

* * *

 

_Back on Earth the yellow sun rose on a new day_

The airport was very busy. Serena struggled as she tried to keep up with Darien who seemed to effortlessly push through the crowd.

He finally stopped in front the entrance to his gate and turned towards Serena. “Well, here we go again. Try not to be so sad, Serena! Everything will be alright,” he said gently wiping the tears from her cheek.

“Darien, I know it is selfish but please don’t go. I can’t escape this feeling that if you leave me now we will never find our way back to each other,” Serena pleaded her soul bared in her big blue eyes.

Darien scowled. “Serena, we went through this all morning. I will be back. This isn’t like before Galaxia is not going to steal my life. I’ll call you when I arrive, and we can write to each other. I just wish you were better with computers so we could use E-mail.”

Serena hung her head. “I’m sorry, Darien. I can’t explain this strong feeling but I know I am right.”

Darien smiled trying to force a reciprocal smile from his girlfriend. “Didn’t you say last night that you felt another star being created? That was the feeling of our love being unified. We can survive this. But, I have to go now.” He kissed her lips gently and started to walk away.

Serena felt something sinking in her chest. She did not know how she knew but she knew somehow she would not see him again for a very long time. “Darien, I love you.” But, he was already lost in the noise of the crowd. She hung her head and started to walk away but stopped when she ran into someone. “I’m sorry. I wasn’t watching where I was going,” She mumbled to the person who grabbed her arm when she tried to walk away.

“Serena, where are the others? Why aren’t they with you?” Amara questioned concern laced in her voice. “You should not be going through this alone, kitten.”

Serena fell into the arms of the masculine female. “Oh Amara, I didn’t want to burden any of them. They have all been enjoying the peace we are experiencing and most of all I want them to follow their own dreams and not worry about mine for a change.”

Amara embraced the small frame of the girl in her arms, as Serena wept. Her princess was hurting and being unable to take away her pain was causing Amara to feel helpless. “Come on, Serena, let’s get you home.”  She took Serena’s hand and led her through the crowd and then helped the numb princess into the car. Amara sat behind the wheel and glanced to her side the Moon Princess seemed to be in shock. Amara sped away with her into the night willing Michelle to hear her thoughts.

“Amara, why are we here?” Serena quietly questioned when they pulled up in front of the temple where Raye lived. “I thought I said I did not want to burden them.”

Amara ignored the question and walked around the car opening the door to help Serena out. “Princess, when will you learn? Your burdens will always be ours to bear because we are devoted to you.”

Serena hung her head. “I am grateful for your support but I feel as if I have the same troubles and should learn to resolve them on my own.”

“Serena, we will always be here for you. You are our friend. Wouldn’t you want to be there for us too?” A scolding voice said from the temple entrance way.

Serena turned to see Raye standing there her hands on her hips. “Raye?”

Michelle walked out from behind Raye. “Princess, you and Darien have survived worse than this and this time we will keep closer tabs on you. You will never feel alone not even for a minute.”

“We are all here for you,” Amy said from Serena’s right and the remaining scouts were standing at her side nodding in agreement.

Serena let the tears flow freely. “Everyone…I…”

Luna walked out from behind Raye. “It’s okay, Serena, we know.”

* * *

 

Serena awoke the next morning with her eyes were puffy from crying the whole night. She heard a knock at her door.

When she didn’t answer, her little brother opened the door and stuck his head in. “Sis, are you okay?”

Serena sniffled with her back facing the door so she could hide her eyes. “Yeah Sammy, I’m okay.”

Sammy could tell she was trying not to cry. He had heard her crying all night. He had wanted to come over but when he had left his room his mother had been standing in the hallway tears silently streaming down her face at her daughter’s pain. His mother had shaken her head no that Serena needed to release the hurt. Sammy had gone back to bed, and clenched his fists in frustration at being unable to make his sister feel better. “Mom says that breakfast is ready.”

“Oh, I’m not really hungry,” Serena said the tears starting to fall again despite her best efforts to refrain from crying.

Sammy pushed the door completely open and walked across the room and sat by his sister on the bed. He touched her shoulder gently.

She rolled over and looked up at him.

He could see the pain in her eyes. “Oh, sis, please tell me what is wrong,” he said as he pulled her up to sitting position and held her while she cried on his shoulder.

“Darien, he’s gone. He went back to America yesterday,” Serena sobbed into his shoulder.

“What? He left you again?” Sammy growled. He could not contain his fury as he felt his sister shaking in his arms.

“He wanted to go finish his studies since they were interrupted before,” Serena said trying to defend Darien.

“Don’t defend him,” a stern voice said from the doorway.

The two Tsukino children turned to see their father Ken standing in the doorway.

“He may have had his reasons for leaving, but as your father, I cannot forgive a man who asks for my daughter’s hand and when told to wait, leaves,” Ken stated his voice hard with the anger that had built up as he listened to his only daughter cry all night long.

“Father, please,” Serena sobbed as Sammy squeezed her shoulders supportively.

“She’s right, Ken. Sammy, you and your father go eat. I will speak with my daughter alone,” Ikuko said sternly leaving no room for argument from the two men in her life. Ken turned and walked downstairs.

Sammy gave his sister one last hug before leaving nodding at his mother as she passed him.

Ikuko shut the door and then walked over and sat next to Serena. She tenderly stroked her daughter’s long golden hair. “I know your heart is hurting but you have to remember that Darien is not the only person in this world that loves you and who depends on the warmth of your heart.”

“I know that but at the same time I cannot explain this intense feeling of loss even though Darien says we will make it work.”

“You need to have faith in your heart that everything will work out the way it truly should,” Ikuko whispered as she squeezed her daughter’s hand. “Now, get a shower to freshen up and at least come have a cup of juice.”

Serena nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes. She looked at the picture of her and Darien on the shelf next to her bed and smiled. She would hear from him soon. His flight should have arrived in New York already and then he was taking a bus to Harvard.

* * *

 

_Across the world…_

Darien stepped off of the bus and glanced at the campus map in his hand. He started towards the science building pulling his luggage behind him. He was supposed to report to Professor Richardson’s office where he would receive his dorm assignment. He stopped a student walking out of the building and asked where the professor’s office was and thanked the student before proceeding. Darien came to stand in front of a wooden door with the name Dr. Richardson written on the glass.

“Come in,” a husky voice replied to his knock.

Darien opened the door and found an older gentleman with white hair and bifocals reading through a text book.

“Ahh, you must be Darien Chiba. Pleasure to meet you, Darien. I’m Doctor Felix Richardson head of the science department at Harvard.” The man extended his hand which Darien shook anxiously.

“Dr. Richardson, it is an honor. I apologize for what happen last year. I am very grateful for this second chance,” Darien said sincerely.

Dr. Richardson waved his hand dismissing the apology. “Darien, we talked about this already on the phone. You are a very intelligent young man but you need to be aware that this will be intense work. You will have little time for anything else but research and homework. If you want to succeed, this must be your primary focus. Understand?”

Darien nodded determined to be successful at this and to achieve this dream at all costs. “I understand, Dr. Richardson. I promise I will not disappoint you.”

“Great! Now let’s go meet your research partner and fellow classmate. She just arrived this morning,” Dr. Richardson said as he led Darien back through the door and down the hall. The two men came to a door marked ‘Advanced Research Lab’ and pushed through. “Sage, are you here?”

“Yes Dr. Richardson, I’m over here.”

Darien turned to where the voice was coming from and was struck by the sight of a beautiful woman. Her red hair was pulled back into a bun and a pencil was sticking behind her right ear. She was wearing protective glasses which she removed when Dr. Richardson addressed her again.

“Sage, this is Darien. Darien, this is Sage. You two will be working closely together all summer and will be classmates in the fall. Sage, Darien has the dorm suite next to yours. Can you please show him where it is? And, then show him the project I want you two to start with?”

“Of course, it would be my pleasure,” She said smiling at the two men in front of her.

Darien rubbed the area over his heart unsure of why when she smiled his heart had started to beat faster.

* * *

 

_Back in Tokyo…_

Serena drug her feet as she shuffled down the street. She was going to stop by the university to hear Mina and Raye sing with the group they were working with over the summer at a special camp for young people who wanted to be professional singers. The two of them had such beautiful voices and Serena always felt better when she heard them singing. She raised her head when she heard Lita and Amy calling her name. Luna who had been walking ahead of her raced ahead and nuzzled the other two scouts’ legs in greeting.

“How are you feeling this morning?” Lita asked concerned by the sadness still evident in her friend’s eyes.

“I am feeling a little better after a talk with my mom this morning,” Serena answered truthfully. Her mother had reminded her how important it was she always have faith her dreams would come true.

“I am so happy to hear that. Are you ready?” Amy asked smiling encouragingly at her friend.

“Yes, I am excited to hear our friends sing. It is a dream come true for them to attend this program,” Serena said returning Amy’s smile. She realized it was the first time since Darien had left that her smile was genuine and not forced.

“Well, we’d better go or we will be late. Artemis said he will save us some seats,” Luna said already heading down the street towards the university. The other three followed behind her. They made their way into the auditorium and took the seats where Artemis was sitting.

“Hello girls! Serena, I am so glad to see you this morning,” Artemis said smiling up at the princess who returned his smile before she petted his head affectionately.

Mina and Raye waved at their friends from the stage. Everyone fell quite as the program leader walked onto the stage.

“Everyone, I have a very exciting announcement to make. I just received word that The Three Lights are reforming as a group and are here today,” the short, balding man said grinning with delight at his news.

“What?” Everyone in the room squealed.

All of the scouts turned to look at each other. The Starlights were back! What could this mean?


	4. Chapter Four

_Backstage …_

“Seiya, what is wrong?” Taiki questioned his friend who was nervously straightening his suite and tugging at his long hair. “Not used to this body yet?”

“No, Taiki. It isn’t that. I am nervous to sing again. I mean it’s been months since we last sang anything,” Seiya responded his royal blue eyes lost in thought. Seiya let his thoughts reflect on the reasons why they became idols when they came to Earth the first time. They had performed because they were calling their princess, who had disappeared. Now, they were singing to find where their hearts belonged.

“Do you think the Princess is okay without us on this planet?” Yaten asked concerned.

Taiki stroked his chin for a moment considering his friend’s words. “Yes, I do believe she is safe. She would not have risked her safety again not after we have finally rebuilt Kinmoku. She came back to Earth to learn more of their ways and understand their cultures, sciences, and governments. She wants to be the best ruler she can be. She is hoping to gain wisdom to assist her with that dream.”

Yaten nodded in agreement. “I think you’re right. I will try not to worry.”

Taiki laughed. “The only thing you have to worry about is if Mina has a boyfriend or not.”

Yaten glared at Taiki. “Humph, then you had better worry about whether some better looking and smarter guy scooped Amy up while we were away.”

Taiki’s eyes clouded. “Do you think it’s possible for that to have happened in such a short amount of time?”

Seiya spoke quietly when he answered his friend’s question. “It is always a possibility, but I do not believe those two would have forgotten their feelings for you so quickly. At least they had feelings for you and you were not alone in your love for them.”

Yaten looked at his friend alarmed by the hurt that was evident in his voice. “Seiya, how insensitive of us you already know that Serena is with another.”

Seiya nodded. “I know this but I needed to see her again. I have to see that she is truly happy and then I can let her go from my heart for good.”

Taiki and Yaten nodded with understanding because Seiya’s affection for Serena had always been evident. They knew their friend loved this girl a great deal, perhaps more than anyone.

“We will all sing and find our hearts’ true paths,” Seiya said giving his friends an encouraging smile.

Taiki nodded determined. “Yes.”

Yaten gave his two friends a small smile of agreement.

The three of them heard squealing coming from the group on stage. They knew the program director must have told the group of their return.

Yaten’s smile widened. “Well, I guess it is time to be idols again.”

Taiki laughed. “Yes, and Yaten this time no throwing out your love letters.”

Yaten devilishly replied, “I’m hoping a jealous Mina will do that for me.”

The three walked through the curtain and onto the stage. They smiled as the lights blinded them, and they couldn’t hide their surprise when the lights dimmed and in the group before them Raye and Mina were standing in the front row. Yaten could not tear his eyes from Mina.

“Yaten…” Mina softly whispered.

The program director was walking over and shaking the hands of the three idols and thanked them for making an appearance. He was asking them some questions and he did not seem to notice that Yaten had not torn his gaze from Mina’s. The program director asked them if they would sing their old single for the group. Yaten finally tore his eyes from Mina and nodded along with the other two in agreement to the request.

The three were about to sing when they heard Raye scream Serena’s name. Everyone turned to see the dark haired girl racing up the aisle to where her friend had collapsed.

Seiya watched the scene in slow motion. Before he could stop himself, he had leapt from the stage and was racing to the fallen girl. “Dumpling,” he whispered softly as he took her from Raye and Lita’s arms and held her close to his chest. He stood to carry her from the auditorium when he was stopped by an angry voice.

“Get away from her,” Amara said threateningly from the auditorium entrance way.

“Amara please stop,” Serena said weakly from Seiya’s arms before passing back out.

“Amara, you heard her. Now, let me through. Our tour bus is right outside. I can go lay her down so she can rest,” Seiya said glaring at the masculine female in front of him.

Amara stepped aside but followed Seiya through the door. The rest of the scouts and the other two Starlights were not far behind. Seiya tenderly carried Serena onto their tour bus and laid her on the couch. Amara climbed in and sat at the table across from the couch. Her sharp eyes never left Seiya as he walked to the back and got a damp cloth and began to press it to Serena’s forehead. Luna had climbed up on the couch next to Serena.

“Luna what is wrong with her?” Seiya questioned Serena’s constant companion.

“I think she just hasn’t eaten very much in the past twenty-four hours,” Luna said cautiously.

“Serena, not eat much. She must be seriously ill. We should take her to the hospital,” Taiki said from the doorway.  He wilted under the glare Seiya gave him and stepped back outside.

“I’ll go get her some food,” Amy offered and turned to leave when Luna nodded in agreement.

“Um, I’ll go with you,” Taiki stammered nervously.

“Okay, let’s go.” Amy smiled up at Taiki which caused his cheeks to tint slightly pink.

* * *

 

_Harvard…_

Darien opened the door to his suite and pulled his suitcase inside. He turned to Sage who was waiting in the doorway. “Have you unpacked yet?”

Sage laughed. “Are you kidding? When I saw the list of projects that Dr. Richardson had for us for this week alone, I set to work immediately.”

“That bad huh?” Darien said running his hand through his dark hair. He had better get back to the lab with Sage right away and get to work. He could call Serena later even though it was night here it was almost afternoon over there, so she was probably out with her friends having a good time. “Well, we have a few good hours of this day left. Shall we get back to work?”

Sage looked at him surprised. “Are you sure you are up for the challenge of working after such a long flight?”

Darien grinned at the red head. “Why? Are you challenging me?”

Sage smiled. “Nah, I only challenge worthy opponents.”

Darien chuckled and followed her back through the door towards the lab. He increased his stride to catch up with her and settled into pace with her when he finally caught up. “So, you’re pretty confident in yourself?”

Sage stared straight ahead. “Of course I am. A person has to have confidence in themselves to be successful.”

Darien looked up at the night sky. “I wish my girlfriend felt as you did. She is always lacking in self-confidence which causes her to question me and our relationship. Although, I know deep down she has an unbreakable faith in those around her.”

Sage gave a look of pity. “I am not sure what to say except I am sorry you must endure her lack of confidence but I am sure she loves you very much and means well.”

Darien smiled. “No need to apologize. She does mean well. She has the sweetest heart of anyone I know but she is very young. The age and maturity difference between us has caused a lot of problems in our relationship lately.” Darien stopped and felt himself blush. “I don’t know why I just told you all of that. I’ve known you for less than an hour.”

Sage smiled brightly. “Do not apologize. It is good that you feel you can open up to me. We will be good friends working closely together much of the time. We need to be able to rely and depend on each other.”

Darien looked at her out of the corner of his eye. Sage seemed to possess the same warmth of spirit that Serena did and he was glad that he would have a research partner with such a bright outlook on life.

* * *

 

_Back across the globe…_

“Amy, what do you think we should get for Serena?” Taiki asked Amy as he walked beside her carrying the basket he had picked up at the front of the store.

Amy mentally told herself to sound calm and collected when she answered him even though since she had seen him appear on stage her heart had not stopped racing. “Well, I think perhaps some juice packs and perhaps some snacks that have both a lot of vitamins and sugar.”

Taiki sighed internally because Amy did not seem the least bit phased by his return in fact she had not even looked him in the eye yet. “That is probably best. She is your friend so you should pick out the food. I’ll just be your pack mule and carry it.”

Amy giggled at his comment. “Surely your idol status has not been reduced to such a low level as pack mule?”

Taiki smiled because he finally he had made her laugh which made him think that maybe there was still some hope. “Well, we have been gone from the scene for a while. And, our last concert was kind of…”

“Explosive?” Amy interjected her eyes clouding at the memory.

“Horrific was what I was going for, but I’ll make sure to tell our publicist to go with explosive. It sounds better,” Taiki joked in an attempt to bring the smile back to Amy’s face. When she did not lose the somber look in her eyes, he continued, “Amy, we left so suddenly. I never got to tell you…” Taiki was interrupted by someone calling Amy’s name.

“Amy? Amy! It is you.”

Taiki and Amy turned to see a striking dark-haired young man their age calling her name.

“Greg?” Amy squealed with delight as she ran to the other boy and embraced him.

“Yes, it’s me. I can’t believe I haven’t seen you in two years. You look amazing,” Greg said as he returned Amy’s embrace.

Taiki walked up to them and cleared his throat. “Hi. I’m Taiki.”

Amy blushed. “Forgive me for being so rude. Taiki this is Greg he is a very old and dear friend. Greg this is Taiki a dear friend who also has just returned to town.”

Greg shook Taiki’s hand before returning his attention back to Amy. “I was going to call you. We just moved back two days ago so I have been busy helping my parents unpack. I’ll be attending high school with you in the fall so I was hoping you’d show me around.”

Amy laughed at his exuberance. “Greg, of course. You should know that after everything we’ve been through you don’t even need to ask.”

Much to Taiki’s disgust, Greg took Amy’s hand in his. “I’m so glad we will get to be a part of each other’s lives again. Could we meet for ice cream tomorrow?”

Taiki cleared his throat. “Amy, don’t you think we should get back to Serena?”

Amy turned her attention back to Taiki and was surprised by the anger she saw in his eyes. “Of course, you're right Taiki. Greg, do you still have my number?”

“Yes, I kept it with your picture all of these years. I’ll talk to you later tonight. I hope Serena is feeling better. Tell her and everyone else that I said hello,” Greg called as he turned and walked away.

Taiki was already half way to the checkout till Amy caught up with him. “Taiki, what is wrong? You seem angry with me.”

Taiki coolly whispered, “Nothing.”

Amy was stunned into silence by his sudden coldness. They had seemed to be getting along so well before Greg had appeared. Amy’s eyes lit up. Could it be that Taiki was jealous of Greg? If so, she would clear the air. “Taiki, I’m sorry for cutting you out of the conversation and for taking so long. Greg is an old friend but nothing more.  I should not have spent such a long time talking with him when Serena is in need.”

Taiki's tense features softened. “No Amy, I’m sorry. I did not mean to sound so cold. I guess I was just enjoying having your full attention for the first time and did not appreciate his interruption.”

Amy blushed at his words. “Well how about after we get Serena on her feet and back home, we go to the arcade for a soda? You can tell me about how the rebuilding of your home went these past few months.”

Taiki smiled as he lifted their bagged groceries into his arms. “I would like that very much.”

* * *

_Meanwhile on the Three Lights Tour Bus…_

Serena stirred and slowly opened her eyes. Her skull was throbbing and her vision was blurry. “Ugh, I must have been dreaming.”

She heard a deep male laugh that caused her skin to tingle.

“That’s what most girls say when they’ve fainted at the sight of me.”

Serena’s eyes shot open. She hadn’t been dreaming Seiya was there leaning over her. “Seiya?”

 “Yes, Dumpling. It’s me,” Seiya huskily replied as he took her tiny hand in his.

She felt warmth spread through her heart at the sight of her friend. “How? Why?”

Before Seiya could answer another voice, laced with acid cut in. “That’s exactly what I want to know. Why in the hell did you return?” Amara glared at Seiya who was returning her glare with equal animosity.

Serena cut in before the two could start to argue. “Amara, my head hurts. Please let’s not do this now. Can you step outside and give me a minute or two to speak with Seiya?”

Amara was about to argue with her until she saw how pale Serena looked and thought better of starting a fight with Seiya. Amara merely nodded before leaving.

Serena tried to sit up but as soon as she tired her vision started swimming from the pain in her head. Before she could blackout again, Seiya put an arm around her and lifted her into a sitting position then he put a pillow behind her for support. “Thank you, Seiya. I am quite surprised to see you here. Is everything okay?”

Seiya stared into her blue eyes. They were exactly as he remembered, but he noticed her usual spark was dimmed much like that rainy afternoon on the school rooftop when she had never answered his question about whether or not he was enough for her. "Everything is fine. The princess wanted to come back and study at a respected university on Earth. She wanted us to sing again so here we all are.”

“I see so that’s why you came back,” she said quietly not looking at him.

“No, I came along to make sure that you are happy,” he said taking her chin and lifting it so her eyes were forced to meet his. “So Dumpling, are you happy?”

Serena could not loosen herself from the pull she felt to Seiya’s eyes. He had always had that effect on her. “I suppose I am as happy as I can be for the moment.”

“You’re avoiding the question, Dumpling,” he scolded.

“I do not have the strength to talk about it now,” Serena said begging him with her eyes not to question her further.

“Okay, you escape for now but we will talk soon and find out what has been going on in each other’s lives,” he said as he gave her the smile that melted all of his fans’ hearts However, Seiya was only interested in melting one girl’s heart. The heart of this pale little blonde, whose hand he was holding, was the only heart he had any desire to melt.

The tour bus door swung open and Amy walked in with Taiki and the food. Seiya stood up releasing Serena’s hand. He nodded at Amy to take care of her and stepped outside where everyone else was waiting. Serena sighed when Amy started lecturing her on taking better care of herself. “Okay, I will take better care of myself.”

Amy’s voice grew very stern. “No Serena, you seem intent on putting yourself through more torment than what is necessary. Darien is not gone forever. You will hear from him later today. So please, I am begging you to stop hurting your body. We can’t bear to see you suffer.”

Taiki’s ears perked up at the news that Darien was gone. He wondered if Seiya knew that his competition was no longer around. He excused himself and walked outside. He turned to Raye. “Raye, where has Darien gone that has Serena so upset?” Taiki judged from Seiya spinning around mid-conversation with Yaten that he did not know that Chiba was not in town.

Raye sighed. “Darien left yesterday to go study abroad to make up for the time he lost last year. Harvard agreed to take him back.”

“Harvard,” Yaten exclaimed with shock.

Taiki continued before Yaten could say something he shouldn’t. “Ahh, I see. So obviously, Serena is upset with this decision?”

Mina interjected. “Yes, she is devastated because she asked him to stay this time.”

Amara scowled at the two inner scouts after seeing Seiya’s reaction to Raye and Mina’s words. “You two need to keep your mouths shut. It is not their business what is going on in Serena’s life.”

Raye and Mina hung their heads, feeling embarrassed by Amara’s words perhaps they had spoken out of turn. A sweet voice from the tour bus caused them to raise their heads.

“Amara, these three are our friends. Please, I am not upset with Raye or Mina for trying to explain to them why I am such a mess. I had just hoped to tell them myself,” Serena said as she looked intently in Seiya’s eyes.

Seiya now understood. She was hurting over Darien leaving her again. He nodded at her so she knew that he understood why it had been too painful to talk about it while she was feeling weak. “Dumpling, I’m so sorry.”

Before Serena could respond, Amara reached out and put an arm around her. “Come on Serena, I’ll drive you home. You can get some rest and be ready for that phone call from Darien.”

Serena nodded weakly in consent to the request and mumbled goodbye as she was led away by Amara. She glanced back at the group and caught Seiya’s eyes. He smiled at her which somehow let her know that he understood Amara’s over protectiveness.

* * *

 

_The Tsukino House…_

Serena was propped up against the pillows on her bed. She stared at the phone in her room. Her eyes had barely left it the over the past few days. She had felt so weak that her mother made her stay in bed and was monitoring her eating. Serena had eaten very little and her bones were beginning to become more noticeable. She grimaced at a knock at her bedroom door. Her golden hair fell freely down her back because she had not had the strength to pull it up in her usual style. “Mom, I’m okay. I still haven’t finished the tea you brought me up a while ago.”

“Well then, I guess it is a good thing that I’m not bringing tea just flowers,” Seiya said with his usual cocky tone as he strolled into her room.

“Seiya!” Serena squealed out of embarrassment of the idol catching her sitting in her pajamas with her hair a mess. She instinctively reached up to try and straighten it somewhat but stopped when he was suddenly sitting on her bed forcing her hands away from her hair.

“I like seeing you this way. It makes you vulnerable which gives me the upper hand,” he said his blue eyes boring into hers. “So, I’ve been in town for four days and you Dumpling, have been hiding from me the whole time.”

Serena wilted under the intense gaze of the boy beside her. She did not know how to tell anyone that Darien had still not called her. He had only left a message with her mother while she was out the other day saying he had arrived safely. “Seiya, I…” She stopped because if she told Seiya now she’d break down again.

“It’s okay. I know you are just scared of being unable to resist my charm so you’ve been hiding out here in those adorable bunny pjs,” Seiya said flashing a charismatic smile.

“Ugh, you are such a jerk sometimes,” Serena spat her blood boiling at his cockiness.

“Well this jerk is taking you out for dinner tonight so get up and get a shower. I can’t be seen with a smelly disheveled girl,” Seiya said talking over the next insult she was trying to muster.

“What if I refuse?” She shot back at him.

“Then smell or not, I’ll drag you to dinner in your sleeping clothes if necessary. So, you decide,” he replied in tone that left Serena realizing he was serious.

“You’re impossible,” she scathed.

“Ha, I’ll take that as a compliment. See you in three hours, Dumpling. Wear a dress,” he said as he walked out of her room.

Serena sat there for a minute and then decided she had been moping and it had not made Darien call her sooner. Even though he had told her he would call her, she had tried calling him late last night but had received his voicemail. She had left him a message saying she missed him and hoped his studies were going well. She had also sent him a letter this morning telling him about The Three Lights returning.  She had left out the part about her fainting though. She did not want him to worry. 


	5. Chapter Five

_Meanwhile across town…_

“I still can’t believe they’ve returned,” Raye exclaimed as she swept the dirt from the porch of the temple where she lived with her grandfather.

“I know. Now that they are back, I feel almost as if they had never left,” Lita responded.

“So Amy, how was your date with Taiki the other day?” Raye asked devilishly.

Amy blushed. “Well, I do not know if I would call it a date but we had a good time. We talked for hours, until Yaten and Seiya showed up and said they had to go practice.”

“Sounds like a date to me,” Lita said smiling at the happy expression on her friend’s face as she talked about Taiki.

“So, where’s Mina?” Amy asked trying to change the subject.

“I think she had volleyball practice,” Raye offered.

“Oh, I thought maybe she was with Yaten,” Amy said thoughtfully.

“Yeah I know. I thought those two would have gone on a date by now. He couldn’t keep his eyes off of her when we were on stage the other day,” Raye said tilting her head to the side as if the motion would give her an answer as to why Mina and Yaten had not yet met privately with one another. 

“They barely spoke to each other outside of the tour bus. They just kept looking at each other and blushing which is so unlike Mina,” Lita added.

“Amy, so when I called yesterday afternoon and you weren’t there were you with Taiki?” Raye asked slyly nothing letting her friend off the proverbial gossip hook. 

Amy hung her head and blushed a deep crimson. “Well… um… actually, I was uh with Greg.”

“Greg!” Lita and Raye squealed at the same time.

“Yeah actually, Taiki and I ran into him at the grocery store the other day when we were shopping for Serena. He called later that same night so we made plans for yesterday afternoon,”Amy said trying to avoid her friends’ wide-eyed looks. 

“Amy, two guys at one time?Who would have thought?” Lita said astounded.

“Hmmm, maybe there is something to all of this studying she does? Maybe I can study on how to snag two hotties at once,” Raye said thinking out loud.

Amy rolled her eyes. “I am not dating two guys at one time. They are both my friends. Neither of them has indicated that they want to be more. Although, I really wish Taiki would.”

Lita put her arm around her friend in support. “I’m sure Taiki likes you just be patient. Even though he is a huge star, he may be unsure of how to approach a girl he truly likes.”

Amy smiled encouraged by her friend’s words. “Well, maybe tomorrow I will call him.”

“Good idea, now let’s go get some food. I’m starving,” Raye said setting down her broom and patting her stomach.

* * *

 

_A little while later at the Crossroad’s High School gym_

“Whew Jamie, I am beat,” Mina said plopping down on the gym floor and smiling at the handsome dark haired boy on the opposite side of the net. 

Jamie laughed. “Well well, giving up so soon are we?”

“Aww, come on captain slave driver. Take a break with me and then we’ll do one more set,” Mina whined while batting her eyes at the handsome co-captain of their club team who had walked over and was standing above her.

“I have a better idea, lazy bones. You get up, we go one more set, and then I’ll take you out for some fountain sodas,” Jamie said grinning down at the beautiful blonde.

“Hmmm, decisions decisions. Okay, who can turn down free fountain soda?” Mina said holding out her hand for him to pull her up which he quickly obliged. 

The two volleyed the ball back and forth across the net to each other. They kept moving faster and pushing the other’s strength and skill to the limits. When the set they were playing had finished, they walked over to the net and shook hands. Then Mina cooed, “I’m going to get a shower and I expect you ready to get me my fountain soda when I get back.”

Jamie laughed and nodded then jogged off towards the boys’ locker room to get a quick shower. “Don’t take too long or tomorrow I’ll make you do four extra sets.”

“Humph, will not,” Mina called and started towards the girls’ locker room. Mina peeled off her sweaty cloths and climbed into the shower. She quickly washed off the perspiration and put some conditioner in her hair. Climbing out of the shower, she quickly dried herself off and proceeded to dry her hair and pull it back in her typical partial up style. She threw her dirty clothes in her gym bag and left the locker room. As she entered the hallway expecting to see Jamie, she gasped at who was waiting. “Yaten.”

Yaten knew that Mina was practicing volleyball in the summer because he had heard her telling Amara how much better she was getting now that her and the captain were working together during the week. Yaten needed to talk to her. She had barely spoken to him the other day, so he was not sure if her feelings were still the same or if she had actually liked him at all-she had tried to snag all of The Three Lights at one point. He somehow thought that he was special to her. His mind drifted back to the idol competition and their confrontation about her being in the contest. Yaten had realized after their confrontation that Mina was able to get to him in a way no one ever had before. When he heard her gasp his name, he doubted again if coming here was the right thing to do. “Uh hi, Mina.”

“What brings you to the school tonight?” Mina asked uncertain as to why the object of her affection was standing here. Was he waiting for her?

“Well um truthfully, I …uh, came to see you. I heard you say you were practicing here on week nights so I thought I’d stop by. We haven’t really talked and I was hoping that we could.” Yaten stuttered through but before he could finish his thought another voice interrupted.

“Okay lazy bones, ready to go get some fountain sodas?” Jamie called as he stepped out of the gym looking dashing with messy, damp hair.

“Oh, I see you already have plans. I apologize,” Yaten said as he turned and abruptly walked away before Mina could respond.

“Yaten,” She called but he kept walking. She clenched her hands into fists and she softly whispered, “You misunderstood.”

“Come on, let’s go. He’ll get over it,” Jamie said putting an arm around her shoulders.

“You think?” Mina asked hopefully.

“Well if he doesn’t, you’re going to have to finally get over him and agree to go on a real date with me and not one of these friends only dates,” Jamie said winking at her.

Mina laughed and walked out of the school with Jamie’s arm still around her. She did not notice Yaten standing behind a tree watching them leave together.

* * *

_Meanwhile at the Tsukino House_

Serena stepped out of the bathroom. The hour long soak in the tub had done wonders for her spirit. She felt much more alive and was actually humming to herself as she crossed the hallway to her room but she stopped dead when she heard her mother and father’s voices. 

“Ken, I really like that young man. I hope he keeps coming around,” Ikuko said with a wistful sound to her voice.

“I agree, sweetheart. He could be a complete snob but he just took our son out to play basketball with him. He was very polite too when asking permission to take Serena to dinner,” Ken added approvingly.

Serena quietly entered her room as her parents’ conversation turned to Sammy’s soccer team. She couldn’t believe Seiya had taken her little brother out to play basketball. He had so much else to do with singing and catching up on the school work the Starlights had missed during the past three months. She did not have to think about it further because her phone was ringing. “Hello," she said into the receiver. 

“Hi Serena,” A male voice responded softly on the other end.

“Darien?” Serena squealed. 

“Yes, it’s me. How are you?” Darien questioned.

“I’m well. I just got out of the tub. How are you?” Serena said feeling so much better at hearing his voice.

“Good, I just woke up. I thought I’d try calling and see if you were home. What have you been up to the past few days?” 

Serena feeling silly at having worried and sitting around the house doing nothing decided not to tell him she hadn’t been well or out of the house since the day after he left. “Well I ran into some old friends who had been out of town. And, I went to have lunch with Molly and Melvin. The three of us are going to a movie this weekend. Tonight, I’m going out to dinner.” 

“Wow, you have been busy. You probably don’t even miss me,” Darien teased.

“Darien, that’s an awful thing to say. I miss you terribly. I wish you had not gone. I want you here with me. I do not feel strong without you by my side.”

Darien’s voice hardened. “We’ve been over this so you are just going to have to accept that this is the way things are going to be. And, I don’t want you to worry if I don’t call for long periods of time. Sage and I have a lot of work to do in a short amount of time.”

“Sage?” Serena questioned.

“Yes, she’s my research partner. Anyways I can’t talk long, I just wanted to hear your voice. Enjoy your dinner. I’ll call you next week sometime. Love you.”

Serena was quiet for a second before responding, “I love you too. Darien.” She did not get to finish her thought because Darien had already hung up the phone.

Serena returned the phone to its cradle and stared at it. “He must be very busy to be so short with me on the phone,” she reassured herself.

She smiled brightly because he had called so he is thinking of her, she reasoned internally. She went to her closet to pick out a dress to wear to dinner with Seiya. She realized she had deliberately not told Darien that the friends that had been out of town were the Three Lights and that her dinner tonight was with Seiya. 

Two hours later, Serena heard her mother call up the stairs that Seiya was here for her, so she started slowly making her way down the stairs when she heard Seiya apologizing to her parents.

“Please accept my apology Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino. I should have asked permission first before having Sammy come with me to my place. I only told you that we were going to the basketball courts.”

Ken was shaking his head amused and Ikuko was chuckling when she said, “Seiya, you are too polite. We have no problem with you having Sammy come to your apartment. We would not have let our son go play ball with you if we thought you were untrustworthy.” 

Ken finally stopped shaking his head. “Seiya, I appreciate your concern for us as parents. You’ll make a very good father one day.”

Seiya blushed wondering what the two would think if they knew that he was a woman on his own planet. “Thanks, but I’m not in a rush. I want to keep singing and finish high school and possibly college. I wouldn’t mind acting in some more movies or musicals.”

Serena walked out into the living room, and Sammy turned from the video game he had started playing. “Sis, Seiya took me to play basketball and really helped me improve my foul shot ratio. Then, we realized we had been playing for too long so he didn’t have time to bring me back here and get ready for your date, so I got to see his apartment and meet Taiki and Yaten.”

Serena crossed her arms. “It’s not a date.”

Sammy was about to retort when Seiya interrupted, “Nice to see you aren’t going to smell for our date. “ Serena’s arms clenched at her sides and her face became red with frustration, but Seiya cut off the tirade before it could begin, “I promise to try and have her home at a decent hour, Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino.”

Serena opened and closed her mouth with no words coming out when her parents smiled and her dad replied, “Oh it’s summer, you two kids just have fun. We know you’ll behave. Serena, we’ll see you at breakfast.”

Serena hugged her parents goodbye and followed Seiya to the door which he was holding open for her. She could have sworn she heard her mother say that she should have invited Seiya to breakfast. Serena expected to see The Three Lights’ car waiting to take them to the restaurant but instead she saw a horse drawn carriage. “Seiya, is this for us?” Serena squealed delighted. She had always wanted to ride in a carriage pulled by horses. 

“Um no, I think it’s for the other couple going out on a date,” Seiya replied.

Serena’s face fell, “Oh, really?” She started looking around for another couple but did not see anyone else on the street. “What couple?”

Seiya patted her head. “Oh Dumpling, I was just joking.”

Serena stopped turning her head back and forth trying to find the other couple. “Grr, Seiya.” But her resolve to be angry with him melted when he walked over and opened the door with one hand and extended the other hand to help her up into the carriage.” 

She took his hand and climbed up in the carriage. H soon joined her and nodded at the driver to begin their ride. She couldn’t help but look around in excitement as the carriage made its way through the streets of Tokyo. The daylight was just beginning to fade so the sky was full of bright hues of pink, orange, and purple. Serena kept waving at everyone they passed and ‘oooooing’ and ‘ahhhhhing.’

“Oye Dumpling, haven’t you ever been down these streets before?” Seiya asked amused by her childlike interest in their surroundings. 

“Hmmm?” Serena said as if noticing Seiya was there for the first time.

“Nevermind, I’m just glad you are enjoying yourself, Seiya said smiling.

The carriage came to a stop and the horses stomped and neighed. Seiya hopped out of the carriage and helped Serena down. He paid the driver and thanked him for his services. Serena was standing there looking around when she realized what restaurant they were in front of- Kaeru, the newest five star restaurant in Tokyo. “Seiya, isn’t this restaurant impossible to get a reservation for?”

“Oh Dumpling, you forget how cool I am. Everyone wants me to eat at their restaurant. It’s good for business,” He said smiling at the fire his arrogance caused to rise in her eyes.

“Seiya, there are tons of guys that are a million times cooler than you,” She said crossing her arms.

Seiya laughed and whispered in her ear, “By the way you look beautiful in that green dress.”

She opened her mouth to reply when she realized he had walked away and was standing holding open the door to the restaurant. She glared at him as she walked by and turned and stuck out her tongue when he laughed at her. 

The two were seated not too far from the window. Seiya had requested the seat because he knew Serena would like to look out at all of the people going by on the street. 

“Seiya, this place is amazing,” Serena said softly her blue eyes meeting and holding his gaze for the first time that night.

“Yeah I know, just like me,” He joked cocking his head to the side and smiling as if for a camera. He did not want to let her get too serious because he knew she would feel uncomfortable. Seiya only wanted her to have a good meal and a relaxing night. He had been terrified when she had collapsed the other day.

“Oye, is there no end?” Serena retorted with aroll of her eyes, but before Seiya could respond the waiter had come to take their order. The two were enjoying their dinner and making small talk about the rebuilding of Seiya’s home planet when Serena glanced out the window and promptly fell out of her chair. 

“Um, Dumpling?” Seiya asked confused about what had just happened.

“I think we have a personal fan club.” Serena said her hand rising from below the table and pointing at the window behind Seiya. 

Seiya turned to see a brief glimpse of Lita falling over Raye as the raced to get away from the window which caused him to laugh. “Do you want me to see if they want to join us?”

“No, they are far too nosey. I wonder how they found us,” Serena said climbing back into her chair trying to maintain some dignity at the stares from the other patrons of the restaurant. 

Raye was helping Lita up when a giggling female voice caused her to turn and let go of Lita’s hand causing her friend to fall down again. “Oh hi, Michelle and Amara.”

Amara was helping Lita to her feet when she asked the four inner scouts, “What are the four of you doing here?”

Mina started to answer when Amy cut her off, “we were just passing by and wanted to glance in on the new restaurant.”

Michelle tilted her head to the side realizing that Amy was not being completely honest. “Well, Amara and I are going there to have dinner so we will see the four of you later.”

Amy grabbed Michelle’s arm. “Don’t you want to come get something to eat with us instead?”

Amara smiled. “No, not this time, sorry guys.”

The two walked away arm in arm, and Amy turned to the scouts as they watched the couple enter the restaurant. “This is bad, they aren’t going to take it well when they see Serena and Seiya together,” Amy said nervously.


	6. Chapter Six

“So, what is the shrine like?” Serena asked interested in hearing all of the details of Seiya’s planet. 

Seiya was touched by her curiosity and was starting to answer when an icy voice cut into their conversation.

“Apparently you need things repeated to you, for you to understand.”

Serena gasped and Seiya’s eyes narrowed in annoyance. “Hello Amara, Michelle,” Seiya said through tight lips his body suddenly taut with emotion at their interference. 

“You need to leave before you cause a scene,” Michelle said to Seiya keeping her voice very even.

“Hmm, and here I was thinking that we arrived first,” Seiya retorted making no attempt to move.

“Fine, then we will go,” Amara said grabbing at Serena’s arm but Seiya knocked her hand away. 

“I have her parents’ permission to escort her tonight. Do you?” Seiya challenged.

“We are her guardians, and you are an outsider, “ Amara snarled. She quickly grabbed Serena’s arm and drug her out of the restaurant with Michelle following close behind. 

Seiya threw money on the table as he apologized to their server for the inconvenience and then followed them out of the restaurant.

Serena was trying to remove Amara’s grip on her arm. “Amara, you’re hurting me.”

“Oh, sorry kitten. I just wanted to get you away from him,” Amara apologized releasing Serena.

“Serena, you must listen to us. You cannot just openly associate with these outsiders. The last time they were here they brought Galaxia and almost caused our planet to be destroyed,” Michelle scolded.

“You can’t blame them for that. After everything we’ve been through together, we should all be friends,” Serena argued with her big blue eyes pleading for her two guardians to understand.

“No, we can’t be. Take her home,” Amara said turning to the four inner senshi who had walked up to the small group. 

Serena walked up to her friends and turned to Seiya, who was just standing nearby not saying a word. Serena pleaded with her eyes for him to understand, but he turned and walked the other way ignoring her pleading.

* * *

_A short while later at the arcade…_

“Come on Serena, cheer up,” Amy counseled. 

“I don’t know why they have to be like that. I’m not a kid. We weren’t doing anything wrong,” Serena whined and then took a big slurp of her milkshake.

Raye was shaking her wallet and muttering to herself that if Serena guzzled anymore milkshakes she’d be completely out of money. Mina comfortingly patted her on the shoulder and gave her a look that said 'now you know why I didn’t offer to pay for her comfort food.' 

“I think they are just concerned that you’ll be confused again,” Lita mused out loud.

“Huh?” Serena said taking a breath after sucking up the rest of her milkshake in one breath. 

“What I think Lita means is they are just protecting you in the only way they know how, by keeping outsiders away from you,” Raye said sighing as she saw Andy making his way over with another milkshake for Serena.

“Another one, Serena?” Andy asked absently.

“Yes please,” Serena said perking up at the sight of a fresh large milkshake being placed in front of her.

“Andy, what’s wrong? You aren’t yourself,” Lita asked concerned.

“Uh it’s nothing,” Andy said evasively. 

“Did something happen with Rita?” Mina asked innocently.

The five girls gasped when Andy crumbled before them, and Raye grabbed him and stuck him into the booth next to Serena. 

“Andy?” Serena softly implored.

“Yes, something happened, something horrible,” Andy said his eyes starting to become slightly misty. “We broke up.”

“You mean you just had a misunderstanding like before and will get back together once it’s cleared up,” Serena said optimistically.

“No, as in Rita and I have grown apart and there will be no getting back together,” Andy said painfully.

“Oh.” the girls said sadly in unison looking sympathetically at their friend.

“Do you think if you two see each other you may be able to put the pieces back together? You truly loved each other,” Lita said a strange look coming into her eyes.

“No Lita, it’s a nice thought, but you don’t understand. The next time I see Rita, she’ll be married,” Andy said a tinge of anger creeping into his voice.

“What?” Mina gasped.

“Yes, it was awful. When she left for abroad, I thought we would be okay. We could call each other and write. I was planning on going over and seeing her in a couple months, but things started going badly soon after she left. We kept missing each other’s calls. When we did get a hold of one another, the conversations went well until she started mentioning him and then all of a sudden she was too busy for me because they had work to do,” Andy said not even trying to contain the anger in his voice.

“Him?” Amy quietly questioned.

“Yes, the guy who was attending the same classes with her. They studied together all of the time, and since neither of them knew anyone else, they hung out socially a lot. I guess they had so much in common that a natural attraction blossomed or whatever. That’s how Rita described it,” Andy said seething.

“Andy, it’s her loss. To let you get away, she must have somehow lost her mind,” Lita said reaching across the table and laying a hand on his arm. 

Andy looked at her hand on his arm, and he visibly relaxed. “Thanks Lita. Well, I’d better get back to work. Thanks for listening girls,” he said rising from his seat giving them all one last smile before heading back to the counter.

“Poor Andy.” Raye said watching the boy walk away.

“I can’t believe Rita could hurt him so deeply. I don’t think I can forgive her for breaking his heart,” Lita said her voice soft with fury.

“Lita, you’re shaking.” Amy exclaimed.

“You never stopped liking him, did you?” Serena questioned staring across the table at the brown-haired girl. 

Lita blushed and turned her head so she was looking at the aisle beside her. “No, I never stopped caring about Andy. I just accepted the fact that he was in love with someone else and would never be mine.”

“Hmm, a blushing girl. I wonder if she’s thinking about us?” A cocky voice mused.

“Seiya,” Serena exclaimed her eyes opening wide. “I thought …” 

“Oye, you worry too much. I only left so Amara and Michelle would go away. I knew your friends would bring you here and buy you milkshakes to help you try to quench the ache you felt at missing me.” He grinned wickedly at her as he said the last part.

“Humph. I did not miss you. Darien is the only boy I miss,” Serena grumbled crossing her arms and sticking her nose in the air.

“Well in that case, I’ll just go talk to one of these other girls sitting at the table over there,” Seiya said and started walking away but was stopped as a little arm stuck out stopping him from proceeding. “Ahh as I thought, you can’t let me get away.”

Taiki and Yaten laughed joining the group, and Yaten added, “More like she was trying to save those poor girls from having to put up with your swelled head.” The two idols grabbed chairs and pulled them up to the table. 

Seiya slid into the booth next to Serena and whispered in her ear, “I can’t believe you doubted that I would be the one to take you home tonight. After all, I did promise your parents to get you home safely.”

Serena blushed at the feel of his breath against her skin which caused her stomach to tingle. She was not sure why she was having this reaction, but Seiya soon pulled away from her and joined the conversation at the table. Just as Serena was about to relax, he flung his arm loosely behind her, but his fingers were brushing against her shoulder causing the tingling to return. As if sensing her discomfort at his closeness, Seiya turned and winked. Serena resigned herself to the fact that he would probably not move his arm if she said something, so she simply enjoyed being with her friends. Somehow, all of the sadness she had been feeling melted away. She eagerly defended herself against her friends teasing. That night when Seiya dropped her off, she slept peacefully.

* * *

_Later that night …_

“Well, I’m bushed and heading to bed,” Yaten said as he yawned and stretched. “Is he still up there?”

“Yeah he is,” Taiki said glancing at the ceiling. “I think Seiya needed to let his brave face down for a while. Being this close to her and not being able to be with her must be a constant torment.”

“Yeah, I know how he feels,” Yaten said glumly.

“Yaten, are you sure Mina is seeing that guy? Her eyes lit up when she realized you were there tonight,” Taiki said carefully so that his friend did not fly off the handle like he had earlier in the day when he returned from the gym.

“I’m sure. They walked out of the gym as a couple,” Yaten said his eyes clouding at the memory of Jamie and Mina together.

“I think sometimes we misread the relationships between one another. If Amy had not clarified the other day, I would have thought that Greg guy was more than a friend but he is not. Perhaps you should speak with Mina,” Taiki offered.

“No,” Yaten said firmly heading into his bedroom.

Taiki got up and headed up the stairs to the roof. He opened the door and saw Seiya sitting on a bench they had brought up the other night playing his guitar. “Writing our next big single?”

Seiya lifted his head to look back at his friend. “Something like that.”

“I’m sorry,” Taiki said watching his friend’s fingers dance across the strings of the guitar to a new melody.

“I knew they were together, but I had no idea how I would feel at actually seeing her again.” Seiya said glancing out into the night sky.

“How is that?” 

“I feel as if my heart is on fire, like an inferno is burning up inside of me trying to consume me,” Seiya said seriously.

“An inferno?” Taiki questioned confused.

“Yes, I can’t explain it any other way.” 

“What do you think about Darien being gone?” Taiki asked finally voicing the question he had wanted to talk about for four days.

“I think he has broken her heart again. There is this special spark her eyes are supposed to hold, and it is not there,” Seiya said his eyes narrowing with anger.

“How do you know what this spark looks like?” 

“I saw it once in another place,” Seiya answered evasively.

“Well, Yaten is already in bed so I think I’ll crash too. Don’t stay up too late we have studio time in the morning,” Taiki said as he headed back down the stairs.

Seiya strummed on the guitar and crooned a few lines that had been dancing around in his head since he had first helped Serena into the carriage:

_I need to know_

_What do you want_

_Where is your heart_

_Taking us, it’s killing me_

_Tell me now, should I stay_

_Or should I go…_

Seiya sighed and set the guitar against the bench and glanced to the night sky remembering when he, Serena, and Chibi Chibi had sat on a bench similar to this one and looked at the stars together. Seiya missed the little tot and was most afraid that he would never see the little blue eyed girl again.

He picked up the guitar and started to strum the same tune but changed the words.

_Your light outshines_

_The stars above_

_And I can’t help_

_But wonder do_

_You know how_

_Much you’re loved._

_I’m standing here_

_In front of you_

_Willing to die_

_Just so your light_

_Never leaves the sky_

_But I need you to say_

_That you want me to stay_

_My heart is searching_

_For its destiny and_

_Somehow it keeps coming_

_Back to you and me._

_It’s up to you, make your_

_Choice do you want me to_

_Stay or do you want me to go_

 

Seiya stopped singing and hung his head. He looked at the moon as a tear rolled down his cheek. He raised his right hand to cover his chest. “I swear I’ll find the perfect words.”

* * *

_Across the world…_

Darien ran his hand through his dark hair which helped to relieve some of the stress he was currently feeling.He and Sage had been staring through microscopes for five hours straight, and he did not feel they were any closer to accomplishing the task of identifying and labeling the four hundred slides Dr. Richardson had assigned to them. “Ugh,” he groaned, “my eyes are killing me and so is my neck and back.” He stepped away from the microscope and sat on the stool behind him.

Sage smiled sympathetically and rubbed her own temples. “I know but we are so close. We only have a hundred more to go. Don’t be discouraged, you’ve been doing a great job,” she said sweetly trying to encourage her research partner. She continued when Darien’s frown did not disappear. “How about if we get these done tonight I’ll cook dinner? I have been practicing my cooking skills. So, do you want to come be my test dummy?” She asked grinning devilishly.

At her expression, Darien left out a loud chuckle. “Okay, you’re on. I’ll bring dessert and the wine.” Darien did not know why but somehow Sage always managed to help ease the stress he had been feeling since this internship had begun.Out of the corner of his eye, he watched the redhead pull one of the pencils out of her bun and write down a note on her paper. She really was a beautiful woman. He had been shocked when she said there was no one of special importance in her life. 

“Staring at me will not get you free dinner,” Sage chided after catching Darien glancing in her direction. “Because those fifty slides you have there are not going to identify themselves.”

Darien blushed and went back to work, but he could not help but steal one more glance at Sage and think how nice dinner was going to be later on this evening.

* * *

_Crossroads High School a few days later…_

Amy walked down the hall checking the piece of paper in her hand to make sure she was headed to the right classroom. She was not looking where she was going and bumped into a person standing in front of her. “Oh, I’m so sorry," she said bowing her head.

“Oh Amy, that’s okay. Are you taking this advanced biology summer course too?” Taiki asked smiling down at her.

Amy felt her heart thumping as she gazed up into his eyes. Why did he always make her feel weak at the knees? “Yes, I am. Are you?”

“Of course, I can’t let you be one up on me in biology next term,” Taiki teased.

“I thought you had to catch up on the three months of work you missed. How are you allowed to take this class?” Amy questioned.

“Oh, I finished that all by last night,” he replied shrugging as if it was nothing.

“Now, you’re just showing off,” Amy said laughingly.

“Well, maybe a little,” Taiki said blushing. He couldn’t help but feel his heart leap at her laugh. 

“Well, shall we?” Amy asked sweetly.

“Yeah, I want to sit up front,” Taiki said matter-of-factly.

‘Ditto, I don’t know how people learn sitting in the back of the classroom,” Amy stated.

The two were not the first ones into the classroom-sitting in the front seat in the center of the classroom was Greg. “Hey guys,” he called out giving Amy an exceptionally big smile which caused Taiki to frown.

“Greg, I didn’t know you would be here,” Amy exclaimed.

“Aww Amy, come on. You should know by now that I can’t resist a challenging class,” Greg said his smile widening. “Here grab the seat next to me.” 

Amy sat down next to him and Taiki sat on her other side. “So, how do you like being back in Tokyo?” Amy questioned.

“Well, I think the best part so far was the ice cream we had the other day. Other than that, I have been busy unpacking and organizing our home,” Greg replied.

Taiki scowled at the knowledge that she had been out with Greg on her own. Didn’t she realize this boy liked her?“Say Amy, I was wondering if after class you would like to get lunch with me?” Taiki asked trying to sound cool even though he was exceptionally nervous at asking her out in front of the competition.

“Oh, Taiki that sounds great. Then after lunch, I would like to show you the new exhibit that opened up at the museum two weeks ago. It is all about our solar system,” Amy said flashing Taiki a big smile. She could not believe he had just asked her out. Other students started filing into the classroom, so Amy started to get out her notebook and organize her desk to her comfort level while her head was down Taiki and Greg glared at one another.

* * *

_Several hours later…_

Amy was sitting at their booth waiting for Taiki to come back from paying the bill. She couldn’t believe how amazing their lunch together had been. They never seem to run out of things to talk about. She felt so safe and comfortable around Taiki, yet she was afraid of losing him again so she tried to control showing how much she truly liked him.

“Hey Amy,” Seiya called walking up to the booth. “What are you up to?”

“Oh hey Seiya. Taiki and I were just finishing up lunch and are headed over to the museum. Do you want to join us?” 

“Amy! What are you doing here?” Serena squealed and then saw Taiki walking back up to the booth. “Ooohh! You’re on a date,” Serena said with a knowing wide-eyed look. 

Taiki smiled when Amy didn’t deny that they were on a date. “Well Serena, what are you and Seiya doing here together?”

Seiya cut off Serena as she raised a hand in the air to deny that they were on a date together. “We brought Sammy out for lunch and are taking him to see the solar system exhibit.”

Taiki glanced back and forth between Serena and Seiya. He noticed how Seiya seemed to shine brighter when he was near Serena and how when Seiya would say something to her or be looking at her the Moon Princess’s eyes would sparkle with a light even brighter than that she emitted when she was overcoming Chaos. “Great, then we can all go together. Where’s Sammy?”

“Here I am,” Sammy said bounding up to the foursome. “You guys ready to go?”

“Yeah dweezle we are,” Serena said glowering at her brother who had actually self-invited himself out to lunch and to the museum when Seiya had dropped by and asked Serena to come out with him for the day, but Serena had to admit that she was touched Seiya included Sammy. 

Seiya slid on his sunglasses and looked down at Sammy. “Come on, Sammy. She’s just jealous because I let you have the last cheeseburger.” 

Sammy laughed and Serena scowled at both of the boys before turning and stalking out of the café. Amy called after her and ran to catch up with her friend trying to calm down Serena whose hands were waving in the air while she cried about how everyone always picking on her. The three boys followed behind shaking their heads. By the time they reached the museum, Serena had calmed down, and the group was enjoying joking around with one another. Taiki and Seiya paid for the entrance fees even though the girls and Sammy offered to pay for their own. They walked through the lobby and Serena was ‘oohing’ and ‘awwing’ over all of the large dinosaur skeletons. Sammy jumped out from behind a display causing Serena to scream and fall back into Seiya. 

“Easy Dumpling, not in public,” Seiya said grinning down at her.

Everyone laughed, and Serena just walked away feigning anger, but then she turned around and smiled and stuck out her tongue at Seiya which caused him to shrug and tug at his crescent moon earring and follow her. Sammy was wandering ahead of them, and Serena and Seiya found themselves alone in the dimly lit solar system display because Taiki and Amy had been distracted by another exhibit further back. 

“The sun is beautiful isn’t it?” Serena asked rhetorically looking in awe at the center of their solar system.

Seiya walked up and stood close behind her. “Yes, I agree. There’s something about the star your planet revolves around. I can’t explain it but I feel some connection with it.”

Serena glanced up at the dark-haired boy, and she gasped by how serious his expression was as he watched the display of the sun with the planets moving around it. “Seiya?” 

“Sorry, Dumpling. I was lost in thought,” he tilted his head and smiled down at her. “Where did everyone go? Hmm, I guess they knew you wanted to be alone with me.”

“What?” Serena sputtered but before she could retort Seiya leaned in so his face was only inches from hers.

“The spark is still missing from those eyes. I can’t have that,” Seiya whispered his breath gently heating her face which was burning crimson at the fluttering she felt in her stomach at Seiya’s nearness.

“Get away from her,” a familiar cold voice said.

“Ahh, Amara. So glad you could join us. However could Serena and I enjoy our day without you popping by to ruin it?” Seiya asked his voice thick with sarcasm.

“You need to heed our warnings. We will fight you if necessary,” Michelle said her voice as frosty as Amara’s.

“If that’s what you want, but Amara, I haven’t been fighting Galaxia this time around. I won’t be such an easy target,” Seiya said his blue eyes boring in to hers showing her he was not about to back down. 

“No, please stop. I don’t want any fighting over me,” Serena pleaded. She reached for Seiya’s arm as he stepped towards the outer scouts. 

At her touch, Seiya stopped and stepped back beside her. Softy he said to her, “You are worth fighting over and I will not stay away from you this time.”

“Then we will destroy you,” a new voice said entering from another entrance. Everyone turned to see Trista with Hotaru in tow.

“Ahh, I see I have the entire outer scouts against me,” Seiya said with some mild amusement. “Amazing isn’t it that the scouts who are truly her closest friends approve of our relationship."

Serena was tugging on his sleeve. “Seiya, we don’t have a relationship.”

Amara ignored Serena’s comment and proceeded to lambaste Seiya. “You are not worthy of even being in our princess’ presence. You are not meant to be a part of this solar system so leave. You are not good enough for Serena.”

Seiya’s eyes narrowed as Amara voiced his worst fear that Serena would feel that he was not good enough for her but Hotaru cut off anything else by asking Serena, “What about Darien? Is he not the one you should be with not out with Seiya?”

Sammy’s voice stopped the outer scouts cold. “How dare you put Seiya down? And, Serena is not a princess but she does deserve a prince of a guy. I think that guy is Seiya.” He turned his fury on Hotaru. “And, how dare you mention that guy’s name? Who cares about Darien? He’s done nothing but hurt my sister and disrespect my parents by asking for her hand and then leaving without even fighting for her. He just gave up.”

Amy and Taiki came running in after hearing the shouting, and everyone looked at Serena who was shaking at Sammy’s words. “Sammy, that’s enough,” Amy whispered knowing her friend was about to lose control. 

Seiya put an arm around Serena. “As you can see girls, we came here as a group of friends today not on a date. You should have more faith in Serena’s morals.” 

The outer scouts wilted under Sammy’s fierce glare, and they turned reluctantly and left the exhibit knowing there was nothing more they could say in front of Serena’s brother. Hotaru gave Sammy one last look surprised by the emotional power this boy who was only two years older than her emanated.

“Seiya, can you please take us home?” Serena requested quietly.

He squeezed her shoulder encouraging her to be strong. “Of course, Dumpling.”

* * *

_A little while later across town at the Tsukino House…_

Sammy was sitting at the picnic table glaring at the sun sinking lower in the sky. He was petting Luna who was sitting next to him. “They have no right to treat you that way, Seiya.” 

Seiya was sitting on the table itself. He smiled down at Sammy appreciating the support the younger boy was giving him. “It’s okay. Those girls are important friends of your sister, and they only want the very best for her. They are afraid that I may hurt her, so they are trying to protect her by keeping me away from her.”

Sammy was quiet as he thought over Seiya’s words turning to face Seiya as he responded, “But I don’t believe you would ever hurt my sister.”

Seiya looked intently at the young boy and Luna. “No, I would give up my life before I would hurt Serena intentionally.” 

Sammy nodded an understanding passing between the two. Their content silence was interrupted by the phone ringing. Serena, who was just about to walk outside, picked it upright inside the door so they were able to hear her side of the conversation. 

“Darien, I’m so glad you called. Did my letter arrive?” She was quiet as he responded. “Oh, well it should be there any day. How are you?” 

Seiya could hear the eagerness in her voice to talk with Darien, and he tried to ignore the heartache it caused within him 

“Oh, I’m so glad you are enjoying yourself. Well today, I…”

Several minutes passed as Darien spoke and Serena was silent, but when she spoke again, her voice was taunt with emotion. “Darien, please don’t go yet. I haven’t told you about my day or anything.” She paused again. 

Seiya knew even with his back to her that she was starting to cry. Luna rose and went to her.

“I am not trying to make this harder on you, and I’m not being selfish. I have not called since we spoke last week because you asked me not to. I want you to be happy,” Serena argued her voice breaking up as she battled to keep her emotions from causing her to choke up. 

Seiya clenched his jaw controlling the urge to take the phone from her and yell at Chiba for hurting Serena. He glanced down and Sammy seeing the same tension in her younger brother. He squeezed his shoulder and Sammy nodded another mutual understanding passing silently between the two.

“I see, then go. I don’t want you to keep Sage waiting,” Serena spat and then whispered to a dead phone line that even the boys could hear beeping. “I love you.” She hung up the phone and stood there like a statue for a few minutes. 

Sammy looked at Seiya his eyes flashing with anger at his sister’s heartache. “Seiya, I need to go change and play some soccer. I’ll catch you later because if I stay I’ll say something to make it worse. Take care of her till Mom and Dad get home,” Sammy said before stalking off.

Seiya nodded and stayed where he was on the table. He heard Serena moving towards him but remained silent until she sat down next to him on the table. “Tears don’t suite you, Dumpling,” he whispered his voice husky with the different emotions coursing through him.

She turned and looked at him and the stricken look in her face broke his heart. She took a deep breath and started to talk both to Luna, who had curled up on Serena’s lap, and to Seiya who she was looking at with her tear streaked face. “After you left, things were going well at first. Within a week after you had left, Darien asked for my hand in marriage,” Serena paused and Luna nuzzled against her to encourage her to continue. Serena looked away from Seiya at the ground as she continued, “My parents refused his request and I refused to go against their wishes because they did not say we could never get married just that we could not get married until I finished high school and at least one year of college. They were also concerned about his request because they had noticed his long absence. And, I could not tell them the truth of what happened-knowing my secret, I fear would only place them in danger. I did defend Darien to them, time and again. Darien was very hurt, so things became tense between us.” She stopped her eyes spilling over with tears at the memories of the hurtful words that had passed between them nearly three months ago.

“What about the picture in your room?” Seiya quietly asked his mind flashing back to when he had come to see her last week to tell her he was taking her to dinner and had seen a wedding photo of her and Darien and the rest of the scouts.

“The last project in our economics class was to organize a mock large event. At the time, I thought organizing a mock wedding would inspire Darien to realize the real one would be soon, and I wanted him to see how pretty I would look in my dress,” she said her eyes misting over with a lost wistfulness. “But in the end, it backfired. It made him angrier that we could not be together right away. Then out of the blue, with only a night’s warning, he told me he was going back to Harvard.” Her voice quivered with something other than sadness, but Seiya and Luna did not question it. They knew Serena needed to let out all of these feelings and memories. “The first time he went, I did not ask him to stay because I knew he would, but this time I guess I was selfish, and I begged him not to leave me. I wasn’t ready to be without him, and I had this feeling that nothing would ever be the same between us that his leaving was not for the year he said it would be, but that it will be a long span of time before we would meet one another again.” She broke at this and buried her face in her hands. Between her sobs, she managed to get out, “I think there is someone else now at Harvard that has become important to him, more so than me. When we talk, he only talks of her.” She sobbed and then raised her head and wailed, “Oh Darien!”

Seiya pulled her against her chest, and as he felt her tears soak through his t-shirt, he looked at the sunset. How did he tell her that ‘the someone else’ was his princess?


	7. Chapter Seven

_Later that same evening…_

Yaten walked into their living room and paused when he saw Seiya sitting on the couch with a horrible mixture of pain and anger visible on his face. “Seiya?” Yaten questioned breaking Seiya out of his thoughts.

“I can’t talk about it right now. Tell me about your day.” Seiya said giving his friend a weary look. Seiya hoped by having Yaten talk he could distract himself from thinking of how much Serena was hurting right now and how powerless he was to make her suffering go away.

“Well actually, I have some news you may not like. Our publicist at our manager's request has opened a contest for members of our fan club to win a date with each one of us,” Yaten said not hiding the irritation he felt at the situation because he knew Seiya would be equally upset by their manager's foolish actions.

“What? Why would Nathan tell our publicist to do something like this?” exclaimed Seiya jumping to his feet. “There is only one girl I want to be with and she isn’t a member of my fan club,” he groaned sinking back down into the couch.

“I don’t want to date anyone but Mina, and Taiki doesn’t want to date anyone but Amy. However, we need to drum up our popularity again so that we have a large crowd at our concert that is in a week and a half. We will need their support as we search for our hearts’ true paths,” Yaten stated quietly.

Taiki walked into the room and glanced at the expression on Seiya’s face. “Well, I guess he told you. And, I argued already so don’t bother. The publicist has already started advertising. The drawing is in two days and then they’ll notify the girls.”

“Ugh, the timing could not be worse for this,” Seiya said laying his head back and watching the ceiling fan spinning round. His friends were quiet knowing he was going to continue, “Serena is in a lot of pain. Chiba has hurt her deeply. I also think it is quite possible that he and our princess are becoming involved with one another on a romantic level.”

“What?” the other two boys gasped.

“Yes, I heard Serena mention the name she has taken on this planet, Sage,” Seiya replied as he closed his eyes trying to ease the headache he had developed when Serena had mentioned Sage to him. 

“I thought it was possible when they mentioned he was at Harvard the other day but had hoped not,” Yaten muttered his eyes darkening at their princess being involved with Serena's boyfriend.

Taiki looked at Yaten. “You know if she is involved with him that we will not interfere. Her happiness must come first. I refuse to act like Amara,” Taiki said quietly more to Yaten than to Seiya. 

Yaten considered with Taiki had said and finally after a moment he nodded in agreement. “Yes, I agree but hopefully if they are involved he treats her better than he has treated Serena.”

Seiya nodded but then his face contorted as he thought of possibly having to serve Darien if he was involved with Princess Kakyuu. “I don’t know if I can ever forgive him for the pain that he has caused Serena. If he is falling for our princess, then he needs to let Serena go so her heart can be free to follow whatever path she chooses.”

Yaten let out a short. “You mean fall in love with you.”

“No,” Seiya said firmly, “I want her to be happy no matter what that means even if it means she is not with me.”

Taiki and Yaten glanced at one another. They never ceased to be amazed at the depth of Seiya’s love for Serena.

“Let’s practice. We have a concert in less than two weeks. I want you to hear what I was working on the other night,” Seiya said standing up and grabbing his guitar. “This is what I have so far.” See began to strum the same tune as the other night on the rooftop.

_Your light outshines_

_The stars above_

_And I can’t help_

_But wonder do_

_You know how_

_Much you’re loved._

_I’m standing here_

_In front of you_

_Willing to die_

_Just so your light_

_Never leaves the sky_

_But I need you to say_

_That you want me to stay_

_My heart is searching_

_For its destiny and_

_Somehow it keeps coming_

_Back to you and me._

_It’s up to you, make your_

_Choice do you want me to_

_Stay or do you want me to go_

Seiya finished and looked at his friends who were nodding their heads. 

Taiki started to sing.

_When first I came, I thought I knew_

_What I was searching for but then_

_I turned around and found so much more_

_In you and now I can’t forget the_

_Love I felt that night when everything_

_Was set right. I had to leave but I’ve_

_Returned and now…_

_My heart is searching_

_For its destiny and_

_Somehow it keeps coming_

_Back to you and me._

_It’s up to you, make your_

_Choice do you want me to_

_Stay or do you want me to go_

_I look into your eyes and my_

_Heart can’t imagine us ever_

_Being apart, when we are_

_Together it feels like time_

_Stops and we’ve reached forever._

Taiki stopped and Yaten began to croon.

_You’ve saved me, gave up your life_

_And when I thought I lost you that night_

_I realized that by your side was where I_

_Always want to be, don’t go just yet princess because_

_My heart is searching_

_For its destiny and_

_Somehow it keeps coming_

_Back to you and me._

_It’s up to you, make your_

_Choice do you want me to_

_Stay or do you want me to go_

_Tell me now, the time is here_

_What’s your heart whispering in your ear?_

_Let go of all your fears, I promise that I_

_Will always be near. I love you princess and_

_My heart is searching_

_For its destiny and_

_Somehow it keeps coming_

_Back to you and me._

_It’s up to you, make your_

_Choice do you want me to_

_Stay or do you want me to go…_

The Three Lights nodded with some more practice and working on the music itself they were ready to sing to the three women who had captured their hearts.

* * *

 

_Three days later…_

Serena and her four inner scouts were walking through the mall. The scouts had hoped the trip would lift Serena's spirits which still were at an all time low after her call from Darien a few days ago. Luna had told Mina, Amy, Raye, and Lita the gist of what Serena had revealed during their conversation. Lita had to restrain Raye from going to the airport to climb on a plane and fly to the United States to pummel Darien.

“Oh let’s go look in here,” Serena cried excited at the large sale sign she saw in the store’s window. She grabbed her nearest friend which happened to be Raye and dragged her into the store. 

“Ow Serena, can you please not rip my arm off?” Raye scolded.

“Oh Raye, come on. I don’t want to be the only one who misses out on the sale,” Serena said smiling.

Raye just shook her head and when Serena turned around to browse the racks she let herself smile. She was relieved Serena was having a good day. Serena was usually the unbreakable pillar of cheer leading them through and showing them the silver lining, but her happiness seemed so infrequent lately. Raye was determined to ensure her best friend was happy. 

Amy, Mina, and Lita were walking into the store behind them when they heard Mina gasp. In the back of the store was Yaten, he was with another girl. The girl was hanging all over him.

“Um Mina, isn’t that the girl that gave Serena the love note to give to Yaten last year?” Amy asked uncertainly. She was very confused by Yaten being with this other girl when he clearly liked Mina. 

Mina bewildered by the sight of Yaten with another girl could only nod at her friend. When the girl grabbed a hold of Yaten’s hand and batted her eyes at him, he did not move away. Mina’s eyes clouded with hurt. “Yaten,” she whispered.

Yaten was so irritated by this girl who had won the contest. She was hanging on his arm. He knew part of the agreement was that he had to allow arm and hand holding, but they could not make him enjoy it. There was only one girl he wanted hanging on his arm, and then he heard her voice whisper his name. Yaten whirled around and saw Mina looking at him with pain-filled eyes. He felt his gut clench as he realized that was pain he caused. He started to say something but the pain left her eyes and was replaced by anger. She narrowed her eyes at him, turned up her nose, spun around, and walked out of the store. Her friends all shook their heads at him and walked out with her. “Damn it,” Yaten swore.

“Is something the matter, Yaten, my love?” the girl hanging on his arm purred.

“Yes, and I’m not your love. I’m your date for the day. And, you have two hours left to be my date so let’s get this over with,” Yaten snarled upset that he had another set back with Mina.

The girl pouted but realizing he was right decided to make the best of their date and yanked him off to the next store.

Mina was hugging her sides and rocking on her heels when her friends finally caught up to her. She was muttering to herself, “I can’t believe he has a girlfriend.”

Amy touched her friend’s shoulder. “Mina, there has to be an explanation. Yaten is crazy about you. He wouldn’t see another girl.”

Mina turned on Amy and raged, “Then, what the heck was that?”

Serena, Raye, Lita, and Amy all looked at Mina unable to answer her question. They weren’t sure what to say, so they took her by each arm and led her to her favorite store which was having a clearance sale. The thought of her most beloved brand of clothes available at half price seem to slightly raise her spirits. The girls enjoyed picking clothes off of the racks, and they were back trying them on with the exception of Serena who had purchased a pickle and pretzel on the way to the store and was devouring them. They heard her exclaim with a mouthful of food, “Taiki.” 

Amy finished zipping on the dress she was trying on and burst through the door excited to see him. Instead of the exhilaration she always felt at the sight of him, she felt her heart stop at the sight of him holding hands with another girl-a girl who looked familiar. Then she realized the girl was in their summer biology class. “Taiki?” Amy questioned shocked. She could not believe what she was seeing.

The girl with Taiki narrowed her eyes at Amy when she saw the way Taiki was looking at her. Taiki went to reach for Amy, but she went back in the changing room and into the stall that was hers and shut the door sinking down onto the bench. She hung her head -how could he?

“Taiki, who is this girl?” Serena questioned the pickle still in her mouth. 

“I’m his date,” the girl snapped and pulled Taiki by the hand out of the store. 

Taiki gave Serena a pleading look, but she just cocked her head to the side- pickle juice running out of the corner of her mouth. 

“I wonder what that look was for,” Serena mused out loud as the other three girls came out. When Serena told them what had happened, they went in to get Amy. After several minutes, they all emerged. Serena enfolded her friend in a hug. “Amy, it has to be what you said before to Mina. You and Taiki are dating so there is no way he’d go out with another girl. There has to be a good reason for what we saw.”

“Then why was he holding her hand? Why was she calling herself his date, and why did he have such a guilty expression on his face?” Amy raged then hung her head. “I have no reason to be mad. We aren’t official dating. He’s a free man, free to see whomever he chooses.”

The girls left the store very somber indeed. Their happy day was not turning out so well, and Raye glanced at Serena. If Taiki and Yaten were both here on dates, it stood to reason that so was Seiya. Raye wondered how her friend would bear seeing Seiya with another girl. No matter what Serena said, Rate knew Serena had very strong feelings for Seiya. They shared a connection, one that ran far deeper than friendship. Raye knew if Serena had met Seiya first there would be no question she would have given her heart to him completely. However, Darien was in Serena’s life, and Raye knew Serena would never leave the older boy for another no matter how much she cared about the other person.

The group stopped because Serena now had a craving for a cherry slushy. As the four scouts turned around with their slushies to walk to a nearby bench while Serena paid for hers, they froze in their tracks. Seiya was a short distance away with the girl who was number one in his fan club, Sonoko Ijuuin. The slightly older girl was holding his hand and laughing at what Seiya was saying. His back was to them so he did not see them. They turned to prevent Serena from seeing but it was too late. She had stopped slurping her slushy and was staring at the pair with a strange look in her eyes. Sonoko saw Serena over Seiya’s shoulder and before he could react she grabbed him and kissed him firmly on the lips. Serena dropped her slushy on the floor which caused someone walking by to swear loudly. Seiya pushed the girl off of him and turned to see what the commotion was and his heart stopped when he saw Serena looking at him with the same eyes she had after talking with Chiba on the phone the other night. She turned and ran the other way as fast as she could. She made it to the parking lot before she felt a strong grip on her arm.

“Aren’t you going to give me a chance to explain?” Seiya begged.

“You don’t have to explain. You are on a date with that girl. I have no right to ask for any more detail,” Serena said trying to break free from his grip. 

Seiya grabbed her other arm ignoring her struggling and pulled her close hugging her to his chest. “Dumpling, it’s nothing. I swear.” Before he could explain further Sonoko's voice cut them off. 

“Seiya, we are still on our date,” Sonoko huffed.

Seiya glared at the green haired girl. “No, that ended when you broke the terms of our agreement and kissed me. Go home.” 

Sonoko was about to argue but the look in his eyes scared her, so she left the two alone as did the other scouts who were standing close enough to hear if Serena would need them but far enough away that the two could feel that they had some privacy.

“Dumpling, this whole day was arranged by our manager through our publicist to draw back a lot of our old fans. He had a contest for three girls from our fan club to win a date with each of us. That was all this is. I have no room in my heart for that girl,” Seiya said stroking her head which she had not removed from his chest. He felt her sigh, and he knew she had accepted his words as the truth. 

She pulled away from him suddenly, and he braced himself for the lecture of not telling her sooner. He was pleasantly surprised when she called to the other scouts. “Hey Mina, Amy, it’s okay. They were only with those girls because those girls won a contest to date them for a few hours today.”

Seiya smiled his arms still around Serena with her back leaning against his chest. “Dumpling, how about tomorrow we all go to the amusement park? It will be a good chance for Taiki and Yaten to beg forgiveness. What do you say?” 

Serena turned back to face him still letting his arms around her. She smiled up at him and for a fraction of a second he saw that spark as she nodded yes.

* * *

_Later that evening…_

The five girls huddled in a booth at the arcade discussing the day’s events over burgers and milkshakes. 

Mina for the thousandth time asked Serena, “So, it was just a publicity stunt?”

Serena scowled at being interrupted from eating her third cheeseburger. “Yes, Mina. And, before you say it again, you missed the contest because none of you checked out their new website.”

Amy sighed. “I feel so silly. I never should have doubted him and run away. I wonder if he will be mad at me.”

Serena waved her hand dismissively at Amy's words. “Oh no, you’ll see tomorrow when we are all at the amusement park together.”

Lita was only half listening. She was watching Andy as he approached their table. “Hey Andy,” she said brightly hoping to pull him out of the funk he was obviously in this evening.

Andy did visibly brighten when he heard Lita’s voice which was something that did not escape the hawk eyes of her friends. “Hey Lita, everyone. What are you girls up to this evening?” 

“Not much, just discussing what we are doing tomorrow,” Raye responded.

“Speaking of what we are doing tomorrow, Andy are you off tomorrow?” Lita asked.

“Actually, I am. Why?”

“Would you like to go to the amusement park with us tomorrow?” Lita asked trying to keep the eagerness out of her voice.

“I’d love to. What time?” Andy inquired smiling at Lita.

“How about we all meet here at nine? We’re supposed to meet Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten at the park when it opens at ten,” Amy interjected when Lita who was stunned that Andy had said yes did not respond right away.

“Great. It’s a date,” Andy said winking at Lita as he walked away.

The other four girls giggled at the love struck look on their friend’s face.

* * *

_The next day…_

The five girls and Andy made their way through the crowds to the amusement park's entrance. The five of them were laughing at the jokes Andy was telling them. As they drew close to the entrance way, Serena saw The Three Lights waiting for them. They were all dressed down in shorts, t-shirts, hats, and sun glasses to hide who they were from the crowd. Serena started toward See and found herself tripping over a perfectly smooth sidewalk. Before she could hit the sidewalk, Seiya had her by the arm helping her back to her feet. 

“Oye Dumpling, you need to stop swooning every time you see me,” he said looking down at her his twinkling eyes barely visible through his sunglasses.

“Humph, I am not swooning. I would never swoon over a conceited jerk like you,” Serena spat which caused his smile to spread.

“Hey Andy, I’m glad you came today,” Seiya said pretending Serena had not said anything at all.

Taiki walked shyly up to Amy. “Amy um, about yesterday…I, uh.”

Amy blushed and hung her head. “Taiki, its okay. Seiya explained it to Serena, and besides, I have no right to tell you not to see other girls.” 

Taiki started to say something more, but with a crowd watching, he held back just content for the moment that Amy was not mad at him. “How about we go see the new space ride they put in?” 

“I would really enjoy that,” Amy said smiling up at the tall lanky boy as the two of them left together.

“Mina,” Yaten started.

“Don’t you Mina me,” Mina said her nose sticking in the air, “you could have told me that there was a contest so that I could have entered to win.”

“What about Jamie?” Yaten threw back at her but then he blushed when he realized everyone was listening.

“Jamie is my teammate, nothing more,” she retorted her eyes flashing, “which I would have told you last week if you had given me a chance and not just walked out.”

Yaten hung his head at her rebuke. “Okay, I’m sorry about both last week and yesterday.”

Mina smiled. “Great, now make it up to me by winning me a giant stuffed animal.” She took the silver haired idol by the arm and steered him into the park.

Lita, Raye, and Andy said they were headed for the stage area where an up and coming singer was supposed to be putting on a performance. When they asked if Serena and Seiya wanted to hear it, both shook their heads no. 

When the other three left, Seiya turned to Serena and said with twinkling eyes, “Well Dumpling, it seems you managed to get me by yourself again, a devious plot indeed.”

She crossed her arms and walked ahead of him into the park her two pony tails trailing after her. “I did no such thing. Why on Earth would I wish to be alone with you?”

Seiya laughed and caught up to her linking his arm through hers. “Where to?”

Serena thought about it for a second. “How about we go to the animal exhibits?”

Seiya nodded and the two started walking in a content silence for about ten yards when Serena squealed suddenly causing Seiya to nearly fall over himself. He shook his head that she had her face pressed up to the Carmel Apple vendor’s window. He sighed and took out his wallet he knew yesterday when he made the offer that today was going to put a serious dent in his savings but he loved to see her so happy. She was chewing on the apple when she looked at him with tears in her eyes. “Dumpling, what’s wrong?”

“Myai maouth iiz schstuk toisgethir,” she said through clenched teeth.

Seiya looked down at her wide-eyed. “What?”

“She said her mouth is stuck together,” a sweet voice called from nearby. 

Serena and Seiya turned to see Molly and Melvin walking towards them hand-in-hand.

“Hi, I’m Molly and this is my boyfriend Melvin,” Molly said letting go of her boyfriend’s hand to extend it towards Seiya.

Seiya relishing Serena’s current situation shook Molly’s hand. “Hi, I’m Seiya Serena’s boyfriend it’s nice to meet you.” Seiya ignored the furious look Serena gave him while shaking her head furiously at his statement.

Molly narrowed her eyes at him. “Hmm well mister, I’ve been Serena’s friend since we were little kids and last I checked her boyfriend was at least four years older than her.” Serena nodded her head in agreement at Molly’s words.

Seiya laughed as he held his hands up in defeat. “Okay, busted. But, I am a good friend of Serena’s, so I am very happy to meet you Molly and Melvin. Would you like to join us in looking at the animal exhibits?”

“Eh, no thanks. We just came from there,” Melvin said as he shook Seiya’s hand.

“Okay, well we are all meeting up for lunch at the restaurant by the lake around noon, would you care to join us?” Seiya asked hoping they would because he could see how happy Serena was at running into them.

Molly and Melvin looked at each other and then nodded.

Serena’s jaw finally came unstuck and she was able to join the conversation. “That’s great guys.”

Seiya smiled as she finished off the rest of the apple in a couple bites. “Well there goes my peace and quiet for the day,” he teased and then yelped when she pinched his arm.

“Serves you right. Well guys, have fun, we’ll see you at lunch.”

Seiya and Serena made their way through the animal exhibits, and Seiya couldn’t help but smile and roll his eyes at how excited she got at every animal they passed. He loved how she looked at things as if it was the first time she was seeing it. Her energy was contagious and people around her always responded but she was always lost in what she was doing or thinking and never noticed. By the time, they reached the end of the animal exhibits, they had time for one more ride and since the haunted house was near by they decided to give it a whirl. They climbed into the two seater car, and they started into the dark haunted house. They were barley inside when the ride stopped with the lights still off, Seiya smiled as Serena instinctively snuggled closer to him. 

He reached out and put his arm around her. “Don’t worry Dumpling, I’ll protect you from whatever monsters are lurking in the dark,” Seiya said comfortingly but he was humbled when the ride suddenly started and he left out a high pitch scream at the monster that was right in front of him.

Serena chuckled. “I guess it is I who will be protecting you.”

“Hardly,” Seiya mumbled embarrassed.

The ride ended after much screaming on both of their parts and their laughter at their fear carried them to the restaurant where they found all of their friends waiting. Serena immediately noticed that Raye seemed down in the dumps. “Raye, what’s wrong?” Serena asked taking the seat next to Raye. 

“Nothing,” Raye said coldly.

Serena just gave Raye a bewildered look but Lita chimed in, “Well, it turns out the up and coming idol, is none other than Chad.”

“Chad?” Seiya asked as he slid into the seat next to Serena.

“He used to work at Raye’s grandfather’s temple,” Lita explained.

“I see, so why is this upsetting to you Raye?” Seiya questioned.

“It’s not. I don’t care about seeing him,” Raye cried hurt evident in her voice despite her denial.

Serena gently touched her arm. “Raye, what happened?”

Raye became tearful and bit her lower lip,so Lita answered for her. “Well after he finished the set, which by the way his music sounds great, he’s really improved with his travels over the past year.”

“He has not, he’s terrible.” Raye scathed.

Lita continued ignoring Raye’s comment. “We tried to go talk to him but he was surrounded by girls. When Raye called his name, he looked up at us, waved and then went off in the other direction with the girls all following behind.”

Serena’s face became serious. “Oh Raye, I see. You have lost your ability to charm him, so you are mad.”

Raye glared at Serena and snarled. “That’s not it at all idiot. You don’t understand.”

Serena glared back at her friend, “I am not an idiot. If you’re not mad that he isn’t responding to your charm, what is it then?”

Raye looked down at the empty space on the table in front of her. “Nothing,” she muttered.

Serena was about to start to hound her, when Seiya touched her arm and shook his head no. Serena shrugged and asked everyone else how their morning had been. The group sensing Raye's unhappiness immediately leapt on a new topic and began chatting about their different experiences in the park. Serena could not help but notice how well Lita and Andy were getting along. She watched Mina and Yaten, who seemed to have mended fences. Her gaze flickered to Amy and Taiki who were back to being their old selves. Molly and Melvin were telling Amy and Taiki about Melvin’s internship, and Serena chuckled internally knowing that Amy and Taiki understood what was being said to them, unlike her the other day at the park. Now, she just had to do something to cheer up Raye who had not really lifted her head from looking at the table.Serena sipped her drink and glanced around the restaurant looking for a guy to hook Raye up with, when she spied Chad.

“Chad!” Serena bellowed and waved her hands like a crazy person causing everyone in the restaurant to turn and look at her and caused Seiya to nearly fall off his chair. 

Seiya sat up and looked at her, “Dumpling, have you lost your mind?” 

Chad sauntered over to the table and gave everyone a big smile. “Hey Serena, everyone. How are you?”

Raye gasped before scathing, “How can you ask that after blowing us off earlier?”

Chad shrugged. “I had to go to a press interview. I did not have time then but now I do.” He pulled up a chair between Seiya and Melvin. “Serena, is this your new boyfriend?” He asked nodding at Seiya whose arm was resting on the back of her chair.

“No.” Yes” Serena and Seiya said simultaneously.

Serena glared at Seiya who shrugged feigning innocence. “We are very good friends that is all.” Serena said to Chad while shooting daggers at Seiya.

“I’m Seiya,” Seiya said shaking Chad’s hand. 

Chad looked at him intently before exclaiming, “Holy Crap. You’re Seiya Kou of The Three Lights.”

Seiya smiled. “Yeah, but don’t say that too loud. We are out just trying to enjoy ourselves as people today not idols,” Seiya said indicting Taiki and Yaten who were across the table from him.

Chad sputtered, “I can’t believe this. I’ve wanted to talk to you guys after I heard you were reforming your group.”

Yaten cut him off, “Chad, no business today. Stop by the studio sometime, we can talk then. Today is just to spend with good friends.”

They were all interrupted by the waiter who took their orders. Chad decided to join them for lunch when Serena extended him an invitation despite the deadly glare Raye gave her. The group was having a good time even Raye lightened up. As they finished their dessert, Seiya took Serena by the arm as she finished her second piece of chocolate cake.

“Come on Dumpling, time to go and see the rest of the park. See everyone later,” he said with waved before pulling Serena along with him. 

“Bye everyone,” She quickly called over her shoulder with chocolate crumbs still on her face. “You don’t have to be so bossy," she muttered to Seiya, "maybe I did not want to spend the afternoon with you.”

Seiya laughed and pushed his sunglasses on his face as they exited the restaurant into the bright afternoon sun. “Not possible. No girl can pass up a chance to hang out with me.”

She shook her head at him and crossed her arms. “You are so full of yourself.”

Seiya let out a low chuckle at her irritation, finding her adorable as her blue eyes shined up at him with tiny sparks of anger. “No, the problem is, you are not confident enough in yourself.”

She was about to argue, but when she spotted a new ride, her excitement caused her to forget she was mad at Seiya and this time she was the done doing the pulling as she yanked him along to the ride. Seiya smiled at the feeling of her thin little fingers gripping his arm. He was glad she was happy today which was all he wanted. They climbed into the spinning ride together, and by the time the ride was finished both of them were ready to lose their lunch. For fear she'd pick another fast moving ride, Seiya pulled her over to the sky lift which took riders over the park. He grinned as they climbed higher when Serena glanced down at the ground far beneath them and let out squeal at their height and slid closer.

“Dumpling, you have wings. Why are you so afraid of heights?” he questioned.

“I’ve only flown with them twice under extreme conditions, and I don’t know if I could just summon them and fly,” she confessed looking up at him with cheeks tinged pink from her embarrassment at admitting her inability to control her abilities.

Seiya smiled down at her. His voice was encouraging as he replied, “I’m sure if I was in danger of dying, you would find the ability to fly and catch me.”

“Humph, let you fall is more like it,” Serena said crossing her arms feigning irritation.

Seiya laughed so loud that the people several chairs ahead of them turned around to see what was going on. “I’m glad to see that you are having such a good day today,” he said seriously.

Serena who was watching a bird fly by turned and looked back up at him before murmuring, “Thank you, Seiya.”

Heunderstood why she was thanking him refused to let her get serious. “Don’t thank me yet, the day isn’t over, “ he teased in a soft voice.

The two spent the whole day together riding every ride in the park and playing every game. Seiya won a large stuffed bear holding a heart, and when Serena went to reach for it, he pulled it away. 

She whined, “Not again. Come on, you know you’ll give it to me eventually.”

He laughed at his predictability with her. “Okay, you got me, Dumpling.” He handed it over to her and chuckled at her delight as she squeezed the bear. Night had fallen, and the park would soon be closing, so they got on the only ride they had not ridden yet- the Ferris Wheel. They paid their tickets and climbed inside the car, the door shutting behind them. “What are you thinking, Dumpling?” Seiya questioned as she looked through the glass at the lights of the park.

Her voice was very content, “I was just thinking that I don’t think I’ve been this happy in such a long time.” 

When she turned to look at him, Seiya saw tears brimming in her blue eyes, “Dumpling?” hequestioned concerned for the sudden sadness.

“Oh Seiya, it’s okay. I’m not sad. I’m just so happy,” she said looking at him a smile hovering on her lips.

Seiya moved across the booth causing it to rock. When he sat down, she fell against him as the car swayed, Seiya tilted her chin to look at him. “Then, you can stop crying because I can’t bear to see tears in those eyes of yours.”

Serena knew she shouldn’t be this close to him- she had Darien and did love Darien, but right now in this moment, she felt that leaning against Seiya and watching the park spin around them was the right thing for her to be doing. As if being in Seiya’s arms was somehow where she should be in this moment, she ignored the voice that reminded her that no matter when it was she always felt at home in Seiya’s arms.


	8. Chapter Eight

“So, you spent the whole day together?” Serena questioned a blushing Raye the next day at Raye's family’s temple.

“Yes, after you and Seiya left together. Chad asked me if I wanted to come with him to see the animal exhibits, so I said yes, and we just ended up spending the whole day together,” Raye said looking up at the sun.

“Then, why don’t you seem happy?” Amy questioned as she played with the charm bracelet Taiki had bought her yesterday. She had been touched when he had picked out the heart charm for the piece of jewelry. 

“Because, everything was different! Chad used to always listen to me, and yesterday, he barely listened to me about anything that I wanted to do,” Raye moaned turning her attention from the clear summer sky to face her friends.

“Did you have a bad time?” Lita questioned.

“No actually, I had a great time,” Raye replied after a moment of consideration.

“Then, what’s the problem?” Amy asked.

“I don’t know. I just feel like everything is different between us,” Raye said dejectedly.

“Maybe that’s a good thing,” Serena added. She continued before Raye could interrupt her, “You and Chad could never seem to get things right before, but maybe now that he is finally standing up to you, the two of you can finally find that middle ground you’ve needed for so long.”

Everyone turned and stared at Serena, and Mina was the one who broke the stunned silence, “Holy moly, when did you get so intuitive Serena?”

“I don’t know. I guess I must have always been this way,” she said smiling and standing up.

“Humph, I think it’s the affect Seiya has on you,” Raye said slyly baiting her best friend.

“Seiya does not effect me,” Serena shot back.

Everyone laughed at this because they knew she was only lying to herself but were just glad she was happy. They continued discussing their day, and everyone started to pick on Lita because Mina and Yaten had spied her and Andy leaving the park hand in hand. 

“We’ve agreed to take things very slowly. He still needs to get completely over Rita. I told him that I will not be a rebound,” Lita said smiling as she thought back on her day with Andy. Everyone agreed that this was best, and the girls' spirits were high as they headed out for ice cream.

* * *

 

_That night at the Tsukino house_

Serena yelled that she’d get it as the phone rang. She picked up the phone in her room and was happy to hear Darien’s voice on the other end, but her happiness was soon cut short by the coldness in his tone. 

“Serena, I got your letter yesterday,” Darien said accusingly.

“Oh, I’m so glad. I haven’t sent another one because I was afraid that maybe the address had been wrong, but I’ll make sure to start sending you one every day now,” she responded brightly-not sure why he sounded so upset.

“That’s all you have to say?” he questioned.

“Oh no, I have so much to tell you about. There has been so much going on here,” she said so happy he was finally going to get to hear about everything.

“That’s not what I meant! How could you not tell me Seiya has been back in town for over two weeks?” Darien growled.

“What?” Serena asked dumbfounded by his anger.

“When did you see him first?”he asked.

“The day after you left,” Serena said quietly.

“So, why is it two weeks later that I’m hearing about his return?” Darien was about boiling at this point. “Did you keep it a secret on purpose?”

Serena was horrified at how angry he was with her, “No, not really. Maybe at first I did because I didn’t want you to worry about anything.”

“So you lied to me?”

“Darien, this is silly. You know I love you. We’ve committed ourselves to each other. Seiya is a dear friend, nothing more,” Serena said trying her best to convince her boyfriend to understand.

“I don’t want you to see him,” Darien stated.

“What?” Serena exclaimed, outrage at the request building in the pit of her stomach. “How can you ask me not to see my friend?”

“He does not think of you as a friend, so therefore, I don’t want you to see him anymore,” Darien bluntly replied.

“No, I will not blow off Seiya,” Serena retorted.

Darien very quietly said after an uncomfortable moment of silence, “I see.”

“Darien, you’re being ridiculous. I would never ask you to stay away from a girl, who was your friend.”

“I’ve never lied to you about a girl either.”

“I did not lie! You never give me a chance to talk anymore. You’re too busy talking about you and Sage,” Serena shot back.

“Oh, so here at last your insecurities come out. I don’t have time for this. Think about what I said Serena. I’ve got to go….”

“I know, Sage is waiting,” Serena spat.

“Actually, she is. We have work to do. I’ll talk to you next week,” Darien said hanging up once again without telling her he loved her.

Serena slammed down the phone, shaking with fury as tears streamed down her face. She crumbled to the floor and turned to sob on her bed. Luna, who had heard the whole conversation from her position on the bed next to where the phone was, could not believe what was happening. Serena and Darien were falling apart; she did not know how much longer the couple could make it at this rate. She nuzzled Serena and whispered soothing words as Serena cried into her arms, muttering Darien’s name over and over again.

* * *

_At The Three Lights Studio_

Seiya was straightening his red suit, listening to Taiki, Yaten, and Chad iron out the details of the agreement they were coming to, regarding the concert coming up next week. Everyone stopped talking when there was scratching at the studio door. Yaten opened the door and gasped when Luna came inside. Taiki asked Chad to follow him, so he could show him the rest of the studio. When the two boys had left, Luna jumped up into Yaten’s lap. 

“Luna, what’s wrong?” Yaten asked as he stroked her head. 

“It’s Serena.” Luna said turning from Yaten to look at Seiya.

“What’s wrong with Serena? I just saw her two days ago, and she was very happy,” Seiya said concerned.

“Well, she was happy, truly happy- something that has been missing for quite some time, which is why I’m here. She’s been crying all night until this morning she made herself sick. Her parents, the scouts, me, no one can get through to her. She refuses to eat and is so pale,” Luna said her eyes watering at her princess’s pain.

“Chiba called her again, didn’t he?” Seiya asked his voice filled with anger.

“Yes,” Luna whispered as Yaten stroked her back trying to comfort her.

“What did he say to her?” Seiya questioned turning to look out the studio window in the direction where Serena’s house was-his fists were clenched in rage.

“He yelled at her for seeing you,” Luna said miserably knowing it would hurt Seiya to know that Darien had used him to hurt Serena. 

Seiya pounded his fist against the glass and turned and walked out the studio door with Luna running after him. “Where are you going?” Luna panted trying to keep up.

“Where do you think, Luna? She needs me,” Seiya called over his shoulder before breaking into a run.

Luna stopped and watched as his red suite faded into the night. She mused out loud, “I can’t help but wonder if we’ve all been wrong and Darien is not the one destined to be with our princess. I need to go meet with Artemis.”

* * *

 

_The Tsukino house_

Ken opened the door to their house wondering if Serena’s friends had come back again, but he was surprised to see Seiya standing there with his brow covered in sweat and out of breath from running the whole way to Serena’s house. “Seiya, are you okay?” Ken questioned stepping aside to let the young man enter.

“I heard that Serena is not well, and I came as soon as I could,” Seiya panted.

Ikuko rose and went to the kitchen to get the young boy a glass of water. She handed it to him along with a paper towel. “Yes, she’s been a mess since last night,” Ikuko sighed before continuing, “Darien called her and even though she hasn’t said what happened I believe they had a terrible fight.”

Seiya wiped the moisture from his brow and took a sip of the water before asking, “May I please go see her?”

Ken and Ikuko glanced at one another and then nodded. Ken looked the young man in the eye as he spoke. “Seiya, I don’t’ know how you do it, but when you’re around, we feel like we have our daughter back. You always find a way to make her smile. Please go to her, bring her back.”

Seiya nodded at the two and headed up the stairs. When he reached the top, he saw Sammy sitting in the hallway his head hanging into his hands. Seiya touched him on the shoulder.

Sammy raised his head, and when he realized it was Seiya, he smiled and said, “Thank God.” Sammy rose to his feet and went downstairs with his parents. 

Seiya knocked gently and opened the door. He could hear her sobs. His lips drew into a tight line of worry as he saw she was curled into a ball on her bed. Seiya felt as if his heart was shattering as he looked at her so small and frail compared to girl he was used to seeing-the one with enough love and strength to save the entire world. 

She lifted her head when she saw him enter the room and weakly whispered, “Seiya.”

He quickly crossed the room and pulled her into his arms. She left loose a new stream of tears. He let her cry like this for several minutes before he said, “Tell me what happened.”

She was still leaning against his chest, so she sat back where she could look him in the eyes. “Darien received a letter that I sent him over a week ago, telling him that The Three Lights were back in town. He called furious at me for not telling him sooner. He accused me of lying to him. I tried to explain that I had not wanted him to worry and that I love him. I told him I had not really had a chance to tell him since he had only called me twice. He told me not to see you anymore…”

Seiya had kept very quiet as she talked, but he softly asked as she broke off with her retelling of her conversation, “Is that what you want?” 

Serena shook her head, “No, of course not! I told him it was silly that I would never ask him not to see a girl. I mentioned how he always spoke of his research partner Sage, and he became more angry and defensive. Seiya, I think I am losing him.”

Seiya took a deep breath-he had to tell her the truth. “Dumpling, you can’t lose something if it never was truly yours. If Darien loves you, truly loves you, he would not hurt you so much. I believe Darien cares a great deal about you, and I believe that he loves you, but he does not love you with his entire soul as you try to love him with yours.”

“Seiya, you do not know Darien. How can you say such things?” Serena asked, her heart ripped apart at the simple truth in Seiya’s words.

Seiya became angry, “Because, I know you. Because, I love you, and I would rather die than be responsible for hurting you as he is hurting you.”

Serena gasped, “Seiya!”

Seiya held up a hand to her mouth, “I have to tell you something, and you will be very angry at me, but please know I was torn between loyalty and love. This girl, you believe Darien is involved with, I think it is my princess, Princess Kakyuu.”

Serena’s mouth fell open and then she closed it again. Finally, she managed to squeak out, “Sage is Princess Kakyuu?”

Seiya nodded, “Yes, I am almost certain they are the same person. I am sorry I did not tell you when you first mentioned the name to me,” Seiya said hanging his head afraid now Serena would truly not want to see him for withholding this information from her.

Serena touched his cheek gently, “Seiya, how could I be mad at you? She is your princess. I do not think one of my scouts would find it easy to give away information about me, if they had been asked to keep my identity a secret which is what I am guessing your princess did.” Serena smiled when Seiya lifted his head and nodded before she continued, “Well, at least I understand why he is falling for this other girl.”

Seiya touched her hand which was still on his cheek, “I love my princess. She is very dear to me but as a man, I cannot understand ever loving anyone but you.” Serena was about to say something but he cut her off, “No more tears, Dumpling. You do not know what is going to happen, but you need to believe in yourself and know you can survive anything. So get up and get a shower. I’m going to go help your mother make you some tea.”

Serena nodded knowing that arguing with Seiya when he was like this was futile. “Seiya, I take three lumps of sugar.”

Seiya laughed, “Okay, I’ll see you in a little bit. Get a shower, you’ll feel better.”

* * *

 

_Harvard, six days later_

Darien strolled down the moonlit path with Sage at his side. They were laughing about the movie they had just seen. Darien felt more alive than he could ever remember. There was a happiness in his heart , and he realized he was falling for his research partner as he watched her smiling up at him. He knew she would not return the feelings as long as he was in a relationship. He could not take his eyes off of her; she looked beautiful with her red hair blowing softly in the breeze. He had to follow his heart- tomorrow morning he would call Serena. He did not want to hurt her, but he knew all he was doing anymore was just that -hurting her. He thought back over this lifetime and the last. _Why was it that nothing seemed to fall into place for the two of them?_ He loved being with Serena, but he felt more complete with Sage at his side.

“Darien, you’re lost in thought of all a sudden. Why so serious?” Sage said glancing up at him. Her eyes were filled with concern at the torrent of emotions she could read in his eyes.

Darien smiled reassuringly at the woman by his side, “Sage, I have much to tell you. May we have dinner together tomorrow night after I return from the expo I’m attending in the afternoon with Dr. Richardson?” 

Sage laughed, “Well Darien, since it’s your night to cook, we’d better be having dinner together.”

Darien smiled and the two walked back to their suites. Every time Sage's hand accidentally brushed against his, Darien felt as if an electrical current was unleashed against his skin. They finally made it back to their rooms, where Sage kissed him goodnight on the cheek before keying into her suite. As he entered his own place, Darien touched the spot where her lips had brushed his skin. He had to find a way to break it to Serena as gently as possible. He knew she would be devastated. He could hear his heart clearly telling him which direction he should take and Sage was the one he should be with- Darien knew that he was giving up on the future he had seen with Serena, but he never agreed with being chained to fate. He believed the future was what a person made of it. He picked the picture of him, Rini, and Serena up and stared at it intently for a moment before sticking in the bottom of a drawer. He would need a good night’s sleep, tomorrow was going to be a long day in more ways than one.

* * *

 

_Tsukino household_

“Sammy, get out of the bathroom! I need to get showered and get ready for the concert too,” Serena screeched pounding her fists on the bathroom door. 

“The gates don’t even open for another hour and a half. Don’t worry, we already have tickets, thanks to Seiya,” Sammy yelled back through the door.

Serena growled at the door but her retort was cut off by the phone ringing. “I’ve got it,” she hollered racing to the phone. “Oh, hey, Mina.”

“Serena, are we all still meeting at your house? I’m here with everyone at Raye’s and wanted to double check.”

“Yes, my dad said he arranged for two cabs to take everyone,” Serena said happily. She was incredibly excited for this evening and Seiya’s first concert since the Three Lights had reformed.

“Okay, see you in about an hour,” Mina said cheerfully.

“Bye,” Serena said and seeing that Sammy had finally vacated the bathroom, ran into it quickly to get ready. She was humming to herself when she finished showering and was drying herself off.

Luna smiled at her as Serena entered her bedroom and softly said, “You seem very happy tonight.”

“I am very happy tonight. I can’t wait to wear this pink dress I bought when Molly and I were shopping the other day,” Serena said holding up a knee length pink dressed that tied around the back of her neck which left her shoulders and back exposed.

“Do you think you’ll be warm enough in that?” Luna questioned. 

“Oh yes, Seiya said they sold out, so there will be a ton of people jammed into the stadium. The body heat alone will keep me warm, but I bought this white shawl to bring as well,” Serena smiled as she combed and dried her hair pulling it up into her favorite double-bun style; she knew Seiya would be disappointed if she tried to wear it any other way. She had just finished tying the dress around her neck, when the phone rang again. “Hello? Oh, hey Seiya.”

“Dumpling, I just wanted to make sure you were still coming.” 

“Of course, you know it would take a disaster for me to miss your first concert back,” she said resisting the urge to tease the normal cocky pop star for feeling insecure.

He laughed, “Well, try not to have any disasters or to take the bus by yourself this time.”

“I won’t, silly. Since you got my family tickets too, my dad arranged to have everyone picked up here at my house. They should be here in about an hour, and we’ll leave then.”

“Did you get the backstage passes for afterwards?” he asked.

“Yes, stop worrying. I’ll see you on stage and then I’ll see you afterwards.”

“Okay Dumpling, I’ve got to go. I can’t wait to see that new dress you told me about,”Seiya said smiling at how she must look right now.

“Bye, see you soon,” Serena said her mouth curving into a small smile at the corner as she hung up the phone.

She had just dabbed perfume on her neck when the phone rang again. “Oh my goodness, aren’t we a popular household tonight?” She picked up the phone, “Hello, oh hi, Mr. Toshito, yes, I’ll get him.” Serena sat down the phone and yelled down the hall, “Dad, it’s Mr. Toshito.” Serena listened for her dad to pick up the phone, then hung up and went back to getting ready for the concert. She glanced at the clock and realized her friends would be arriving shortly, so she picked up her hand bag and went to head down the stairs. When she reached the bottom, the phone rang again, “Hello.” 

“I’ve been trying to call you for over an hour, but the phone line has been busy the whole time,” Darien said frustration evident in his voice.

Serena sighed and rubbed her temple. She did not want to fight with him tonight. “I’m sorry. Everyone is busy getting ready for The Three Light’s concert, so they’ve been calling confirming plans.”

“So, you’re still seeing him?” Darien asked a tinge of jealousy evident in his voice.

“I told you he was an important friend to me, and I won’t turn my back on a friend,” Serena said simply, keeping her tone neutral despite the irritation she felt.

“I see. Serena, I need to tell you something, and I do not want to ruin your evening, but I cannot wait another day so forgive me for the bad timing,” Darien said his voice becoming thicker with emotion as he talked.

“Darien? What is it? What’s wrong?You sound so upset. Are you okay?” Serena asked concerned by his sudden change in tone.

“Serena, I can’t be with you anymore,” Darien said.

Serena hesitated before responding- her heart pounding in her ears; she could not have heard him right. “Darien, I’m sorry. I must have misunderstood. I thought you said you did not want to be with me anymore,” she said her voice cracking despite her efforts to remain calm.

“I did. There is no easy way to say this, Serena. We’ve been through so much, and I do love you but I have fallen in love with someone else. Someone who understands me,” Darien said quietly.

“Darien, what about everything that has happened? Everything that should happen?” Serena asked desperately. She could not believe this was happening -surely she was having a bad dream.

“I can’t live for a future we've had only a tiny glimpse of, Serena. It’s not enough to make me happy. I’m sorry but to stay with you would be unfair to both of us,” Darien whispered hating the pain he could hear in her voice.

“Oh, Darien, please don’t do this, come back home. We can fix this if we are together,” Serena begged frantically. 

“I don’t think we can be fixed when one of us doesn’t want to be in the relationship anymore,” Darien said trying to be gentle with what he was saying. “I’m so sorry, Serena, I have to go. My professor is waiting for me. Please be happy, forget about me,” Darien said and then hung up the phone.

Serena screamed as the front door opened and her friends came piling in.

* * *

 

_The Concert Hall_

“Where are they?” Taiki asked pacing back and forth. “Chad is on his last song. We’ll be on in less than five minutes.”

Yaten nodded. He was worried too. “I cannot believe they would miss our concert,” he said before biting his lower lip nervously.

Seiya’s eyes were staring out into the crowd from behind the stage curtain. “They would not miss it. I spoke to Serena. She was excited to come. Something is wrong. I can feel it- she’s in danger.”Seiya said as he turned to leave.

Taiki grabbed his arm firmly. “Seiya, we cannot leave now. We have fans that are counting on us,” Taiki stated but any argument was cut off by the rumble of thunder outside.

“The storm is worsening. The rain is coming down in torrents,” Yaten said his eyes filled with concern at the thought of Mina out in this weather.

Chad finished his song and bowed to a cheering crowd. He trotted offstage and looked at the other three boys. “Where are they?”

The Three Lights all shook their heads. They watched as Chad’s band cleared off their equipment and the crew began to set up for the Three Light’s band to set up. Seiya peaked around one the corner and scanned the crowed. The empty seats in the first two rows made his heart ache, maybe she had decided to stay away from him after all. when lightening struck the building, plunging the concert hall into darkness. The emergency generator kicked on, but the equipment was not working. The announcer came out and let the fans know they would be cancelling the event due to concerns for everyone’s safety. The crowd was irritated that the concert was being postponed, but Seiya was relieved. He did not think he could sing their new song without Serena here.

“Sammy?” Taiki said surprised.

Seiya whirled around to see a very wet boy leaning against the door to their dressing room.

“Seiya, quickly. Serena, she’s missing,” Sammy panted as he tried to catch his breath.

“What?” the other four boys asked simultaneously. 

“Right before we were ready to leave, Darien called and broke up with her. She started to wail like she was dying. No one could stop her before she ran out in the storm. We haven’t been able to find her. Everyone’s been out looking for her for an hour. I’m so afraid. I’ve never seen her like this.”

Sammy collapsed, and Yaten grabbed him before he could hit the floor. The silver haired idol turned to Seiya and gave him an understanding look before saying, “Go, we’ll take care of him.”

Seiya ran out and looked up into the cloud filled sky, watching the lightening bolts flash throughout the city. He looked to where the moon should be and whispered, “Please, I pray, help me find her.”He felt his heart surge with emotion and ran into the night.

* * *

_Across town at the pier_

Serena stood in the rain looking out over the lake, unaware of all around her. Her beautiful pink dressed was clinging to her skin and her hair was soaked as the water ran through its long strands. Her senses dulled by her broken heart did not see the narrow green eyes watching her. The figure began to stir from its place of hiding in order to move closer to Serena but froze when it felt a strong surge of power come running down the pier towards the girl.

“Dumpling!” Seiya called running towards her. His suit and hair were drenched, but he did not notice. He was so relieved to have found her. He grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her to face him. “I know your heart is broken but you can’t do this to yourself. If you stay out here, you could get struck by lightening.” The pier was rocking as the water swelled against it, but Serena remained like a statue. Seiya shook her gently trying to get her to respond.

“Oh Seiya,” Serena croaked as her eyes finally focused in on him. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she collapsed into Seiya. 

He lifted her up into his arms and walked back the pier with her cradled to his chest. Seiya felt another presence nearby, something was watching them. Seiya stretched out his senses and narrowed his eyes at the shadows-whatever was out there was evil. He wanted to confront whatever would dare stalk Serena, but with her present condition, he could not take the time to dally. He hailed a taxi cab and instructed the driver to take them to Serena’s house.

The green eyes watched the two leave the pier. He considered attacking since the Moon Princess was weakened, but the presence of this boy had thrown him for a loop. The power the one the princess called Seiya emitted was comparable to that of the holder of the Imperium Silver Crystal, but he knew this was impossible, after all there was only one in the universe who could match the Princess’s true power and he was dead-killed by his brother lifetimes before this one. The creature shook its head clearing away the thoughts the boy’s presence had unleashed. He would find a time when the princess was alone and then kill her and take the crystal. He did not worry about following the two of them. The light the Moon Princess gave off would be easily found by his tracker. He snapped his fingers and vanished into the darkness of the night.


	9. Chapter Nine

_At the Tsukino house_

Ken heard a car pull up and ran to the door just in time to see Seiya climbing out of the taxi with Serena in his arms. Ken yelled into the group sitting in the living room, “Serena’s back. Seiya has her.”

Ikuko, Lita, Amy, Mina, Raye, and Andy rose to their feet. Seiya walked in through the door Ken was holding open the water still dripping from his and Serena’s clothes. He was still holding her, when he looked at Ikuko and hoarsely croaked, “Ms Tsukino, I would never presume to tell you what to do in your house, but I believe she needs to take a soak in a very warm bath.” When Ikuko nodded and started towards the stairs, Seiya turned to the scouts, “Raye, Amy, go with her. I’ll bring Serena up.” The two girls nodded and headed up the stairs behind Serena’s mom. Seiya turned to the other two girls, “Mina, have Mr. Tsukino show you were the fresh sheets are and make up a fresh bed for Serena. Lita, you and Andy, please make some very warm tea for her.”Everyone nodded and set about what doing what Seiya had asked of them. Seiya carried the shivering girl up the stairs and into the bathroom. He gently handed her over to her mother and two friends.

Seiya walked out the door and peeked his head in and saw Mina making Serena’s bed up. He turned around when he heard Ken call his name. 

“Seiya, come here,” Ken called from down the hall, “is Sammy okay?”

“Yes, Mr. Tsukino. Taiki and Yaten were going to dry him off and bring him over. They should be here soon,” Seiya said tiredly. “Sir, I want to apologize. I have no right to come into your home and give instructions to people, you and your wife especially. Please forgive me for my rudeness.”

“Well Seiya, I think at this point, you can call Ikuko and I by our first names. And, you are right, normally it would be unforgivably rude, but you found my daughter when no one else could and I don’t why I know this is but I know you saved her tonight, and I trust that you barking orders at everyone was out of concern for my daughter and to make sure that she makes it through this night with as little pain as is possible under the conditions,” Ken said extending his hand which Seiya shook. “Now young man, get in our master bathroom and take a long hot shower. I’ll lay out some old cloths of mine for you to wear. And before you ask, I insist you stay the night. Serena may need you and her friends will be sticking around for a while yet.”

Seiya nodded appreciating the consideration. He followed Ken into their bedroom and walked into the bathroom. He pulled off his wet suit and climbed into the shower. He let the hot water hit his face, enjoying the warmth returning to his body. He could see Serena in her drenched pink dress, standing on the pier, the emptiness in her face, and the pain in her eyes when he shook her out of her shock. He did not think he could hate someone as much as he hated Chiba in that moment for putting her through this pain. He finished the shower and threw on the sweat pants and t-shirt Mr. Tsukino had laid on the bed for him. He toweled his hair dry and pulled it back into a pony tail. He hung up his towel and picked up his wet cloths. He walked by the bathroom and paused to listen. He could hear Ikuko talking softly to her daughter and could hear Serena sobbing as she asked why she was not good enough, what she had done wrong. Seiya had to control himself from knocking open the bathroom door and cradling her in his arms. He walked down the stairs, and Mina took his wet cloths so she could wash and dry them for him. He saw that Yaten, Taiki, and Sammy had arrived and were sitting on the couch. “Sammy, are you okay?” He asked the young boy who looked miserable.

“Yeah, I’m okay. I’m just really worried about my sister,” Sammy said sadly.

Seiya motioned for Yaten to move, and he sat down next to the young man. Yaten got up and went to help Mina with Seiya and Serena’s laundry. Seiya put an arm around the young man, “Sammy, you may find this hard to believe but your sister is the strongest person I know and even though she is hurting now she will get through this with all of us here to support her, and she will be happy again. I promise you.” Sammy nodded and held his head up, showing his resolve to believe in Serena. 

Lita handed Seiya a cup of tea, “Here Seiya, drink this. You need to warm up too.” She walked over and sat next to Andy who put a comforting arm around her.

Raye was standing next to the bookshelf looking at a picture of Serena with her family. “Where was she?” She questioned without turning around to face Seiya.

“She was standing on the edge of the pier near the park,” Seiya said his eyes clouding over as he thought of the state she was in when he found her.

Amy started to cry softly and Taiki pulled her into his arms whispering comforting words to her. Mina and Yaten returned to the room. Yaten was holding Luna, who looked miserable. She jumped down out of his arms and climbed up on Seiya’s lap and nuzzled his chest. It was the only gesture she could give him to say thanks with Sammy and Ken in the room, but Seiya knew what she was doing and he petted her gently whispering, “Luna, I promise you I will see her through this.”

“Sammy, it’s been a long night. Go up to bed,” Ken said gently to his son who started to protest, but Seiya squeezed his arm, and Sammy groaned resigning himself to the fate of going to bed while everyone else was still awake. 

Everyone sat quietly around listening to the rain outside. After several minutes, Ikuko came downstairs her eyes weary and brimming with tears; she walked to her husband who had stood and moved to her. She let herself be folded into his embrace. “Oh Ken, our poor little girl,” she cried softly for a few minutes. Everyone remained quiet watching, some of the girls were wiping their eyes. Ikuko raised her head, “Seiya, I don’t know what she would have done without you. If you had not found her…” Ikuko’s voice cracked.

Seiya was shocked when the woman moved away from her husband and gave him a big hug, “Ms. Tsukino, Serena is my dear friend. I would never abandon her.” 

Ikuko nodded, “I know, and Seiya at this point please call me Ikuko. Girls, I put Serena into bed but I know she is not sleeping, please go see her. I think she would probably drink some of Lita’s tea with a little prompting from the four of you.”

Taiki and Yaten said good-bye to Amy and Mina. They patted Seiya on the back before heading out the door and back to their apartment for the night. Andy gave Lita a kiss on the cheek and squeezed her hand, then followed the other two out the door. Seiya was left sitting in the living room with Serena’s parents. Ikuko went and brought a clean pillow and some blankets for Seiya, for when he was ready to fall asleep. The four girls came down the stairs all looking sad.

“She’s still awake but she’s stopped crying. She drank a little bit of the tea, but we couldn’t get her to agree to eat anything,” Raye said sadly. The girls said goodnight, each of them giving Seiya a hug and whispering their thanks and then left for the evening. 

Ikuko and Ken said their goodnights to Seiya and went upstairs to check on their daughter before bed leaving Luna with Seiya. When she was sure they were alone, the cat turned to Seiya, “Seiya, thank you.” 

“For what Luna?” Seiya asked raising an eyebrow.

“For being the one that pulled her back tonight,” Luna said sincerely.

“You don’t have to thank me for that, now go to her. I don’t want her alone,” Seiya said softly.

The cat nodded and started up the stairs, when she looked back she saw that the young man who was staring out the window at the rain had silent tears running down his face.

* * *

_Early in the morning at the Tsukino household_

Ikuko came downstairs to see Seiya covered in flour, trying to make pancakes. “Need some help?”

“Maybe a little,” he said grinning sheepishly. The two whipped up some pancakes, and Ikuko told him to take them upstairs to Serena who was still sleeping. He knocked on her door and entered quietly. “Dumpling,” he said softly. Luna stretched and woke up at the sound of his voice. “Hi, Luna. Can I have a few moments?” The cat nodded and jumped off the bed and left the room. Seiya gently shook Serena until she opened her eyes. “No more sleeping or feeling sorry for yourself. With some help from your mother, I have cooked you breakfast,” he said as he indicated the pancakes covered with fresh strawberries and whipped cream. 

“Oye Seiya, my tummy hurts, I can’t eat,” Serena whined and tried to pull the covers back over her head.

“No, no more sleeping! Now, get up!” He set the tray on the small table in her room and then pulled the covers off of her. She squealed and sat bolt upright.

“How dare you?” She yelled.

“No, how dare you?” Seiya demanded angrily. “You worried everyone sick. You went out in a severe storm, and because of your actions, you put your friends and family in danger while they went out looking for you but more than anything, you put yourself in danger. Why?” 

Serena was shocked. She had never seen Seiya truly mad at her but clearly he was now. “Because Darien broke up with me and I was devastated,” she shot back at him her temper rising.

“I know he did but that pain is not an excuse for endangering yourself or anyone else,” Seiya scolded. He was about to continue when Serena bolted for the door and into the bathroom. He heard her throwing up and covered his mouth, trying not to be sick himself. After several minutes, she came back into the room looking a little green. “Are you okay?” He asked his anger from a few minutes ago melting into concern.

“Yeah, I guess my stomach is just upset from all the emotions I am feeling,” she said tiredly and sat down on the bed. Seiya sat down next to her. “Thank you for coming after me last night,” she added turning her head to look at him.

“Dumpling, if you want to thank me, you’ll show me that inner strength I know you have and stop letting this hurt control your life,” Seiya replied gently rising to his feet.

“Where are you going?” She asked.

“I’m going home to get some clean clothes and then I’m going to the studio. I’ll call you tonight. Remember, no more tears,” he said giving her a wink and quick wave as he walked out the door.

* * *

_Over a week later, at Raye’s temple_

Luna climbed onto the porch next to the four inner scouts and stretched out in the sun, “Well, she is finally taking everyone’s advice and going to the doctor.”

“Thank goodness,” Amy said relieved.

“What finally convinced her to go? We’ve been on her case for a week,” Raye questioned.

“I bet I can guess,” Lita said as she stood up and stretched, “Seiya.”

“Yes, it was Seiya. Yesterday after he brought her home from the movies, her mother started scolding Serena in front of Seiya for still being sick and not seeing the doctor. She tried to quiet her mother but it was too late. Seiya became very angry at her for not telling him she was sick and made her pick up the phone and call the doctor, even though she whined the whole time. He told her that if she did not go he would not let her into the concert tonight, and he would have her physically removed if she tried to enter,” Luna told them chuckling as she remember back on the two young people arguing.

“He’s been so good for her. I can’t believe how quickly she has been able to laugh and smile with Seiya around,” Lita said after Luna had finished.

“Yes, she is still hurting. She even called Darien several times last week, all of which ended with him either hanging up on her or not picking up her calls, but I think she is over the worst part of it,” Raye said and then after a pause added, “and I agree Lita, Seiya is a big part of it.”

“I am so excited for the concert tonight. They are singing at the outdoor amphitheater near the park and the weather is supposed to be all clear,” Amy said smiling.

The girls all started chatting about the upcoming concert. They began teasing Raye about Chad, who was opening up for the Three Lights. She blushed and denied being interested in the rising pop idol.

* * *

_Across town in the doctor’s office_

“Miss Tsukino, are you all right?” Dr. Hotan asked the young woman whose face had drained of all color.

“Yes doctor, are you sure you are right?” Serena said her eyes wide with shock and confusion. When the doctor nodded, her eyes widened further till her head seemed to be consumed by them and she was looking around the doctor’s office trying to make sense of what he was saying. “I don’t understand how this could have happened.”

Dr. Hotan smiled and gently asked the young girl, “Serena, when was the last time you were intimate with a boy?”

“Um, I hugged my dad this morning, and my brother actually kissed me on the cheek the other day which was weird but he’s been worried about me because I’ve been sick,” Serena replied blushing furiously at the question.

“Serena, that’s not what I meant, and I think you are smart enough to know what I meant,” Dr. Hotan gently pushed for her to be honest. He could tell she was embarrassed and still reeling from the news that she was going to have a baby.

“I’ve only been with a guy that way once a month ago,” Serena said hanging her head humiliated at the situation.

Dr. Hotan smiled and gently placed his hands on her shoulders. “Serena, I would talk to the boy. If you chose to be with him, he must be special, so I am sure he will support you through this. And, I know your family, they are good people and will stand by you.”

Serena walked out of the doctor’s office and sighed. She was going to have a baby which meant that Rini was growing inside her right now. She had to tell Darien. She ran to the nearest phone booth and entered her phone card and dialed his number. She knew it was night time where he was at, but she hoped he was still up. She gasped when a woman answered his phone, “Hello, is Darien there?”

“Yes, please hold on,” Sage said and called for Darien. “Sweetheart, the phone is for you.”

Serena’s stomach fell when she heard Sage call Darien sweetheart but she mustered her courage, “Darien, it’s Serena. I need to talk to you.”

Darien was furious with her. “Serena, I told you not to call me anymore. We have had this same discussion three times since I broke up with you last week.” Serena tried to interrupt him to tell him, but he cut her off, “Serena, I’m in the middle of dinner, don’t call me again. I don’t care what you have to say it isn't going to change that I have decided our relationship is over. Please you're just making this harder. I don't want to be cruel or hurt you further so please don't call again."

“But Darien, Rini…” Serena began.

“No, Rini is not a part of my life and never will be. Good bye Serena,” Darien said curtly and hung up the phone.

Serena looked at the beeping phone in her hand. She was going to be a single mother. She glanced at her watch. She had to get ready for Seiya’s concert. He had been such a good friend to her-there was no way she would miss his opening night. She thought about what Seiya had said to her she had to believe in herself. She thought about Rini and smiled, even though she would not be with Darien her daughter would be a part of her life. She would get through this. She just knew it. Smiling, she ran down the street and tried not to trip. She could not afford to fall anymore.

* * *

_The Concert_  
****

Chad was singing out his heart, and the crowd was going crazy. Raye caught his eye on more than one occasion which caused her to blush. Her friends nudged her, which caused her blush to deepen. Serena arrived a few minutes late, and she slid into her seat at the end of the aisle.

“Serena, you almost missed the concert again,” Raye hissed.

“Oh Raye, just mind your own business. I got here,” Serena said sticking her tongue out at her best friend.

“What did the doctor say?” Amy asked anxiously.

“Oh, I’m fine. I’ll tell you all about it later tonight,” Serena replied brightly smiling at her friends to alleviate their worry. 

Everyone sighed they were so happy she was okay. The crowd clapped as Chad took his bow and exited the stage. The Three Lights walked on and waved to the crowd, and the amphitheater exploded with cheers. Serena smiled up at her friends. She was so happy for them. She knew how much Seiya loved singing, and as he took the microphone, she felt his eyes fall on her. “Hello Tokyo,” Seiya cried to the crowd. “We are so glad to be back here singing to all of our fans. We’re going to sing some of our most popular hits, but our last song tonight is very special. It is what inspired us to come back. It’s called ‘The Heart’s Destiny’ so we hope you enjoy it." Seiya let his eyes fall back on Serena as they began to sing.

Serena closed her eyes and swayed with the music, when she opened them she felt Seiya calling to her. 

“Serena, what did the doctor say?” 

She felt herself meet him somewhere in another part of existence between where the music was pure and it was just the two of them, as they had before at the radio station and the night she had watched him from the Ferris Wheel. She hung her head as he came closer and murmured, “Oh Seiya, you’ll never look at me the same.” She let a tear slide down her cheek.

He was at her side holding her in his arms, “I only care that you are alright, nothing else matters.”

Serena looked up at him, “I’m going to have a baby.”

Seiya gasped, “A baby?”

Serena nodded and mumbled, “Darien and I, well, the last night he was here. We…”

Seiya stopped her, “It’s okay. I understand you don’t have to continue. Did you tell him yet?”

Serena leaned her head until the top of it was leaning against his chest, “I tried but he hung up on me. Seiya, I need you to understand everything. Can I show you what happened in my past before you came? So you understand why this baby is so important to me?”

Seiya nodded and Serena opened up her heart and showed him all the memories she had of Rini. He saw her trip to the future and the fights the two had together, and Seiya realized this was the little girl from his dream. His daughter was actually Chiba’s child. When the memories stopped coming, he cupped her chin, “I understand.Listen closely to our last song, and maybe you will understand, why nothing could ever change how I feel about you.”

The connection was broken and Serena realized the Three Lights were on their last song, and her ears perked up when Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten’s voices rang out with such pure emotion, that people around her started to weep midway through the song.

_Your light outshines_

_The stars above_

_And I can’t help_

_But wonder do_

_You know how_

_Much you’re loved._

_I’m standing here_

_In front of you_

_Willing to die_

_Just so your light_

_Never leaves the sky_

_But I needyou to say_

_That you want me to stay_

_My heart is searching_

_For its destiny and_

_Somehow it keeps coming_

_Back to you and me._

_It’s up to you, make your_

_Choice do you want me to_

_Stay or do you want me to go_

_When first I came, I thought I knew_

_What I was searching for but then_

_I turned around and found so much more_

_In you and now I can’t forget the_

_Love I felt that night when everything_

_Was set right. I had to leave but I’ve_

_Returned and now…_

_My heart is searching_

_For its destiny and_

_Somehow it keeps coming_

_Back to you and me._

_It’s up to you, make your_

_Choice do you want me to_

_Stay or do you want me to go_

_I look into your eyes and my_

_Heart can’t imagine us ever_

_Being apart, when we are_

_Together it feels like time_

_Stops and we’ve reached forever._

_You’ve saved me, gave up your life_

_And when I thought I lost you that night_

_I realized that by your side was where I_

_Always want to be, don’t go just yet princess because_

_My heart is searching_

_For its destiny and_

_Somehow it keeps coming_

_Back to you and me._

_It’s up to you, make your_

_Choice do you want me to_

_Stay or do you want me to go_

_Tell me now, the time is here_

_What’s your heart whispering in your ear?_

_Let go of all your fears, I promise that I_

_Will always be near. I love you princess and..._

_My heart is searching_

_For its destiny and_

_Somehow it keeps coming_

_Back to you and me._

_It’s up to you, make your_

_Choice do you want me to_

_Stay or do you want me to go_

Serena felt warm tears running down her face as they finished the song. She watched them thank the crowd over the thunderous, standing ovation they were receiving. She nodded when Seiya gave her a meaningful look. She nodded, and then after the crowd thinned slightly, she made her way backstage with Amy, Mina, and Raye. Raye walked down to Chad’s dressing room. Amy ran into Taiki’s arms, while Mina took off to find Yaten who was apparently telling their manager that they would not go to a news conference because they already had plans with their friends. Serena made her way to Seiya’s dressing room. She hesitated for a few minutes and then knocked cautiously on his door. 

“Oye Dumpling, are you going to stand out there all day or come inside?” Seiya called when she finally knocked.

“How did you know it was me?” Serena asked walking inside. 

Seiya rose from his chair and walked towards her, “I always can sense you just as you always know when I am nearby. Are you okay?”

Serena nodded and smiled up at him, “I feel so much better having shared everything with you.”

Seiya nodded, “I am glad you shared it with me.” He linked his arm through hers, “Now, let’s go get you some dinner and ice cream.”

She smiled up at him and then stopped causing him to jerk backwards, “Seiya, I don’t want anyone to know that I am pregnant yet. Just you and me for now, ok?”

He smiled then nodded, “What ever you want, princess.”Seiya’s smiled deepened as they left the amphitheater and he listened to her name what she wanted to eat which he was pretty sure was everything on the menu. They waved at Amy and Taiki who were sitting on the edge of the stage talking as they left.

Amy watched her friend leave with Seiya. She smiled as she softly observed, “Look how happy she is right now. I did not think a week ago that she would ever smile again. I am not sure what prompted the three of you to return, but I am so happy that you have because without Seiya, Serena may not have survived losing Darien."

Taiki looked up and the sky and nervously cleared his throat, “Is that the only reason you’re happy that we came back?”

Amy laughed and took his hand, “Of course not, you know what I mean.”

Taiki shook his head, “Amy, I, well…” he ran his hand back across his hair, “I need you to understand that the words in the song they were for you, when I sung them, I was singing them just for you.”

Amy opened her mouth and then closed it, “Taiki, are you saying that you…”

Taiki jumped off the stage so he was standing in front of her looking up at her, “Yes Amy, I’m saying I love you. I love you very much. I love how smart you are, and I love what a good friend you are, and you never complain but always help everyone around you. You are the sweetest girl I have ever known, and you’ve stolen my heart.”

Amy blushed and then leaned down and wrapped her arms around his neck, “Well, you aren’t half bad yourself.”

Taiki looked at her seriously, “Amy, I need to ask you a very serious question and an answer straight from your heart is required.” When she nodded, he continued, “Do you want me to stay here with you on Earth and not return to Kinmoku?”

Amy’s eyes filled with tears and she whispered, “Yes, more than I want anything else.”

Taiki said, “Consider it done.” He pulled her off the stage and swept her up in his arms kissing her deeply, letting her feel his love for her.

“Hey you two, get a room.” Mina yelled as her and Yaten walked by holding hands, and the two laughed when Amy and Taiki did not pull away from their embrace.

“Well, I guess it will be a little while before they join us for dinner,” Yaten said enjoying the night air and the feel of Mina’s fingers laced together with his.

“Yeah, and if they don’t hurry, Serena will probably eat the restaurant out of food,” Mina said laughing.

Yaten chuckled and then he became serious, “Mina, how do you feel about me?”

Mina looked at him as they walked, “Yaten, don’t you know?”

Yaten shook his head, “When we first came last year, you only seemed to care about us as idols. Then, it seemed that you did not care which of us you were with as long as you had one of us. But as time went on, I began to think that it might just be possible that you cared about me in a special way, but then so much happened so quickly. Our princess returned to us, but then she was killed, the fight with Galaxia was horrible, and when you died in front of me.” Yaten stopped walking and pulled Mina around to face him. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. “Mina, I felt like my soul was empty. I have never experienced anything like that before and I never want to again.”

She nodded.“I was not scared to die then. The only thing I could think of was protecting you. You were right about what you said before. When you first came I was idol struck, but then as I came to know all of you, I found that you, Yaten, were the one I was thinking of all the time. That day at the idol competition when you were standing there scolding me I had this overwhelming desire to kiss you until you were quiet,” Mina admitted blushing and looking down.

Yaten laughed and pulled her closer so their faces were only inches apart, “You should have. I promise I would not have minded. Mina, I need you to know the song we sung tonight we each wrote a part of it because each of us was singing to the person our heart belongs to. My heart belongs to you, Mina… only you.”

Mina smiled, “My heart belongs to you too Yaten.” She leaned up to kiss him, but he held a finger to her lips. “What’s wrong?”

Yaten smiled, “Nothing, I hope.” He released her and walked a few steps away his back still to her and he quietly began to speak again, “Mina, I am going to be going back to Kinmoku. It is my destiny to defend Princess Kakyuu. I cannot stay, but I want you to come with me. I want you to be at my side, always. It is a lot to ask you to give up, but I hope that you will seriously consider it.”Yaten was surprised when he felt her arms wrap around him from behind and felt her head leaning against his back.

“Yaten, I love you. I can’t imagine giving up my friends and family, but when you were singing tonight. I felt something in my soul telling me that I must follow you, no matter where you would lead me. So if we are to leave, I will be very sad. Honestly, my heart will break because I love my life here, but I love you much more,”Mina said softly a tear slipping out of the corner of her eye.

Yaten turned and pulled her close, “I promise to make you happy, Mina.” He lifted a hand and wiped the tear sliding down her cheek away.

Mina smiled ruefully up at him with eyes shinning with the love she felt in her heart for the silvery hair boy. “You’d better or you’ll have to listen to me nag you until do make me happy.”

Yaten kissed her gently and felt their two hearts meld together into one.


	10. Chapter Ten

_Harvard, a couple of days later_

Darien heard a knock on his door and frowned. He glanced at his watch and the frown deepened. He had no idea who would be knocking on his door because Sage was out of town at a convention with some undergrad students who had come back to school for the July term. She wasn’t due back for an hour and she didn’t knock because she had a key. Darien had been so busy with his studies and spending his free time with Sage that he had not really met anyone else, so he was baffled as to who could be visiting him. He ran his fingers through his hair to try to tame it and opened the door. “Seiya?”

“Yes, that’s my name,” the music idol said as he brushed past Darien into his suite, “we need to talk.”

Darien practically snarled at the younger man when he replied. “There’s nothing to talk about so get the hell out of my apartment.”

“No, I don’t think so,” Seiya said coolly. “See, as you know, I’m rather fond of Serena. In fact, I love her which is why I’m here.”

Darien glared at Seiya with contempt. He was well aware of how the other boy felt about his ex-girlfriend. “You flew the whole way across the world to tell me something I already know. And, why do you think I care? I broke up with her. She’s just a friend to me now. If you want to date her, I’m not standing in your way even though I think she could do better.”

Seiya narrowed his eyes at the older boy whom he had spent many hours being jealous of over the past year. “I want you to go back to her. I want you to get on a plane with me and fly back to Japan. I have your ticket right here,” Seiya said reaching into his jacket and then tossing a one-way ticket across the table to Darien. 

Darien looked at it then laughed, “What? You must be crazy. I would not go back now. My life is here at Harvard for the time being. Also, if you love her, why would you even want me to?”

Seiya took a step towards the Earth Prince. He was seething inside but he had sworn not to tell anyone about Serena being pregnant, so he was just going to have to convince Darien to come with him back to Japan without breaking his promise because Serena should be the one to tell Darien they were having a daughter. If only he could get him to listen and come back to Tokyo, Serena could tell him and they could raise their daughter together they way they were supposed to according to the memories Serena had shared with him the night of the concert. “Look Chiba, I don’t like you, but Serena, she loves you. You make her happy. That is what I want for her, so come with me. I’ll help you pack. You two have a lot to talk about.” 

Darien crossed his arms and shook his head. “Well, I don’t think so because my happiness is now here with the girl I am seeing. We have become quite serious in a short amount of time. In fact tonight, she and I plan on having a special dinner so we can share everything about ourselves with one another,” Darien retorted his annoyance at Seiya's attempts to meddle in his life clear.

Seiya's voice elevated along with his temper as he replied., “But you don’t understand, she needs you! She really needs you to come back to Japan and back to her.”

Darien looked intently not sure why the other was so adamant at him returning. Darien could not imagine ever trying to make any of Sage's ex-boyfriends return to her so he was confused by Seiya's persistence. However, he would not change his mind because his heart now belonged to Sage. “Seiya, what ever issue Serena is facing, she has her family, scouts, and many other friends to see her through. She only needs herself.Please leave, you being here, requesting me to leave is madness.”

Seiya was about to respond, when the door to Darien’s apartment opened. “Darien, I’m home early. I can’t wait to tell you all about the convention over some cold drinks,” Sage said as she sauntered into the apartment. She gasped when she saw Seiya who bowed his head slightly acknowledging his princess.

“I see you have company,” Sage said curious as to why her Starlight was here in America. 

“Sage, this is Seiya Kou. He is someone I know through a friend. He was just trying to convince me to return to Japan. What do you think about that?” Darien asked glaring at Seiya for a moment before turning softer eyes towards his girlfriend who was looking back and forth between the two of them with interest.

“I think that you must follow your heart.” Sage said seriously. "If your heart is telling you that what Seiya is asking is what you must do then I will wish you well and send you back to Japan with all my love, even though my heart would break at losing you."

“Well then, it’s decided. I’m staying here with you,” Darien said wrapping his arm around Sage and pulling her to his side. He was incredibly touched by the depth of her love. Darien knew not everyone could sacrifice their own happiness for the happiness of another, and he knew Sage loved him enough to do just that.

“Darien, please just listen to me,” Seiya began but Sage cut him off.

“Mr. Kou, Darien has made his position clear. It is his choice to stay or go with you, and he has chosen. You must respect his decision. Leave now, please,” Sage said sternly giving her Starlight an intense gaze that gave no room for questioning her.

Seiya's lips were pursed tightly as he nodded. He turned to leave and was at the door when he turned around and addressed Darien again, “Chiba, I want you to remember this moment. I want you to remember this choice and always remember this was your choice. You will have no one to blame but yourself for it when the day comes and you realize you should have used that ticket,” Seiya said and then slammed the door as he left. When he reached the outside of the building, he stared up at the moon which seemed to be shining especially brightly in sky. “I tried, my love. I had hoped to bring him home to you so the future you wanted so badly could come true. Imay have failed to bring Darien to you but I swear I will make things right for you. I will find a way to make that spark shine in your eyes.”

Sage glanced out Darien’s window and watched her Starlight walking away, “Darien, there is something I have to tell you. Something I do not want to keep from you any longer.”

He smiled and walked over to her. Wrapping his arms around her waist as she looked out the window, he kissed the top of her head. “There is a lot I need to tell you. Things that may change the way you feel about me,” Darien said sincerely as he pulled back from her.

Sage turned around and placed the palms of her hands on his chest. She enjoyed the feel of his steady heartbeat underneath her fingers. “Funny, I was thinking the same thing about what I have to tell you.”

“Sage,” Darien whispered huskily as he cupped her chin, “I’m in love with you. Whatever you have to tell me will not change the way my heart feels about you.”

She looked up at him her eyes shining, “Darien, until Seiya was here just now, I did not put everything together. I did not realize that your Serena was Sailor Moon.”

“What?” Darien gasped utterly shocked at Sage's knowledge that Serena and Sailor Moon were the same person. “You know her?”

Sage nodded sadly. “Yes, remember that first day we were working in the lab together and you told me I looked familiar. You and I have met before but it was only for a few short moments,” she said softly as her thoughts drifted back to the few minutes on the rooftop of the school before they had left for Kinmoku. She remembered that her thoughts were so jumbled at the time. Her mind was overwhelmed with her return to life, and the knowledge that because Sailor Moon had restored peace, she was finally going to be able to return to her home planet and restore Kinmoku to its previous glory. She had barely paid any attention to the man standing with Serena. Sage looked up at that man, who was standing in front of her with love for her in his eyes. She would no longer keep anything from him. She stepped back and transformed into Princess Kakyuu.

Darien smiled and closed his eyes for a moment before reopening them. If possible, he felt even more love in his heart for the women before him. "Well, you do look a lot different in that form, but you still have the same sweet face,” Darien said gently. 

“You’re not mad? I feel like I’ve deceived you, now that I know you are Sailor Moon’s boyfriend,” Sage said hanging her head. She could not believe she had stolen the boyfriend of her dear friend and ally who had done so much for her and her Starlights. 

Darien walked over to her. He gently placed one of his fingers under her chin and lifted her face so she was looking in his eyes. “I was Sailor Moon’s boyfriend, but now, I am yours,” Darien said tenderly.

“You don’t think this changes things! I’ve lied to you. I didn’t even admit I knew Seiya when he was here,” Sage argued tearing up as she transformed back. 

“I told you, nothing can change how I feel when I am with you.” He leaned down and kissed her lips. “For so long Sage, I felt bound to this destiny Serena and I were to share. For you see, you were not the only one with a secret. I am the reborn prince of Earth. When we were reborn into this life, Serena and I were told we had to be together to rule over this utopian future.” He took her hand and led her to the couch, where they sat down facing one another. “I do not know how to explain how that made me feel, except to say it was as if I was being suffocated some of the time. After I returned to life several months ago when Galaxia and Chaos were defeated, the feeling of suffocation only worsened. I love Serena, a part of me always will. We have shared too much together to not always care for one another, but I cannot say that I have ever felt with her what I feel when I am with you. They are two different kinds of love.”

Sage wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. “Darien, I do not know what to say. I did not plan on coming here and hurting Sailor Moon by taking the man she loves away from her. I did not even plan on falling in love when we returned. I thought I would study Earth's culture and their knowledge and then return home.”

“Sage, tell me in your heart, what do you feel when you are with me?”

“I feel happy. No, that’s not right. I feel as if I am living in some dream state of bliss, everything feels right as if my life was a shattered puzzle and now all of the pieces have been reassembled together,” she said her amber-red eyes shining up into his blue ones.

He took her hand and pressed it to his lips. “This is also how I feel, and I can tell you with all sincerity that I have never felt that way with Serena not in this lifetime or the last.” He smiled sadly as he continued. “Perhaps, we really never were meant to be together and that is why on so many occasions something would happen to separate us. Even in the future we were shown, something came a long to destroy our happiness.”

“Darien, I am the princess of Kinmoku, and the one chosen to be its rightful ruler. Kinmoku is not like Earth, there is one sovereign who rules over the entire planet. I must return back to it.” She rose from the couch and walked away from him, afraid she would not be able to finish what she had to say if she looked him in the eye. “I cannot explain why I came to Earth with my Starlights. There really was no need because I did not really need to study Earth. I could have sent them by themselves, but I felt this voice whispering in my heart, so I followed it here to Harvard.” She felt her throat constrict with emotion. “And then, I met you, and I think I fell in love with you that first day, but you were with Serena still. I thought to myself that I would just enjoy being your friend, and then that night when you told me you left her, it was more than what I could ever hope for. I know that sounds terrible, but I was just so happy that you felt the same way about me I did not stop to consider that somewhere else another girl’s heart was broken. I just knew mine felt overwhelmed with love.” She paused for a moment, trying to get through what she had to say without breaking down entirely. “If you are prince of this Earth, then I understand you cannot come with me back to Kinmoku, and perhaps, Seiya is right and you should return to Japan and mend your relationship with Serena.”

Darien rose from the couch and walked to her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and turned her around slowly to face him. “You would want me to go back to Kinmoku with you?”

She nodded. “Darien, selfishly, I want you by my side always. I know that may sound insane since we have known each other such a short time but I feel connected to you in a way I have never felt connected to anyone.”

“Well, you are only insane if I am insane, for I feel the same way. If you must go to Kinmoku, then I will come with you. I want to be with you, always,” he said leaning in to kiss her deeply so that in that embrace she could feel his love and sincerity of his declaration to be with her. “The Earth is now watched over by Sailor Moon and her scouts. They are more than capable of protecting it. Besides my relationship with Serena, I have no other family here on this Earth. My place is with you. I could not go back to Serena now. She deserves better than to be my second choice. I cannot explain it, but somehow in my heart, I know this is what is supposed to happen.”

She leaned into him enjoying the warm feeling his presence brought to her heart. “Darien, I love you.”

He kissed the top of her head as pulled her into an embrace. “I love you too. But, we are still having dinner, even though it seems we have already had our soul baring session.”

She laughed, “How about tonight, we go out to eat? I am too emotionally exhausted to cook.”

Darien grinned at her. “It’s a date.” He squeezed her hand before he walked into the kitchen and grabbed his wallet. He glanced at the ticket Seiya had left on the table and heard Seiya's warning of regret for his decision. He knew Serena was hurting, but he had to follow his heart and his heart was no longer with her. The woman standing in his living room smiling at him was his future. He grabbed the ticket and threw it in the trash can. He whispered to himself, “You’re right, Seiya. I will remember that moment, as the moment for once I was selfish and chose my own happiness over a future I refuse to be chained to any longer. My future will be one I carve for myself with the woman I love because I choose to love her not because I am told to love her.” He turned away from the trash can and the ticket and walked into the living room taking Sage’s hand they left the apartment, debating which restaurant they wanted to dine at to celebrate all of their secrets being out in the open.

* * *

_The Tsukino House –a few days later_

Serena was looking across the table at her brother who was staring at her. Finally exasperated at this stare-off, she asked, “Okay, Sammy, what is it? You’ve been acting weird and looking at me weird ever since the concert.”

Sammy stopped staring at her and looked at his cereal instead. “Uh, it’s nothing. Sorry.”

Serena sat back and looked at him. She never saw him like this. If something was bothering him, Sammy had no problem speaking up. “Ahh, it must be a girl problem.Come on, tell your big sister. You’ve got a crush on someone,” she said giggling.

Sammy scowled at her. “Knock it off, I do not.”

“Do too,” Serena said laughing harder; her fit of laughter caused the cereal she had just stuck in her mouth came flying out all over Sammy.

“Oh, grow up Serena, how do you expect to be a mother if you keep acting like this?” Sammy yelled.

Serena gasped. “Sammy, how did you find out that I was pregnant?”

Ikuko who had heard what her son had said came in to the dinning room to scold him, but she dropped the laundry basked she had been carrying when she heard Serena’s reply. “No, it can’t be,” Ikuko said shaking her head, but when Serena merely lowered her eyes, Ikuko screamed, “Ken, get down here now!” 

Ken Tsukino had been brushing his teeth when he heard his wife scream his name. He had been startled into spitting the toothpaste in his mouth out all over the sink and mirror. He quickly rinsed out the rest and ran downstairs, “Ikuko, what is it?”

Ikuko looked intently at Serena who was staring at her cereal as she twirled her spoon through it. “Tell him, Serena,” she demanded.

“Well, I um am kind of going to be, well, I am, uh, having a baby,” Serena finally managed to mumble out.

Ken felt his legs give out and he sunk into a chair. “When did this happen?”

Serena’s cheeks burned, but she knew she must answer. Without looking up from the whirlpool she had made in her cereal, she softly replied, “The last night Darien was in Tokyo.”

“I see,” Ken said sighing. He was not necessarily angry with his daughter. He had been afraid for some time that her dating an older boy who was so intent on becoming married so young might result in this outcome. “I assume Darien is coming home at once.”

Serena shook her head. which caused her parents to both gasp. “He will not speak with me, even though I have tried to talk with him. He wouldn’t even give me a chance to tell him that I was going to have our baby. He has someone else in his life whom he has given his heart to. I will not burden him with a life he no longer desires to share with me. I do not think that would make either one of us happy,” she finally lifted her head as she declared, “I will love this child with all of my heart. I know that everything will be okay if I believe in myself.”

* * *

_The Three Lights Apartment-later that afternoon_

Yaten and Taiki were playing a video game when there was a knock at the door. Yaten rose to answer it since he was losing to Taiki anyway and was shocked to see Sammy there with eyes swollen red from crying. “Sammy, come in what’s wrong?”

Taiki paused the game and came over to kneel next to the upset boy. “Sammy, are you hurt?”

Sammy could only shake his head and choke out. “I need to speak with Seiya. Is he here?”

“I’m right here, Sammy. What’s up, come over for some basketball?” Seiya asked as he walked into the room, but when he saw Sammy’s face he ran to his side and grabbed him by the shoulders. “Is Serena okay?”

Sammy shook his head no. 

Yaten and Taiki excused themselves because they could tell what Sammy had to say to Seiya was private. 

“Seiya, I have done something horrible. I left out Serena’s secret to my parents and now they want to send her away until she has the baby. She is so upset. She has not stopped crying since they said it. My parents are overreacting but because Darien will not return home to marry her they are now determined to help her salvage her reputation.”

Seiya stood up and walked to the window. His mind was racing but he softly asked the younger boy, “How did you know Sammy?”

Sammy stared at Seiya’s back, and when Seiya turned back around to face him, Sammy hung his head embarrassed. “I snuck back stage at the concert and overheard Serena tell you. I did not mean to tell, it slipped out.”

Seiya smiled and nodded. “Don’t look so sad, Sammy. Everything will be alright. I promise I will fix this.”

Sammy’s eyes brightened with hope. “Really?”

Seiya laughed, “Of course, didn’t you know that guys as cool as me can fix anything?” Sammy laughed at this and followed Seiya out the door.

* * *

_At the Tsukino House_

Sammy opened the door and Seiya followed him. Once they had removed their shoes, the two boys proceeded into the living room where they heard Serena crying softly. 

“Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino, I do not mean to interrupt during such a personal matter, but I feel that it is of grave importance that I do,” Seiya said bowing respectfully.

Serena gasped, “Seiya?” 

Seiya raised his head and scolded her, “Dumpling, I thought we agreed no more tears.” He smiled when she wiped her eyes and nodded at him. “Sammy, could you give the four of us some privacy?”

Sammy stammered, “But, I…”

Seiya smiled at the younger boy encouragingly before asking, “Didn’t I promise?”

Sammy nodded and ran upstairs almost falling over Luna who Serena had forbidden to leave the house after she heard Serena was pregnant. Sammy’s swift departure caused Ken to look up at Seiya in amazement. “I never get him to go to his room so quickly. You’ll have to show me your trick. Please Seiya sit down, tell us what you came here for today,” Ken said adjusting his glasses and then putting his arm around his wife.

Seiya sat down next to Serena who was watching him wide-eyed not sure why he was here. He kept his gaze intently focused on her parents. “Mr. Tsukino, I have come here today to ask you for your daughter’s hand in marriage.”

Ken looked hard at the young man sitting in front of him. He could see he was very serious in his request to marry Serena. “Seiya, I have a feeling you already know that my daughter is carrying another man’s child, and I would guess you already know that this man has disgraced her by refusing to marry her now. So, I must ask, why would you want to marry her?”

Seiya’s eyes narrowed at what Ken said. “Mr. Tsukino, the only person disgraced here is Darien Chiba, for not standing by Serena’s side,” Seiya took a breath and collected himself before continuing, “The reason I want to marry your daughter despite the circumstances is the same reason I would have wanted to marry her no matter what the circumstances are, I love her. Being by her side, this is my heart’s destiny and I cannot deny it, so I ask that you do not deny it either. For even if you send her away, I will follow her. I will love Serena, and I will love this child as if she was my own. I ask your blessing today out of the deep respect I have for the two of you, but I swear to you I will not leave her or the baby no matter what.” Seiya’s body and voice was tense with emotion as he finished.

Serena looked at him with eyes full of wonder. “Seiya, I…” But, she was quiet when he took her hand and squeezed it. 

Ken and Ikuko looked at each other for a long moment and silence fell on the room. Finally, Ken and Ikuko turned and looked at the young couple sitting on the couch and Ken began to speak. “Seiya, before I can answer the request, I must ask my daughter’s feelings on such a union. Serena, could you be happy as Seiya’s wife?”

Serena looked at her hand where Darien’s ring was. She took a deep breath then removed it laying it on the coffee table. “Darien gave me this ring as a promise, but promises cannot be fulfilled with jewelry.” Serena took a deep breath to steady her voice. She would not cry. She raised her head and looked at Seiya as she continued, “Seiya has been there for me through so much. He fulfills his promises with his actions, which means more to me than any piece of jewelry or trinket.” Serena’s eyes started to shimmer with happy tears as did Seiya’s. “Seiya, I still have wounds that need to heal, but if you can be patient with me, I promise to make you as happy as you always strive to make me.” “Dumpling,” Seiya breathed as the meaning of her words soaked through him –she was saying yes to his proposal. For a moment in his mind, the dream he had in Kinmoku flashed through his mind as he saw them with Rini on the couch telling her she would be a big sister. His whole body suddenly felt warmer as if he had walked outside into the heat of the summer sun.

Ken nodded. He and Ikuko’s eyes were watering with joy that their daughter had been lucky enough to find young man who loved her and would love the child she carried even though it was not his. “Then the two of you have our blessing. When did you wish to marry?”

“As soon as we can, I do not want Serena disgraced for being pregnant and single, nor your family,” Seiya said looking at her parents. “I have plenty of money from our music, so I will go apartment shopping this week. Perhaps, you could help me find something suitable, Ken. I want it near our school, so that it will take us less time to get home to our daughter once classes are over.” 

Ken laughed and smiled as the young man across from him. “It’s about time you called me by my first name after all I am going to be your father-in-law. And of course, we will go get a paper and look over what is available over dinner.”

Serena’s eyes widened with surprise before she gushed out, “School? You still expect me to stay in school.”

Seiya nodded as he answered, “We will both finish high school and college to be good examples to our daughter.”

Ikuko looked at Seiya and scrutinized the young man for a few moments before murmuring, “You are so sure it’s a girl.” But when his response was just a nod, she turned to her daughter and said, “Tomorrow, we will go pick out some books on weddings and go visit the church to see when they are available.” 

Serena nodded feeling a little overwhelmed. “I…I need to tell my friends. But, I am not sure how to face them,” she said hanging her head.

Seiya took her hand again and squeezed it reassuringly. “We will tell them all together. Tomorrow, I will reserve a room for us at the restaurant near my apartment for lunch and we’ll invite all of our friends. I’ll be at your side, and if you cannot find the words to tell them, I will help you find them.”

Serena smiled at their joined hands and squeezed Seiya’s hand back. “Together, yes, that’s how we will face this.” She looked up at him with eyes shimmering with happiness she did not expect to feel in the circumstances.

Seiya felt his heart skip a beat as he looked into her big blue eyes and saw the spark that belonged there shinning up at him.

* * *

_The Restaurant the next afternoon_

“Wow, a private room for lunch,” Lita said looking around before letting out a low whistle at the nice accommodations.

“Yeah, what’s the special occasion?” Raye asked eyeing Taiki with suspicion.

“I don’t know. Seiya told us to be here at this time too, but he gave us no reason for the meeting,” Taiki said watching Amy as she smelled the fresh flowers on the table. He thought she looked rather stunning as the afternoon sunlight caused her hair to have a slightly brighter turquoise hue.

Yaten and Mina were holding hands, standing by themselves quietly discussing an issue of great importance. Everyone turned to look when Serena and Seiya entered the private room with the head waiter following them. They indicated for everyone to sit down and no one said anything until the waiter had taken everyone’s order. 

Finally, Yaten asked the questions weighing on everyone’s minds, “Seiya, what is going on? Why did you call us here and go to the trouble of a private room?”

Seiya looked at Serena, who nodded for him to proceed, “Serena and I have something very important to tell each of you so we wanted to tell you together.”

Serena smiled brightly to ease the tension she could tell her friends were feeling. “Seiya and I have decided we want to get married, and my parents have accepted his proposal.”

“What?” Raye yelled shattering the moment of dead silence that had fallen. 

Seiya rubbed his ear. “Raye, I have to be able to hear in order to write good music so please spare a poor guy’s ear drums.”

Yaten and Taiki looked at each other then at Seiya. Yaten commented calmly on his friend’s announcement, “So your path has been laid out? Ours has too.” 

Raye looked about to say something else, when the Starlights suddenly turned pale, their eyes glazed over and they fell out of their chairs. 

“Seiya?” Serena said reaching for him concerned.

He rose looking shaken as he offered an explanation, “Our hearts have shown each of us our destiny, so we must go and face our princess. She will expect an answer. We must each give it.” When he saw her worried face, he pulled her to her feet and cupped her chin in his hands and kissed her lips gently. “I promise, Dumpling, I will return shortly.”

Taiki rose and a pale Amy looked at him with anxious eyes. “Don’t worry, sweetheart. I will return shortly as well.”

Yaten and Mina rose together her eyes were brimming with tears. “I did not realize it would be so soon,” she whispered.

Yaten looked concerned as he responded. “Have you changed your mind?” 

Mina shook her head to indicate she still intended to go with him. “I love you so there is no other way. Please give me a little time. I will join you outside shortly.”

Serena, Lita, Raye, and Amy all looked at Mina with widening eyes as the meaning of her conversation with Yaten began to sink in.

“What do you mean you’ll join him?” Raye demanded. 

Yaten nodded at Mina and looked at the other four girls, giving them a sad smile. “This is where I say good-bye to you, my dear friends. Amy, I expect you to make Taiki very happy. Please challenge him in all things and never let him win unless he earns it.” Yaten walked over to Serena and took her by the shoulders. “I know Seiya can be childish and arrogant, but in the entire universe, I have never seen a love like he feels for you. Please make him happy,” Yaten requested and then smiled when she nodded. “Good bye Moon Princess, hug Luna for me and tell her no matter where I go she will always be my favorite feline.”

Yaten turned and followed the other two out the door. Mina stood in front of her friends. Softly, she said, “I have to go too.”

Serena shook her head no. “Mina, you can’t leave us. You are our dear friend and fellow scout. We aren’t complete without you,” Serena said her eyes tearing up. The other scouts were about to join her in protesting, when she raised her hand silencing them. “Mina, are you sure about this? You’ll be leaving everything behind,” Serena softly questioned.

Mina nodded taking a deep breath before responding, “I know this will sound cliché, but I love him with all of my heart. I knew that I had very strong feelings for him, even that I loved him but when they were singing, I could feel Yaten calling to me, and I felt my heart swell as if something that had been missing had been returned. When I looked into Yaten’s eyes later that night, I knew I had been missing him this entire time. I don’t think I could survive without him.”

Amy looked at her friend and knew that behind the tears brimming in her eyes they were also shining with understanding at Mina's feelings. “Mina, I do not want you to go. You are so important to us, but I understand what you feel for Yaten. It is the same thing I feel for Taiki.”

Raye raged at Mina as she did not even attempt to stop the tears from spilling out of the corners of her eyes. “But, what if something happens? Without the fourth inner scout, we wouldn’t be able to form a barrier to protect the princess.” Raye paused as her voice caught in her throat, “And, who am I supposed to rely on to help me pick up guys? You know these three aren’t any good at it.”

Mina laughed at Raye as she wiped away her own tears now slidingdown her cheeks. “Oh, I think with Chad back in town you will suddenly find that other guys don’t hold much interest for you,” Mina said knowingly.

Raye shook her head still in denial that she had any sort of romantic feelings for the rising rock star. “Humph. That hard-headed boy, who can’t sing, could never interest me.” 

Everyone laughed at Raye's continued inability to admit her feelings.

Lita shook her head and said, “Don’t worry Mina, I’ll keep her straight.” Lita's smile fell as she hung her head and sadly whispered, “But, I don’t know who I’ll go shopping with or who will honestly critique my cooking because well Serena will eat anything.” Lita raised her head and her eyes brightened as she tried to support her friend with a voice of mock cheerfulness, “But hopefully, you picked up some of my cooking tips so you can make delicious meals for Yaten.”

Mina swallowed the lump in her throat and forced herself to give a brave smile. “Lita, even a thousand lessons, would never me make nearly as good of cook as you are. Make sure to be good to Andy or I might come back to snag him away. After all, I have to like a guy who always makes sure the arcade has the latest release of the Sailor V game.”

Mina turned back to her princess but Serena raised her hand to silence her.

“Mina, you were the first of the scouts to be awakened and the last of the inner scouts to join us, but even before you joined us, you were my inspiration,” Serena paused her eyes tearing up and her voice faltered slightly as she tried to continue despite the heartache weighing on her as she knew she was saying goodbye to her friend for a very long time, maybe forever. “I always wanted to be like you, so beautiful and brave, always going after what you wanted. I don’t want you to go.” Serena's entire body was quivering now as the emotions she was feeling started to overwhelm her, “But, I know how important it is to follow your heart, and Yaten holds your heart in his as you hold his in yours. The two of you will not be complete apart from one another. So, I know you need to go.” Serena took her friend’s hands and put a smile on her face as she finished what she had to say, “But, who will I fail all of my tests with now?”

Mina started to sob openly and threw her arms around Serena. “Serena, I will always be with you. I love you, princess.” 

The two girls stood there and cried together for several minutes; their friends watched them crying too and then joined them. The five of them standing in an embrace, tears of loss falling freely from their eyes. 

Finally, Mina broke the embrace and hugged each one of her friends one last time. She looked at her three fellow scouts and said, “Protect her, with all you have, at all costs.” She embraced Serena one last time and ran from the room as she felt her resolve to leave her friends failing. They followed and watched her as Yaten pulled her into his arms comforting her as they walked away. 

Seiya caught Serena’s eye one last time. He pulled down his sunglasses and winked. 

She clenched her fist and held it to her heart. She knew what he was telling her without needing words, and he was right- no more tears, this was Mina’s heart’s destiny coming true. 

_At Mina’s house_

Mina finished writing the letter to her parents. She reread it for the fiftieth time. She knew they would never let her go if they were here, so unfortunately,a good-bye letter was the only way to explain to them that she was safe but gone for good. She folded the letter and stuck it in the envelope, sealing it with a kiss. She turned to the white cat, who had entered the room. 

The animal looked at her. His eyes sparkling with unshed tears as he quietly asked, “So, you’re really leaving?”

Mina nodded unable to speak. She had not known saying good-bye to Artemis would be this hard. She could not imagine him not being at her side yet she knew his place was here with Luna, with their princess, and with the scouts. Both of them sat there looking at each other ignorant to how much time was passing when Yaten entered the room and gave her a sad smile, understanding her heartache.

“It’s time, my love,” he said softly.

Mina held up her finger for one more minute. She reached down and pulled Artemis onto her lap and hugged him. “Artemis, in this entire world, you are my best friend. I wish I could find a way to tell you how much I love you and how I will miss you every day.”

Artemis’ tears started to fall unchecked as he put his paws on her shoulder. “Mina, I love you too. I’d ask you to stay, but I know you have to go where your heart is leading you. Please, be safe. And, when you can come back and visit us.”

Mina set him down and then reached into her purse. She removed her Venus Scout wand and placed it on the desk, both she and Artemis looked at it for several moments. “Make sure they protect Serena. She has been so vulnerable lately, which makes leaving her even harder.”

Artemis nodded and watched as she walked towards Yaten. “Yaten,” Artemis called, “you take care of her, treasure her. Or, I’ll come across the galaxy and claw your eyes out if you don’t.”

Yaten nodded and bowed slightly to the white feline. "You have my solemn vow, Artemis," he replied before leading Mina out of the room while trying to juggle her ten bags of clothes, shoes, and accessories. 

Artemis curled into a ball on the floor not paying attention to the minutes as they passed, sobs shaking his body. His tears would cease only for a little while before a new well of grief filled up inside of his heart and then he would cry again.He could not say how much time had passed when he heard the door creak open. He lifted his head and smiled sadly. “Luna,” he croaked through the torrent of emotions that had constricted his tiny throat.

The black cat walked over and laid down next to him and let him cry, for once not making fun of him.

* * *

_Harvard -several hours later_

“Sage, are you sure they’ll accept us?” Darien asked looking intently at the woman standing before him. They were standing in an empty gymnasium, which since the time was one in the morning was dark except for the faint glow of the exit signs.

Sage touched the side of Darien’s face and smiled lovingly up at him. “Darien, you’ll love Kinmoku. The world is lush and beautiful like Earth and the people are as vibrant and different as they are here. I will help you get used to our customs and traditions before the two of us assume the throne. I promise you the people of Kinmoku will come to love you as much as I do,” she said passionately.

The gym seemed to glow, as if a large orange candle had suddenly been lit.When the light faded, several feet in front of the prince and princess stood the three Starlights and Mina. 

“Darien,” Mina gasped looking at the Earth Prince in his full armor. She looked at the woman next to him, “Princess Kakyuu?” She turned to Star Healer confused, but she motioned for Mina to be quiet. She started to open her mouth to protest but instead turned and glared at Darien.

The princess smiled at the Starlights. “So, have your hearts revealed their destinies to you?” When her three scouts nodded, she said, “Tell me then. You first Maker.”

Maker nodded, “My heart belongs with Amy. I will stay here with her.”

The princess nodded, “And, Healer?”

Healer looked intently at Kakyuu, “My heart belongs with Mina but my place is at your side. She will come with us to Kinmoku and serve you in Maker’s place.”

The princess looked at Mina who nodded confirming Healer’s words. The princess turned to Fighter. “Well, Fighter that leaves you but I already know your decision. You will stay with the Moon Princess, will you not?” 

Fighter nodded ignoring the cold stare Darien was currently wearing. “Yes, I will stay here. She has all of my heart so I can be no where else.”

Princess Kakyuu looked at her Starlights and said, “My heart too has found its destiny on Earth. Prince Darien will be coming to Kinmoku, where after a period of time we plan to wed. He will fill the spot voided by Fighter as my protector but he will not be a Starlight.”

Mina gasped, “Then, you are who Darien left Serena for?”

Princess Kakyuu looked at the young woman for several moments before asking, “Can you still dedicate yourself to me knowing this?”

Mina looked at the woman and could feel the same gentle and sweet spirit she felt from Sailor Moon. She knew Kakyuu was worthy to be her princess. “I cannot blame you because Serena and Darien stopped loving each other, or because you are the one that Darien’s heart now belongs too,” Mina paused for a second, and then glaring at Darien she added, “and, I can serve you because I know with Seiya, Serena will be happier than she ever could have been with Darien.”

Darien scoffed, but Princess Kakyuu cut him off before he could say something hurtful about Serena or Seiya. “Very well, then I embrace you as my Starlight.” She turned and looked at the Starlights. “Because the true form of your heart’s destiny were women, whom loved you and you loved as men, you can no longer be women, regardless of which planet you are on. Each of you will in time discover your true forms as warriors, just as till now you were Starlights.” As she spoke these words, Mina transformed into a Starlight and Healer, Maker, and Fighter changed into Yaten, Taiki, and Seiya once more. The princess sighed. “We must say goodbye now, even though this breaks my heart.” She embraced Taiki and Seiya. “Be happy my friends. Protect the Princess of the Moon and the rest of the people of this planet.” 

Yaten looked at his friends trying not to cry but he could not help wiping his eyes. “Taiki, Seiya, I…I don’t know how to say goodbye to you even though we are not technically brothers, I love the two of you as my brothers and cannot imagine saying goodbye.”

Taiki put a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Then don’t say goodbye. How about we say see you later?”

Seiya nodded putting a hand on Yaten’s other shoulder. “Because, we will see you later, one day.”

Yaten smiled and softly said, “See you later.”

Seiya and Taiki nodded and simultaneously replied, “See you later.”

Mina turned to Taiki as Yaten stepped away from his friends. “Amy is a very special person, please be good to her.” When Taiki nodded, she walked over to Seiya and gave him a hug. “She loves you. She always has but she just has to let go and embrace her love for you. I think she is afraid of it but I know you two will find a way. I’m just sorry I am going to miss the wedding.”

Seiya laughed and hugged the former Scout of Love tightly. “I’ll make sure we have lots of pictures to show you when you return.”

“Wedding?” Darien exclaimed surprised.

Mina turned to him and practically snarled in response. “Yes Darien, Serena’s parents have accepted Seiya’s request to marry their daughter.”

Seiya knew this was his last chance to get Darien to talk to Serena without breaking his promise to her. “Darien, I still think she would want to talk to you before you leave. Perhaps you could call her or go to Japan before you depart for Kinmoku.”

Darien rolled his eyes. “We’ve been through this Kou. Serena and I have nothing else to say to one another.”

Seiya was about to say something else, but the look Princess Kakyuu gave him silenced him and he simply said. “Your choice, Chiba. You'll have no one but yourself to blame for the regret of this choice someday.”

Darien nodded as he rolled his eyes believing the younger man to be overly theatrical with his warning. “Being with Kakyuu is my choice, as apparently you are now Serena’s choice. Make her happy, she is a very special person.”

Seiya nodded. He and Taiki followed the other four outside, They watched as Princess Kakyuu called upon the power of the stars and the group vanished in three yellow streaks of light and soon were not visible to their eyes. “Well Taiki, how the heck are we supposed to get home?” 

Taiki laughed and clapped his friend on the back. “Come on, I brought the group’s credit card. We’ll go buy plane tickets and call the girls before we take off so they aren’t worried.”

Seiya glanced back at the spot where the four of them had vanished from, and he wondered one day when Chiba returned how he would react to knowing that he had left a daughter behind. Seiya shook his head to clear the thoughts of how unpleasant that meeting would surely be. He would worry about that day when it came but no matter what would happen he would fulfill his vow and love Serena and their daughter with everything he had to give.


	11. Chapter Eleven

_Tokyo, the pier –a few days later_

The sunlight was fading as Serena looked out across the water. She watched a ripple as it made the last rays of light dance across the otherwise calm surface. She smiled as she felt a warm presence approach. “It’s about time you get back. I don’t like to be kept waiting. You might want to write that down for future reference,” she teased as she closed her eyes and gave a silent thank-you for his safe return before turning to face the man she was going to marry. 

Seiya scoffed, “Hmm, well if we are taking notes on each other get your pen out I have a whole list. It takes a lot to keep someone as good looking as I am happy.”

Serena narrowed her eyes at his arrogance and spat, “And, I don’t like cocky jerks. You might want to write that down too.”

Seiya laughed as he continued to nettle her. After all, her eyes were equally beautiful to him when they were filled with the fire of her temper. “Well, it’s a good thing the only guy around here is extremely cool.”

Serena laughed too, unable to stay mad at him since she had been so worried since he had left the luncheon earlier in the week to return to Princess Kakyuu. She had been more afraid than she cared to admit to herself that he might be forced to leave Earth. “You’ll never quit will you?” She tilted her head up so she could get a better look at him, watching as he shook his head no. She smiled as he came to stand in front of her and then asked the question that had been weighing on her mind the past week, “Are you sure about this?”

Seiya gently stroked the side of her face, “Hmmm, let me think about it. Nope, I’ve changed my mind,” he said and laughed at the shocked expression on her face. “Oh Dumpling, you make it too easy sometimes.”

Serena scowled and crossed her arms. “Well, I’ve decided I can’t marry a jerk like you.”

The rest of what Serena had wanted to say was cut off by a chilling voice, “That’s good news because I was afraid we’d have to intervene.”

Seiya and Serena turned to face the four outer scouts who were in their full uniforms. Seiya grinned as he coolly said, “Well somehow, Sailor Uranus, I’m not surprised that you don’t recognize a joke when you hear one because Serena and I were kidding around. We have every intention of getting married.” He looked at Serena who nodded, confirming their union would take place.

Sailor Uranus smiled coldly. “Then let me tell you something that isn’t a joke. I’ll kill you before I let an outsider marry our princess.”

Serena’s eyes flashed with anger at her friends’ behavior. “Stop this.”

“Yes, stop this! Serena has made her choice,” Raye said running to Serena’s side. Amy, Taiki, and Lita joining her a moment later all panting from their sprint to intervene between the outer scouts and Seiya. 

Sailor Neptune looked at them with disdain and her usually soft voice was dripping with acid as she asked, “How can you allow her to marry this alien? She is to marry Darien.”

Lita seethed, “How dare you? You four have not been around. You haven’t seen the pain she has suffered because of Darien recently. Seiya is the one who has brought her comfort and happiness.”

Uranus yelled. “Enough. You die now, Seiya Kou.”

“Mercury Crystal Power!”

“Jupiter Crystal Power!”

“Mars Crystal Power!”

Sailor Mercury stared intently at the four outer scouts. “We will not let you fight Seiya. He is to be Serena’s husband and that makes him our prince.”

Sailor Jupiter nodded in agreement. “And that means, we’ll fight anyone who tries to hurt him.”

The four outer scouts stared at the other three, the surprise at their defiance quickly fading from their faces. Sailor Pluto stated calmly, “You should know by now you can’t beat us.”

“Moon Eternal Power!” Serena called and transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon. “I will not let you hurt, Seiya.”

Sailor Uranus stepped forward. “Sailor Moon, we cannot let you marry him and we will fight even you to stop this wedding from happening.”

Seiya stepped through the four girls gently moving Sailor Moon to the side. “No, you will fight me and me alone,” he said holding his head high no trace of fear visible on his handsome face.

Taiki gasped. “Seiya, you can’t fight them. You are only human. You can no longer transform into Star Fighter.”

Sailor Moon grabbed his arm. “Is that true?” she demanded.

He gently pried her fingers off. “Yes, but don’t worry. I’ll win, so Dumpling, you stay out of this. You cannot be hurt and no arguing you know I’m right.”

Sailor Neptune laughed as she mocked him, “Silly little boy, you can’t stand against us.”

Seiya laughed at her attempts to belittle him but then his dark blue eyes hardened along with his voice. “Your greatest weakness is how much you underestimate me and how much you doubt my love for Serena. Now, I’ll face you as a mere man and I will win.”

“World Shaking,” Uranus yelled casting her attack on him.

Seiya dodged and ran up to Uranus and kicked her legs out from under her causing Uranus to fall backwards. She hit the ground hard and the wind was knocked out of her. Seiya dodged to the other side as Neptune cast her Deep Submerge. He could not quite get clear and felt the water rip at his left side but ignored the pain. He climbed to his feet and smiled. “Is that all you have?” he called as he sprinted at the surprised scout and rammed her with his shoulder knocking her to the ground.

“Dead Scream!” Pluto yelled pointing her Garnet Rod at him and narrowing her eyes, as the power of her attack closed in on him. “You’re dead outsider.”

Seiya hit the ground. Blood dripped down his face from where the attack had torn his cheek and lip. 

Sailor Moon screamed and ran forward towards him.

He rose to his knees and held out his hand, gesturing for her to remain where she was. “You never listen, Dumpling.” Seiya held onto his ribs and struggled to his feet. “Now, where were we?”

Sailor Saturn looked at him intently, before asking, “You are willing to die, mortal?”

Seiya nodded his face determined. “I would die a thousand deaths for Serena.”

Sailor Moon whispered, “Seiya no, please.”

“World Shaking,” Uranus called her eyes flashing with anger.

Seiya was about to dodge when Saturn stepped in front of him blocking the attack with ease. 

Neptune gasped, “Saturn, what are you doing?”

Sailor Mars stepped beside her and growled, “She’s acknowledging what you refuse to, that Seiya is truly Serena’s destiny. And that even as a mortal with no special powers or abilities, he was able to knock both of you down.”

When the three outer scouts held their ground and did not back down, Sailor Mercury pleaded with them to understand. “Listen, you don’t know everything that has happened. Darien is gone. He has fallen in love with another and left this planet to be with her.”

“What? Left this planet…” Sailor Uranus asked confused but then realization dawned her face. “He went with your Fireball Princess, didn’t he?” She spat at Seiya and Taiki.

“Yes,” Taiki said quietly. “They are in love with one another.”

“Enough,” Sailor Uranus screamed. “I will destroy you, Seiya. Then, I will bring Prince Darien back.”

Sailor Pluto was about to say something when maniacal laughter cut her off.

“Well this is delightful. I thought wiping out the scouts and killing the Moon Princess would be difficult but with you fighting like this you’re making my job easy,” said a voice that sounded like a dark echo.

Everyone turned to see a shadowy figure standing on the water. The remaining sun blinded them from clearly seeing his face, but his neon green eye were still visible under his black cloak. 

Sailor Moon turned and looked at him. “Who are you? Show yourself,” she demanded.

The being laughed at her. “Names are not important, not when you’ll be dead in a few minutes. “Soul Chasm Thief,” the creature screamed. The attack he summoned brought forth green lighting that flashed from his hands towards Sailor Moon.

“No,” Seiya yelled, jumping in front of the princess. The lightening ripped through him, knocking him back into Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon cradled an unconscious Seiya to her, as the weight of his body caused her to fall to her knees. “Seiya, no. Seiya wake up,” she pleaded.

Jupiter clenched her fists. “Mars, Mercury, let’s fry this creep,” she growled.

Mars and Mercury nodded. The three inner scouts combined their attacks and launched them at him, but the creature dodged their attacks and threw three lightening attacks back at them, knocking them down. 

Taiki ran to Mercury and scooped her up in his arms, gently trying to shake her awake. 

The four outer scouts launched their attacks at the monster which he laughed at as he dispatched them just as easily. 

He turned to Sailor Moon, his green eyes seeming to glow brighter with each attack he threw at them. “Now, where were we? Ahh, yes you were about to die so I could steal your life energy and that crystal you carry.” He raised his hands and murmured the enchantment, delighted as the green lightening weaved its way towards the princess but it never reached her. Taiki had jumped in front of her, letting the brunt of the attack slam into his body. 

“Taiki,” Sailor Moon yelled, still holding Seiya’s head in her lap. She whispered down to Seiya, “You stupid boy. You’re supposed to marry me in two weeks. You can’t die because I need you.” She looked at the blood running off the cut on his head as it stained the tips of her gloves. She looked at the creature whose eyes were glistening as he sensed victory. “I can’t let you hurt anyone else that I love. I stand for love and justice and against evil creepizoids who would hurt a girl’s fiancé shortly before their wedding and in the name of the moon, I’ll punish you.” She set Seiya’s head down gently and moved away from him, but the creature only laughed at her declaration.

“Oh Sailor Moon, you are so foolish. Do you think I can’t sense how much you are afraid to fight? I can’t figure out why but you are terrified to fight, not just me but at all which makes you weak.” The creature continued to laugh. He glanced at the scouts who were trying to find the strength to rise as one-by-one they returned to consciousness. “Well, I’d better get on with killing you princess before we are interrupted.”

“Stop,” a voice said commanded from behind Sailor Moon. “You will not harm her as long as there is life in my body.” Seiya walked to stand in front of Sailor Moon and gave their attacker a dark look.

The creature laughed. “A mortal harm me, hardly. Die now.”

Sailor Moon screamed and Seiya glared at the creature the rays of the sun splaying across his face and he began to pray. “Please give me the strength to save us all.” As the lightening came towards Seiya, a bright warm glow appeared and consumed the lightening.

“What is this?” the creature cried alarmed. “It can’t be! There is only one in the entire universe who can wield this power and upon his death he was banished from this solar system several lifetimes ago.” The creature disappeared as he called, “I’ll be back and then you’ll die princess.”

The scouts rose shakily to their feet, leaning on each other for support. Taiki helped Sailor Mercury up. They were about to say something when Seiya turned to Sailor Moon grabbing her gently by the shoulders.

“How could you? What were you thinking?” Seiya demanded searching her face.

“I, I…” Sailor Moon began to tear up, letting herself transform back into Serena. “I was afraid of you being hurt. I couldn’t just stand there and let something happen to you.”

Seiya pulled her into his arms, as he whispered against the top of her head. “You have to think of yourself and the baby first. Promise me.”

Serena just hugged his shirt her face nuzzled into his chest. “I can’t promise that I won’t try to protect you. I could never promise that.”

Uranus looked at them with confusion as she asked. “Baby?”

Mars stared at Serena shocked they were just now learning something that Seiya must have known for a while. “Why didn’t you tell us?” Sailor Mars questioned.

Taiki walked over to Seiya and softly inquired. “Is it yours?”

Serena and Seiya took a step back from the mob that was forming around them. Then, Seiya took her hand in his. “Yes, Serena is having a baby.”

Uranus scowled. “I knew it. You got her pregnant and that’s why she’s not with Darien."

Seiya’s eyes narrowed and he was about to respond when Mercury broke in, her face wide with a smile. “No, it’s not his. It’s Darien’s. Oh my gosh, Rini. The baby is Rini!”

Serena nodded and smiled back at Mercury. “Yes, Mercury is right. The baby is Darien’s, which means it is Rini. I tried to tell Darien but after he broke up with me he refused to listen or take my calls. I decided that I would rather raise her on my own than forcing Darien to return to a relationship he no longer desired. When my parents found out I was having a child and that Darien was not going to stand by me, they were going to send me away. Seiya came and told them he wanted to marry me and raise my daughter as his own child. They accepted his proposal as did I.”

Saturn’s eyes lit up and Pluto hung her head in shame. “Please forgive me, Seiya,” she said turning to the young man, “I have greatly underestimated the strength of your character.” She knelt in front of him and Saturn joined her. 

“I submit myself as your servant and guardian, sworn to protect you,” Saturn and Pluto declared in one unified voice. 

Neptune and Uranus stared at the group, aware that everyone was looking at the two of them. Neptune took Uranus’ hand, and the short-haired woman nodded. They knelt too. “Forgive us. We will serve and protect you both,” they both promised.

Serena smiled and leaned into Seiya. “Now, everyone get up. We have a wedding to plan.”


	12. Chapter Twelve

The next afternoon found Serena and the remaining three inner scouts gathered at Raye’s temple, sitting around a table.

“I can’t believe you are having a baby and didn’t tell us right away,” Raye said rising from her position by the table to scold Serena for the fifth time since yesterday afternoon. 

Amy shook her head at Raye trying to indicate the other scout should let the issue drop. “I can’t believe that we have another enemy, one that seems very strong,” Amy interjected. “Perhaps even stronger than…”

Raye waggled her finger at Amy and cut her off. “Don’t try to change the subject, Amy. Serena is going to explain herself.”

“Oh, Raye don’t start again. I still am not feeling very well,” Serena said holding her stomach.

“Humph. That’s what you get for keeping your best friends in the dark,” Raye said with a know-it-all voice.

“Oh Raye, cut her some slack,” Lita said yawning and putting down the bridal magazine she was looking at. She looked intently at Serena who was absentmindedly flipping through the magazine in front of her. “Serena, are you sure about this? Marrying Seiya, I mean.”

Serena lifted her head and looked at Lita. “Huh?”

Amy cleared her throat and gently interjected. “What I think Lita means is, this is all happening so fast. I mean not even two months ago, you were sure that you would spend the rest of your life with Darien and that his was the path your heart was meant to follow. Now, we are picking out wedding gowns with you to marry Seiya in a little over a week.”

Serena closed the magazine and looked at her friends and Luna, all of them watching her intently waiting for her to answer. She sighed and rose to her feet and walked over to stare out the door of Raye’s room across the yard. She began to speak softly. “Am I sure about marrying Seiya? I honestly don’t know. I have so many questions. Everything we have been through until Seiya came made me believe with all of my heart that Darien was my true love. I still love him, but I do not love him the way I once did.” She paused but did not turn around, instead she raised her head, letting the light of the sun warm her face. “When I am with Seiya, I feel this energy radiate from him that warms me somehow, like the sunlight. But, it is not always a gentle warmth like Darien’s. Seiya’s warmth seems to have this unbridled power behind it as if he could explode.” Serena glanced over her shoulder when the girls gasp. “No, not like that. I just feel like there is something more to him than what I have seen so far. Yet, no matter what it is, I do not care because we will face it together,” she said as she rubbed her stomach. She turned and looked at the scouts, smiling. “I wish I knew if I was making the right decision, but the questions remain, if Darien and I were meant to be together, why aren’t we? Why is he on another planet preparing to marry another girl? Why am I having our child without him? And, why is it that in the entire universe, it’s Seiya that makes me feel complete and not Darien? And, why is there another enemy with such power if we destroyed Chaos?”

The three scouts and Luna looked at her, unable to answer her questions but another voice coming up behind her and cleared his throat. “I can’t answer your questions, but I think I know someone who may be able to shed some light on the situation.”

Serena watched Artemis as he walked into the room. “Who Artemis?”

“Queen Serenity.” 

“Artemis, how would we even contact her?” Luna asked sauntering over to him.

“We can’t, but Serena can.” Artemis stated as he turned to the Moon Princess. “Do you want to speak with your mother?”

Serena nodded. “Yes, I would. I think having some answers to my questions may help me find peace with everything and move on with my life. And, maybe if she can shed some light on this new enemy, we can hopefully make it through this battle with no one getting hurt,” Serena said rubbing her stomach lovingly.

Luna looked up at the princess, her eyes welling with tears. “You’ve grown up so much lately. I’m very proud of you.”

Serena knelt and stroked the head of her beloved friend and companion, then winked at her. “Don’t go all soft on me. I still am the same fun loving Serena, and after I talk to Queen Serenity, I want to go eat Andy out of hamburgers.”

Everyone laughed and smiled at each other. 

“Serena, come lie down on Raye’s bed.” Artemis requested after everyone's laughter had abated. 

Serena complied with his request, and she looked intently at him before she laid her head back on the pillow. “Rini will be okay, won’t she?”

Artemis nodded. “Of course, I would never do anything to hurt our small princess or you.”

Serena smiled and closed her eyes. She listened as Artemis talked soothingly to her, while he called to Queen Serenity to come to her daughter in her time of need. The crescent moon on Serena’s forehead began to glow. She felt herself swirling through darkness and when she stopped spinning she was standing on the moon in the empty moon castle hallway. She walked out the door and onto the patio. She looked over the home that was hers in another lifetime and then looked to her side, a place where Darien had once held her in her arms kissing her goodbye.

“Don’t look so sad, my dearest daughter.” Queen Serenity said gently as she approached her daughter from the courtyard.

Serena smiled at the woman. Her moon mother always looked so graceful and beautiful as her silver hair and long white gown flowed behind her. “I am not sure I am sad, Mother. I’m not really sure about anything right now and that is why I am here.”

“You’ve grown so much. I am so proud of you, my dearest daughter.” Queen Serenity said as she came to stand by her daughter, gently kissing her on the forehead.

“I’m having a baby,” Serena confessed softly.

“I know.”

“Why am I having her without Darien at my side?” Serena asked raising her eyes to meet her mother’s. 

“Do you love Seiya?”

Serena jerked her head back surprised by the question. “I…”

Queen Serenity smiled encouragingly. “I won’t judge you, please be honest with me.”

Serena closed her eyes and saw his face, his blue eyes, his cocky smile, and imagined his voice singing to her. “Yes, I think I do love him but I still love Darien. How can this be?”

Queen Serenity took her daughter’s hand. “Let me show you a part of the past you are not aware of because it is the events that would have happened if the Negaverse had not invaded.”

Serena closed her eyes as her mother gently touched her forehead. She felt warmth spread out from where her mother’s fingers had graced her brow and then the world around her felt like it had started spinning. When she opened her eyes, she was still on the moon but they were in the Moon Kingdom of the past. Serena recognized the night. This was the night of the large ball where Darien had snuck in from the Earth to see her. Instead of warning her of the darkness stirring on Earth, he was whisking her around the dance floor. Serena turned to her mother who was still at her side. “They can’t see us, can they?” 

“No, we are merely here to watch what would have happened if the darkness had not descended on us.”

“Why was there a ball this evening anyway?”

“You will see just be patient my daughter,” Queen Serenity said smiling at the impatience she saw forming in her daughter’s eyes.

They watched as the Queen Serenity of that time entered the ballroom and the crowd stopped dancing to bow to the beautiful queen. Serena parted from Darien and went quickly to her mother’s side. The two of them took their seats on the royal thrones at the front of the room. 

Luna entered the room and she walked to the throne, stopping to bow her head at the queen and princess. She spoke softly to the queen, “They are here, your majesty.”

The queen nodded and said in a loud commanding voice, “Please show our esteemed guests in.”

The doors at the far end of the room from the thrones opened and Artemis walked through. 

Serena gasped when she saw who he was leading into the ballroom-Princess Kakyuu and the Starlights. 

“Fighter,” Serena breathed as she walked by her unaware of her presence. She watched as Fighter and the other two trailed behind their princess and bowed at the throne. She noticed how her other-self caught Fighter’s eye and held it while the Queen and Princess Kakyuu greeted one another. 

The room began to spin again and Serena turned to her mother. “I would have still met Seiya.”

“Yes but watch. The story does not end on that night. This is the next day.”

Serena realized they were in the royal garden. She saw herself wandering through the hedges and watched as she tripped over a branch on the ground. “Well apparently, I was not anymore graceful in that life than I am in this one.”

Queen Serenity laughed at her daughter but simply said, “Watch, dearest daughter.”

Serena looked back and saw she had not hit the ground. Instead, she saw herself in Seiya’s arms. 

“Are you okay, Princess?” The tall dark-haired boy asked holding the princess’ arms in his own.

Serena watched as she blushed up into his blue eyes, “Yes thank you, sir. I am rather clumsy.”

“Well, we can’t all be as graceful as I am,” Seiya said stepping back after he had made sure she was steadied on her feet. 

Serena gave her mother a raised eyebrow. “Apparently, nothing at all is different in this lifetime.”

Queen Serenity left out a giggle. “Oh, shush and watch.”

Serena turned back and was proud to see her other-self glaring at Seiya and saying, “Now, you just look here I don’t know who you are but I am completely capable of taking care of myself.”

“Fine then, next time, I will let you fall,” Seiya said turning to walk away from her.

“How dare you turn your back on me?” Princess Serena demanded grabbing his arm as he turned. 

Seiya started to say something but Princess Serena tripped on the same branch and fell face first into him, knocking them both down. Seiya now had the princess on top of him- his arms circling her protectively. “Well if you wanted me to hold you again, you could have just asked,” Seiya said smiling into her face.

“Oh, you jerk. Let me up,” Princess Serena said her blue eyes twinkling dangerously down into his.

“In a minute, I didn’t get my reward for being your cushion,” Seiya murmured.

“What?” Princess Serena started to say but was silenced when Seiya pulled her head down and closed his mouth over hers. 

Serena watched as she tried to resist but then melted into the embrace. When Seiya finally pulled away, she noticed that her other-self was quite breathless.

“What’s going on here?” Another voice said from behind them. 

Serena turned to see a furious Prince Darien standing behind the couple. 

“Darien!” Princess Serena exclaimed pulling herself from Seiya’s arms. “It isn’t what you think,” she said as Seiya took her arm and helped her to her feet. She shook off his arm and moved towards Darien. 

“Well, it looked like the two of you were embracing in a kiss,” Darien growled furiously.

“Yeah, that would be about it.” Seiya said nonchalantly.

Princess Serena glared at the other boy, but she stepped between Darien and Seiya when Darien started towards Seiya with clenched fists. “Please, no violence.”

“Just who are you?” Darien demanded. 

“The name’s Seiya. And as fun as this little tryst has been, you’ll have to wait to kiss me until later, Princess. I have other things to attend to,” Seiya said with a wave of his hand as he headed away from the other two and towards the royal palace.

Serena looked at the princess and prince who had started to argue. She said quietly to her mother. “I guess it was not always blissfully happy between us.”

Queen Serenity nodded. “No, it was not. Let’s skip ahead another few days, shall we?” 

Serena nodded and the world spun around again. Serena noticed that it was night. She saw herself once again in the garden, slumped over a bench, sobbing quietly. She saw a figure appear from the shadows and kneel beside her; the figure was Seiya. “Princess Serena, forgive me. These tears, I’ve caused them.”

Princess Serena lifted her head, tears still flowing from the corners of her eyes. “Seiya, I…” She stopped as he reached out and wiped the tears from her face. The princess shivered at his touch. “Seiya, we shouldn’t be together like this. I told Darien that I loved him and want to be with him.”

Seiya nodded, as if listening, and then he pulled her in and kissed her until she moaned in his arms. “If you love Prince Darien so much, why is it that you never really try to stop me when I kiss you?”

Princess Serena blushed and started to answer, when Seiya silenced her with another kiss, this one even longer. “Seiya,” she whispered breathlessly. 

He put a finger to her lips. “I can’t explain it but I know somehow I’ve loved you in another lifetime and being with you feels right to me. But, I am leaving now. If you want me, you’ll have to make the choice to be with me.”

Princess Serena sat there stunned as he rose to his feet, letting go of her and walked away.

Serena turned to Queen Serenity, “I would have loved both of them then too.”

Queen Serenity nodded. “Yes, you would have, but please, we must go forward another few days so you can see your choice.”

The world spun again. Serena saw they were in the royal throne room. The queen and princess of this lifetime, the four inner scouts, Prince Darien, Princess Kakyuu, and the three Starlights were all gathered but the Starlights were in their male forms. The queen was speaking. “Princess, Starlights, we are very saddened by your sudden departure.”

Princess Kakyuu glanced at Seiya, whose face was taunt with emotion as he stared intently at Princess Serena, who was staring back at him with eyes filled with conflicting emotions. “Well, your highness, we had originally planned on staying longer but unforeseen circumstances are demanding our immediate departure.”

Prince Darien snorted and under his breath muttered, “Not soon enough.”

Princess Serena broke her eye contact with Seiya to look at Prince Darien who promptly turned his eyes away from her. Serena noted that Darien’s eyes seemed to be filled with something bordering on disgust. 

“He resents her, me,” Serena said to her mother.

“Wouldn’t you resent him if he had embrace another girl while saying he loved you, not one time, but several times over the past few weeks?” Queen Serenity inquired gently. 

Serena looked thoughtfully back at the scene when the Queen Serenity of the past started speaking again, “We hope you will return soon.”

Princess Kakyuu glanced at Seiya again before responding, “I am sorry your majesty but I do not see us visiting again for quite sometime.” 

Princess Serena was shaking her head at these words as tears formed in her eyes. Prince Darien growled and began to leave the room. Princess Kakyuu and the Starlights began to leave also. Serena watched as the princess turned her head back and forth between the two and finally she yelled, “Seiya, wait, please! Don’t go. Please don’t leave me.”

The world began to spin again, and Serena found herself back on the moon, in her own lifetime. Her mother was watching her thoughtfully. 

Serena walked away and looked up at the stars. “I chose Seiya,” she whispered.

“Yes my daughter, you would have. I do not have all the answers but even though you and Darien share a very amazing bond and special love. Your heart apparently will always find its way to Seiya.”

“Mother, if you knew this, why did you not tell me before now? Why let me continue to chain myself to Darien if Seiya and I were always destined to find our way to each other?” 

“Honestly daughter, I did not always see this alternate past. It did not come to me until Rini traveled back through time, and I watched as the events have unfolded for you with Rini coming back. I knew that even if I told you that you were meant to be with another, you would not give up your daughter, so I watched and when I saw Seiya appear I knew that it was only a matter of time, but I did not interfere, even when you were hurting so much last year and were so conflicted between the two men you loved. I knew you needed to find out on your own and make your own choice as to whether you could love Seiya or not. Just as you would have in the Silver Millennium had the Negaverse never appeared and stopped Princess Kakyuu and the Starlights from visiting.” 

Serena nodded and was quiet for a moment as she processed her thoughts before softly saying, “I think I somehow always knew that my path and Seiya’s was intertwined, especially when Seiya left the school rooftop. I felt like a part of me was ripped out but I just kept thinking with Darien back everything would be fine, but it wasn’t fine.”

Queen Serenity nodded then said sternly, “Daughter, listen to me carefully, our time is running short. There is a new threat against the life you have come to love and you and my granddaughter will be at risk.”

“Do you know who the threat is, mother?”

“I am not sure but I can’t help but feel a connection between this evil and that of Chaos,” Queen Serenity said embracing Serena. 

Serena whispered, “I will be careful and I will make sure that everyone I love is safe.” Serena felt herself drifting away from her mother and fading back into the consciousness of her own world. She sat up and saw her friends surrounding her.

“Well?” Raye asked.

“Did you get the answers you were seeking?” Luna questioned.

Serena nodded and sat up slowly. She turned to face everyone. “Yes, I did. My mother showed me what my last lifetime would have been like, if the Negaverse had not invaded. In that lifetime, Seiya and I found each other as well. I can feel free to let go of Darien and embrace my life with Seiya. I think it will still take some time for my heart to let go of Darien. He has been the core of it for such a long time but I know eventually I will be able to let him go completely.”

Lita nodded. “I am glad your visit with your mother brought you peace.”

Amy looked uncertain as she asked, “Did Queen Serenity mention anything about the new enemy we are facing?”

“Yes, she is not sure who it is but feels a connection between this new enemy and Chaos.” Serena said gravely. 

Artemis and Luna gave each other a look, and then Artemis spoke, “I don’t want you to worry, princess. Luna and I will keep digging for information on this new enemy. You just worry about taking care of yourself and planning your wedding.”

Serena smiled as she nodded. “Yes, but first I think I want something to eat and then a nap. And, after the nap I want to go to that new boutique and try on some dresses. Then, next to the new boutique there is a new café, I want to try their imported tea and maybe have a pastry.”

Raye shook her head before grumbling, “Well, we’d better save the dress trying on for last because the way she eats she will never fit into any dress she buys now.”

Serena glared at Raye and before long the two were arguing. Everyone else just shook their heads and laughed. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

Ten days later, the sun was shining brilliantly, sharing the sky with the moon which seemed to almost shimmer as the rays of the sun soaked across it. In the center of a local park with blooming flowers and trees, people gathered, both young and old to celebrate the union of Seiya Kou and Serena Tsukino. 

There was an arbor strewn with white roses, lilacs, and ivy at the front of the crowd. A priest stood there with Seiya beside him. Seiya nervously played with his crescent moon cuff links, which matched his earrings. His black suite with red vest looked dashing as the slight breeze caught his hair and caused it to flow out behind him. He glanced at his side where Taiki stood as his best man. Beside Taiki was Sammy, Chad, and Andy, each young man looking dashing. Everyone turned as the music changed and the bridal procession began. Molly was first to come down the aisle followed by, Lita, Raye, and Amy. Seiya smiled at the girls. They all looked beautiful in their gowns. The gowns came to their knees and had spaghetti straps: Amy’s was turquoise, Raye’s was red, Lita’s was dark green, and Molly’s was orange. Seiya did not miss the loving looks that each scout gave to the man opposite her. He chuckled internally knowing Chad was finally breaking Raye’s walls down and winning her heart. He and Serena had talked about it last night after their rehearsal dinner when he walked her home. Seiya thought back to their conversation and a lump formed in his throat.

_Seiya and Serena’s footsteps seemed to be the only sound on the empty street as Seiya escorted Serena home. Their arms were linked together. He smiled down at her in the moonlight contemplating her observation about two of their friends. “I agree, Dumpling. Chad and Raye are good for one another.”_

_Serena sighed before she responded, “I hope that they can be as happy as we are some day.”_

_Seiya stopped walking and pulled Serena around to look at him. “Do you mean that? Are you still sure that tomorrow you want to marry me?”_

_Serena laughed, her eyes twinkling as she teased her fiancé.“Don’t tell me the remarkably over-confident Seiya Kou has doubts about anything.”_

_Seiya laughed at her teasing, but his eyes grew serious once more. “I want more than anything for you to be happy, and I know that well, you thought you’d be marrying someone else tomorrow, not me...”_

_Serena smiled up at him and raised her hand to his face. She stroked his cheek affectionately. “If you want me to be happy, you’ll meet me tomorrow at the front of the aisle and make me your wife.”_

_Seiya leaned down, hesitated for a second, and then kissed her gently. “Serena, I promise, with my life’s blood, I will live to make you happy.”_

_Serena smiled as she nodded accepting his words. “I’ll see you tomorrow. I’ll be the knock-out in the white dress.”_

The gentle music changed to signal the bride was ready to come down the aisle snapping Seiya out of his reflection. He felt something burning in his heart as he saw Serena at the back of the aisle, with her father. Her gown white, with a royal blue sash tied in a knot, with the excess sash flowing backwards with Serena’s train. The gown was strapless and her neck was adorned with a pearl necklace her mother had let her borrow. Her veil was attached to a new pearl and diamond tiara that Luna and Artemis had presented her that morning. She was wearing antique white gloves, her scouts had found for her. Seiya smiled for his Dumpling had granted his request and worn her hair the way she always did with her two pigtails-the way he liked it best. However, her blonde strands of hair had tiny white flowers and pearls throughout it which glistened when the sun brushed over them. 

Seiya never let his eyes leave hers until her father presented her to him, and he took his eyes off his bride only long enough to shake her father’s hand. The couple turned to face the minister as they were turning both the bride and groom noticed the tears of joy in their friends’ eyes. The minister began the service once their guests were seated. The couple repeated the words where required and then it came to their vows which they had agreed to write themselves. Seiya went first his hands holding both of Serena’s and their blue eyes locked deeply.

“Serena, I believe a man should never make any promise he cannot uphold, so when I say these words to you, they are my promise and bond. I vow to care for you and protect you. I will make sure your beautiful smile continues to shine and your loving laughter never fades away. I give you all I have, but most especially, I give you my heart. I give you my heart without restrictions for there is no limit to the love I have for you.” As Seiya said these words, tears brimmed in his eyes and the sun flared in the sky causing an immense and gentle warmth to flow over everyone present at the wedding.

Serena’s eyes brimmed with tears as she began to speak. “Seiya, my dearest friend, you are the lighthouse of my life. You are this brilliant light that brings me in from the dark and brings joy into my heart. I promise to be a faithful wife to you, devoting myself to making sure your dreams come true. I will always be by your side supporting you as you have always supported me, especially when I seem to find myself tripping and falling down over the various stumbling blocks life has thrown our way. I vow that from this day forth, you will be the only man in my heart for it belongs to only you and with the last breath of my body, I will strive to bring you the same happiness you bring into my life.”

Even before the minister finished saying the groom could kiss the bride, Seiya had pulled Serena close and touched his lips to hers, their tears inter-mixing in a sweet embrace. They were no longer separate but one. In the sky, the moon and sun glowed brilliantly bathing, not only the Earth, but the entire universe in warmth-the warmth of love.

Seiya and Serena finished their embrace and smiled at one another before turning to face their family and friends, as Mr. and Mrs. Seiya Kou. They were greeted with thunderous applause. Serena saw her parents standing in the front holding one another, tears running down their faces as they smiled at her and Seiya. They walked forward and stopped to embrace her parents, before continuing down the aisle. Serena smiled when she saw the four outer scouts standing together and even Amara had a smile on her face. 

Seiya whispered into Serena’s ear. “I have a surprise for you, Dumpling.”

Serena turned her eyes up and gleefully asked. “Oh, and what would that be?”

He pointed towards the road that passed through the park. Serena gasped as she saw a white carriage, adorned with roses and lilacs. The carriage was drawn by ten white Lipizzaner horses who were wearing wreaths of white roses and lilacs. Seiya waved and the two footmen rolled out red carpet the whole way from the carriage to the couple’s feet. Serena turned to him and smiled as he linked their arms together and escorted her to the carriage. He helped her up then climbed in beside her. She leaned into him and sighed as the carriage started to move forward on its way to the banquet hall where they would have their reception. 

“Serena, I have never been so happy.” Seiya said smiling down at the woman who was resting her head against his arm. 

“I know what you mean. Seiya, I need you to know that I love you and meant every word I said today,”Serena said pulling back to look up at him, smiling sweetly.

Seiya smiled and kissed the top of her head and then he moved his hand so that it was covering her stomach and whispered, “Serena, there is more that I wanted to say to you but with such a large audience I could not, so I have another vow I am making to you now. I promise not to only love you with my entire heart and soul, but I will love this child you are carrying right now with all that I have. She will only know love, I promise.”

Serena sighed with happiness and covered Seiya’s hand with hers and leaned back into him. “I know, Seiya, I know.”

The two enjoyed the rest of the ride to the banquet hall as the sun and moon watched them from the sky.

* * *

 

The carriage, after an extended ride through the park and parts of their city, pulled up to the banquet hall and the footman opened the carriage door. Seiya hopped down and took Serena’s hand as she stepped out of the carriage. He kissed it gently before folding it into his elbow as the two walked up the steps and into the banquet hall. They paused at the door as their master of ceremonies announced, “Ladies and Gentlemen, please join me in welcoming for their first public appearance, Mr. and Mrs. Seiya Kou.”

Serena could not help but let a grin spread across her face as she entered the room at Seiya’s side and saw the warm, smiling faces of her friends and family. She waved wildly when she saw the scouts at the front of the room. She started to trip over her feet but she felt Seiya’s strong arms around her steadying her. She turned and smiled at her husband, and she felt her heart tighten at the thought: she was married. She tilted her head and looked at her husband, who was shaking her father’s hand. She was pulled out of her thoughts when her father turned and pulled her into a big hug.

“I’m so proud of you, Serena. I hope you are happy,” Ken said as he held his daughter close.

“I am, Dad. I promise I am,” Serena whispered feeling a tear of happiness creep out of the corner of her eye.

She pulled away from her father to smile at him. She saw that Seiya was holding out his hand and he pulled her close and whispered. “I have another surprise, for my wife.”

Serena gave him a rueful smile. “Well husband, you’d better watch it you are setting a high precedent on surprises today. You’re going to make it hard on yourself later in our marriage.”

Seiya just laughed and pulled his wife out into the center of the dance floor. He motioned for the spotlight to shine upon them and he took the microphone handed to him by the DJ. “Ladies and Gentlemen. I want to thank you, for joining my wife and I today, to celebrate our marriage. We are so happy to have you here as our honored guests. If you will humor me for a few minutes, I have written a special song for this occasion and would like to sing it to my wife.”Seiya took his wife’s hand left hand with his left hand and felt their wedding bands, engraved with the symbols of the moon, stars, and sun brushing against one another. He began to sing:

 

_I thought I’d never find_

_A person who could_

_Always make me smile._

_Then one day, walking by_

_There was a beautiful girl_

_Who caught my eye._

_She changed my life_

_And now here you stand._

_So…_

_Take my hand_

_Walk with me_

_I want you to_

_Share this path_

_With me. I can’t_

_Imagine anyone_

_Else at my side_

_You are all I_

_Have ever wanted_

_And you’re all_

_I will ever need._

_Standing here, I_

_See the uncertainty_

_In your eyes, but I need_

_You to follow my lead._

_I’ll show you the way_

_To make your dreams_

_Shine brilliantly like_

_The sun up above._

_So…_

_Take my hand_

_Walk with me_

_I want you to_

_Share this path_

_With me. I can’t_

_Imagine anyone_

_Else at my side_

_You are all I_

_Have ever wanted_

_And you’re all_

_I will ever need._

_The moon lights_

_The Earth at night_

_With a warm_

_And loving glow_

_Just as you’re_

_The power in mine_

_Which causes me to shine._

_So…_

_Take my hand_

_Walk with me_

_I want you to_

_Share this path_

_With me. I can’t_

_Imagine anyone_

_Else at my side_

_You are all I_

_Have ever wanted_

_And you’re all_

_I will ever need…_

_Yeah…you’re all I’ll ever need…_

Serena was smiling and crying as he finished singing. He handed the microphone off and turned back to her. “Well, it still needs some work but it was the song that was in my heart when I thought of you, as my wife.”

Serena shook her head clearing away the tears. “It’s perfect. Thank you.”

Someone tapped their knife against their glass and everyone else joined in, indicating they wanted the bride and groom to kiss. Seiya smiled and said, “Well, we must give the crowd what they want.” He lowered his mouth to hers and felt his heart stir at the feeling of her lips against his.

Serena sighed happily as they broke the kiss and went to take their place at the head table. She was anxious for the food to be served all of this wedding stuff was making her hungry and she thought to be fair she was eating for two now. Internally she chuckled knowing, the other half of the two could eat as much as she could. “Seiya?”

“Yes, Dumpling?” 

“I just thought of something.”

“Uh oh, she’s thinking now, everyone watch out,” he teased.

“The toast. I can’t drink champagne.”

Seiya laughed before he addressed her concern, “Oh, well it’s a good thing one of us in this relationship always thinks ahead. I’ve already arranged to have your glass filled with sparkling grape juice.”

Serena shook her head. “What would I do without you?”

Seiya smiled and raised an eyebrow. “Well, be hopelessly lost of course but it is a good thing for you that you’ll never have to find out.” 

Serena shook her head at his constant cockiness. “Yes, I know. I’m stuck with you. No other woman could put up with that ego of yours.”

Seiya chuckled as the server brought the plates with their dinner. “Well, I think there are plenty of women who would give anything to put up with me, ego and all, but it is unlucky for them that my heart was given away to you a long time ago.”

Serena smiled and began to eat her stuffed chicken breast. Seiya had suggested it and she was glad he had because it was delicious. “Seiya, this is fabulous,” she said with a mouth full of food.

“Well, I’m glad you are enjoying it because I’m fairly certain the photographer just snapped a picture of you talking with a mouth full of food.”

“What?” Serena said aghast. 

Seiya chuckled, but his face grew serious as he saw his best friend rise from his seat and take a microphone. 

Taiki cleared his throat, “Excuse me everyone. I know you are eating, but if I could have your attention for just a moment I would like to say a few words to my best friend and his wife.” Taiki paused where there was a spattering of applause. “For those of you who do not know me, I am Taiki. Seiya and I have been friends all of our lives. He can be a tad difficult at times but I have never known a more loyal friend. And, I have never known him to be happier than when he is with you, Serena. I believe the two of you are meant to be together. So, I ask that everyone here raise a glass with me to wish the two of you a happy marriage, filled with joy. Cheers!” Taiki said taking a drink from his champagne flute, along with everyone else in the room.

Serena stood up and gave Taiki a kiss on the cheek. “Thank you.”

Taiki whispered, “You are welcome, Princess.”

Seiya shook his friend’s hand, and then smiling embraced him in a hug. “Taiki, you are as a brother to me.”

"I feel the same way, Seiya,” Taiki said grinning in return.

Everyone enjoyed the light music while they were eating. Several times people tapped their glasses for the couple to kiss. Serena growled after the fourth time. “Don’t they understand a woman is trying to eat here.”

Seiya smiled as he feigned hurt as he retorted. “What, less than two hours and you are already tired of kissing me?” He laughed when she opened her mouth and started to protest, he raised a finger to her lips to silence her. “Dumpling, not everyone realizes just how seriously you take your eating. Are you done now?”

Serena nodded. “Yes, I am. Why?”

Seiya pointed to Serena’s father who was making his way over to her. “Because, your father would like to dance with you.”

Ken Tsukino held out his hand and led his daughter onto the dance floor. The DJ began to play ‘A Song for My Daughter’ and the two began to sweetly dance together to the music.

There were few dry eyes in the room when the music stopped, and Ken kissed his daughter on the forehead. Ken took his daughter’s hand and led her over to where Seiya was standing next to Ikuko and Sammy. He symbolically took his daughter’s hand and placed it in Seiya’s and encased both of their hands with his and gave them a firm squeeze. He looked Seiya in the eye. “Thank you. Thank you for making her happy. From this day forth, you are my son.”

Ikuko placed a hand on Seiya’s shoulder. “And you are my son as well.”

Serena giggled at the look on Seiya’s face. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you quite this speechless.” 

Seiya recovered and looked at Ken and Ikuko his voice heavy with emotion as he responded to his in-laws. “I am overwhelmed. Thank you.”

Ikuko kissed him on the cheek then hugged her daughter before leading her husband away to talk to some of their friends that were on the other side of the room. Seiya and Serena turned to Sammy who was tugging at his tie and growling about his sister trying to kill him. Serena glanced at the dance floor where people were starting to dance. She saw that all of the scouts except Hotaru were out on the floor. Hotaru was looking a little overwhelmed, since she was the youngest person there. 

Serena got a wicked smile on her face and slung her arm over her brother’s shoulders. “Say, Sammy, why don’t you go ask Hotaru to dance?”

Sammy snorted and looked up at her. “You’re kidding right?”

Serena’s eyes twinkled as she said, “Why no, I just saw how lonely she looked and thought you might want to be a nice guy and ask her to dance.”

Sammy looked where she was pointing and saw she was right but he shook his head. “No thanks, I, uh, don’t feel like dancing.”

Serena’s eyes pooled with crocodile tears and she started to whimper. “Oh Sammy, you don’t want ruin my wedding day by not making sure all of my guests are happy.”

Sammy’s eyes widened with fear as he sputtered. “Oh God, you’re going to do the loud crying and wailing thing until you get what you want, aren’t you?”

Serena nodded her head furiously and Seiya sighed. “Sammy, you’re sunk. You might as well do what she wants.”

Sammy snarled and trudged across the room to where Hotaru was sitting. He held out his hand to the petite girl and grumbled. “Well, don’t just sit there. Get up and dance with me.”

Hotaru looked up at him shocked. “Excuse me.”

Sammy looked down at her and gulped at how pretty she looked in the lavender gown she was wearing but he took a breath to keep from blushing. “If you don’t dance with me, her royal highness over there is going to throw a royal fit,” Sammy said hooking his thumb over his shoulder in Serena’s direction.”

Hotaru’s shocked expression spread. “Her royal highness? How did you, wait, what?”

Sammy raised his eyebrow at her. “Serena, she wants me to dance with you so we are going to dance because she is such a spoiled brat. She acts like she’s a princess or something. Anyways, are you going to stand up or make me keep holding my hand out to you like an idiot?”

Hotaru left out the breath she had been holding, mentally scolding herself for thinking that this crabby, equally spoiled boy could have known about the princess. She put her hand in his, if her princess wanted her to dance with him then she would. He pulled her to her feet unexpectedly and Hotaru fell forward into him. He caught her and laughed which caused her cheeks to burn. He led her out onto the dance floor and they started to jitterbug with everyone else. Hotaru had never been dancing, but Sammy had been to a few parties with his parents so he showed her how the dance was done. Neither Sammy or Hotaru noticed Serena sliding through the crowd to the DJ and whispering in his ear. The next thing they knew, the jitterbug was ending and a slow song was starting. Sammy nervously glanced at Hotaru before he pulled her close and began to sway with her gulping when she rested her head against his chest.

Serena giggled devilishly as she watched the two of them. Seiya was standing behind shaking his head. “You’re a very wicked woman.”

“Oh, hush. Aren’t they cute?” She asked turning to him with a big smile on her face.

Seiya smiled back at her knowing she loved to see people happy; it was one of the qualities that he loved about her. “Yes, Dumpling, but not as cute as you are with that evil smile on your face.”

She laughed and the DJ leaned down and asked them if they were ready for their dance Seiya said to play another song and then they would be ready. Serena said, “I hope you like the song I picked out for us.”

Seiya smiled as he responded. “Well, as long as it’s not ‘Hit the Road Jack’ I think I’ll be okay with it.”

Serena took his arm as he went to move away. “I’m serious. It meant a lot to me that you let me pick out this song. I hope you like the surprise I’ve arranged for you.”

Seiya turned back to his bride and looked down at the big blue eyes staring up at him. “I am sure I will love it.” He kissed her forehead and moved to go speak with the Three Lights manager who was standing near by.

Serena watched him go noticing how handsome he looked in his black tuxedo. She looked around and noticed how all of the women watched him walk by. She shook her head and touched her stomach lightly. He could have any woman he wanted; he did not have to marry a woman who was still in the process of getting over feelings for another guy, and he certainly did not have to marry a woman who was carrying another man’s child. She felt guilt suddenly overwhelm her: how could she ask this of him? She was being so selfish. She felt his eyes on her and looked up to meet them. He smiled at her then winked. The music stopped and the DJ announced that the couple would be having their first dance. Everyone cleared off the floor to make way for the bride and groom.

Seiya met her on the dance floor and pulled her into his arms. She put her left hand on his shoulder, and her right hand intertwined with his left. She felt his wedding band against her fingers and the guilt caused her throat to constrict. 

Seiya leaned in and whispered. “I know what you are thinking, and I just want you to know I am your husband now because I love you and feeling guilty for making me the happiest man in the universe is just silly.”

Serena pulled her head back to look up at him as she asked. “How is it that you read me so well?”

Seiya laughed and winked at her before he replied in a devilish voice. “A magician never reveals his tricks. If I do, I’ll lose all of my charm and appeal and I would like for us to at least go a hundred years or more before that happens.”

Serena laughed before responding. “Wow only a hundred, you really are losing your touch.”

Seiya smiled down at her to retort but then looked up when he realized Raye was talking.

“Serena had asked Seiya to let her pick their song, and she wanted to surprise him with one of her favorite love songs that she feels describes her feelings towards her husband. To further surprise him, she asked Chad and I to sing it as a duet.” Raye turned and nodded at the DJ who pushed play and the couple began to sing ‘At the Beginning.’

Serena looked up into Seiya’s eyes as they began to sway across the dance floor. 

He shook his head in wonder. “Dumpling sometimes, you still manage to surprise me.”

She giggled and rested her head on his chest.

When the song finished, Seiya kissed Serena’s hand then the top of her head, and after some cheering, he gently kissed her lips. The two smiled as they looked back towards Raye and Chad and saw the two of them were holding hands and whispering in each other’s ears. Serena smiled as she looked at the happy expression on her friend’s face. She caught Amy and Lita’s eyes who both were nodding, the unspoken understanding flowing between the scouts: Raye was finally letting the walls around her heart come down. Serena’s smiled widened when she saw Taiki pull Amy, and Andy pull Lita onto the dance floor. 

Seiya glanced down at the little blond by his side and felt his heart melt a little at the sight of her joy evident by the love shining in her eyes at her friends' happiness. “Dumpling, if your smile gets any bigger, your face will split in two.”

Serena gently slugged his arm and pointed to their friends. “I am so glad they are all happy.”

Seiya’s eyes clouded for a minute. “Me too. I just wish…”

Serena nodded, understanding her husband's one sadness on their wedding day. “I know. I wish Mina and Yaten were here too.”

Seiya squeezed her hand and began to lead her through the crowd. They smiled and thanked their friends for coming enjoying catching up with friends they had not seen in a while. Serena was happy to see her junior high teacher Miss Haurna was now Mrs. Sokita, and she was five months pregnant. After about half an hour of visiting with their guests, they cut their wedding cake which was a five layer cake with white butter cream icing that had pale silver stars adorning it and was topped with a figure of a man kissing a woman in front of a crescent moon.Every one was yelling for them to stuff the cake in each other’s face, but Seiya and Serena gently placed the pieces in each other’s mouth because they had discussed it the night before and agreed that the tradition was created to show how a husband and wife would treat each other, so they would not shove cake into each other’s mouths.As the night progressed, the bride and groom enjoyed seeing Amy and Taiki’s crimson blushes when Amy caught the bouquet and Taiki caught the garter. Serena elbowed Amy afterwards who was still speechless from having to endure the embarrassment of Taiki putting the garter on her leg with his mouth. 

As the night wound to a close, the scouts surrounded their princess. She looked at each of them beaming. “I’m so glad you were all here to share this night with me. I was hoping that if you didn’t mind, we could all lift a glass to each other and to Mina even though she is not here with us.” 

Everyone nodded and picked up a glass. They raised their glasses, and Serena said, “Here’s to friendships that endure because of a bond of love and trust that will never be broken.”

They took a sip and Amara spoke. “Here’s to our princess, who has our loyalty and love.”

“Here, here.” Everyone said raising their glasses again.

Serena smiled and said with eyes shimmering with tears of happiness. “I love you all.”


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Now that the ceremony and reception were over, Serena was sitting in the limo nervously fidgeting with her hair as the car weaved through traffic. She and Seiya were alone together and she was terrified. She was a wife so Seiya would expect her to act like a wife. When the car pulled up to their apartment building, Seiya got out of his side of the limo and walked around and opened her door. He took her hand and helped her out of the car. She forced a smiled when he looked at her and she saw his eyes harden. Serena was about to say something when Seiya swept her in his arms.

“What are you doing?” Serena gasped.

Seiya looked down at her shocked face as he innocently asked. “Isn’t a groom supposed to carry his bride over the threshold?”

Serena laughed as she nervously replied. “Oh yes, I guess. It’s supposed to be good luck.”

Seiya nodded and carried her through the door their doorman was holding open. Serena was nervous yet excited. She had not seen their new apartment because Seiya had wanted to surprise her. She knew from looking at the lobby that this was a very upscale apartment building. There were chandeliers, a fountain, and expensive art sculptures as well as very beautiful and plush chairs and couches spread around the lobby. She looked up at Seiya who was looking straight ahead. She nestled her head into his chest, afraid he was angry with her. Serena was shocked to hear how fast his heart was beating. She looked up at him again and saw so much emotion in his blue eyes.

“Seiya?” She tentatively questioned.

“Hmmm?” he said glancing down at her.

“Nothing, it’s just, I …” Serena stammered.

Seiya chuckled, “Relax wife. We will soon be home and I promise you our wedding night will be memorable.”

Serena trembled at these words as Seiya carried her into the elevator. She gasped when she saw him hit the button for penthouse. “Seiya, the penthouse?”

Seiya simply smiled and said nothing, so Serena took her queue from him and kept silent. She was still shaken by his comment about a memorable wedding night to articulate words for a conversation anyway. She nervously played with the blue sash that tied around her waist. All too soon the elevator bell let out a ding and Seiya was stepping off out and leading her down a short hallway with only one door. Seiya balanced Serena and the electric card key and let them into the penthouse.He stepped across the threshold and lowered his wife to her feet.Serena let out a small gasp at the sight surrounding her. The penthouse had glass doors that faced out over Tokyo. Seiya had them open with thin white drapes that were blowing gently in the breeze. Serena walked over to the table where Seiya had a beautiful bouquet of white roses and lilacs-their wedding flowers. Serena walked over and breathed in the sweet smell of the flowers and turned and smiled at her husband. She let out a little scream when he walked across the room and scooped her up in his arms again, carried her into the master bedroom, and laid her on the bed.

Serena quivered as Seiya hovered over top of her with eyes full of desire, “Seiya, I, um….”

Seiya gently pressed his lips to the top of her forehead which caused Serena to tremble. “You wife, will be going to sleep now.” He rose and started to walk out of the room.

Serena sat up in bed with her dress splayed out around her and her hair coming loose from its balled style was falling around her shoulders and face. “Don’t you, uh, want to?” Serena stammered, her face turning red at the look Seiya was giving her. “You know, it’s our wedding night after all.”

Seiya quickly came back to the bed which caused Serena to recoil, afraid of the passionate look in his eyes. He touched her face running a finger over her lips. “More than anything, I want you. But, I will not have you and you will not have me, not for quite some time. When we make love for the first time, it won’t be because there is some ceremony that dictates we do but we will make love because in our hearts we know our bodies truly do belong to each other.”

Serena’s brow furrowed as she replied. “Seiya, I do love you.”

Seiya raised a finger to her lips. “Dumpling, shhh! I know you love me but you don’t love me completely because you are still letting go of Darien. And before you open that pretty mouth of yours any further, I am okay with it. I knew going into this marriage that you still had feelings to sort through. I’ll be here when you’re ready.” He kissed her forehead again and got up to leave again.

Serena grabbed his hand her eyes shining with happiness. “Thanks for letting me have the big bed.”

Seiya laughed. “Oh, it’s only for one night tomorrow you sleep on the couch.”

Serena stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed pulling his hand away. “Good night.” Serena said.

He turned at the door and lovingly replied. “Sweet dreams, wife.”

Serena could not explain the feeling of warmth that spread through her at the last word he said as he walked through the doorway. She smiled and looked down at herself. Her white gown seemed to shimmer against the dark blue bedspread. She smiled as she looked closer at the bedspread and realized that the shimmering thread made crescent moon and star shapes through the blanket. She careful stood up and tried to remove her dress but she couldn’t reach all of the buttons. She tried a couple a more times but just couldn’t reach them. “I can save the whole world but I can’t manage to take off one stupid dress.”

“I would call that dress many things. Breathtaking, gorgeous, and sexy come to mind but stupid would never be a word for it,” Seiya said smiling from the doorway. He had taken off everything but his pants and his white shirt which was unbuttoned, hanging loosely on him.

Serena laughed nervously, surprised by how attracted she was to Seiya physically as he stood there in the doorway to their bedroom. “Well, don’t just stand there grinning at me like that. Help me get it off.”

Seiya’s arrogant smile widened. “I see the bossing around is starting already. Next thing you’ll be nagging me to take out the trash.”

Serena laughed as Seiya walked over and turned her around so she was starring back at the bed. She took the time to admire the time and careful way Seiya had decorated their room. “Seiya, everything looks amazing. How did you do so much in just a few days?”

“Well since you are married to a huge pop icon, we are insanely wealthy so that helped. Also, your parents were great. Your mom helped me decorate. Although, I think she thought my obsession with stars, moons, and sun patterns a little odd,” Seiya said as he carefully unbuttoned Serena’s dress and pulled her zipper down. “I’m going to get a shower while you undress. Then, I’ll draw you a hot bath.”

“I thought I was going to sleep now,” Serena teased.

Seiya looked intently at her as his eyes seemed to be assessing every one of her features. “I can get a shower in the guest bathroom if you want so you can go right to sleep.”

Serena laughed and the merriment in her laugh caused Seiya to smile. “No silly, I’m teasing. I’m wide awake and I feel a little gross from being in that dress and dancing all night, so a hot bath sounds wonderful.”

Seiya grinned and grabbed some sweats out of a drawer before heading into the bathroom. Serena pulled her dress off of her head and made her way to the closets. She laughed when she saw that the two closets each had a silver engraved name plate and Serena’s was engraved with the word ‘Princess’ instead of Serena. She giggled and opened the door with one hand while flipping the light switch next to the door with the other hand. She gasped when she saw how big the closet was, she could practically live in the closet. It was as big as her old bed room. 

“Well Princess, what do you think?” Seiya asked from behind her.

She turned and smiled at him. He was in his sweatpants without a shirt on and his towel was hanging around his neck. His long hair was wet and hanging loosely around his head. “I’ve never seen your hair like that before. It’s always been pulled back.”

Seiya touched it self-conscious of his wife’s remarks. “Oh, don’t you like it?”

Serena smiled and walked over to him aware of how little she was wearing with nothing but her silky slip on, and she ran her fingers through his wet hair letting it fall away from her finger tips. She looked up into his eyes and gasped by at the passion burning in their dark blue depths. Her cheeks flushing at the intensity.“Seiya, I’m sorry. This isn’t fair to you.”

He took a breath and pulled her hands away from his hair and held them in his own, bringing each of her palms up to his mouth. He gently kissed them. “I love you and I love every moment of this. It’s probably going to be a good thing that we don’t pay as much for cold water as we do for hot.” He laughed then and kissed Serena’s forehead. “Your bath should almost be complete. You’d better go in and enjoy it. I have new pajamas laying out for you.”

Serena smiled as she entered the bathroom. Seiya had filled the tub with lavender bubble bath which had the entire bathroom scented with the relaxing floral scent. He had also laid out roses pedals on the floor. Serena took off her cloths and slipped into the warm water and let herself relax. She could not believe she was married. It seemed unreal now that the day was ending. She was in her own home with her husband, Seiya. She smiled as she thought of him. He had looked so handsome today. She ran a hand over her stomach and murmured to the baby growing inside. “Rini, I used to think I knew exactly what the future would hold, but now you’re coming into this world and I’m not even with Darien.” Serena sighed as she said his name still confused at times with everything that had happened in the past year. She had thought when she remembered her past life as the Moon Princess that her and Darien would live the happily ever after they never were able to in their previous life but then Seiya had come to Earth. She had kept telling herself the entire time he was here that she had only been so drawn to him because Darien was away but then Darien returned after they had defeated Chaos and Seiya had left. Serena closed her right hand into a fist and clutched it to her heart as she remembered the unexplainable pain she had felt in that moment when she realized that Seiya was leaving her, forever. But now, he was here and they were married. She no longer felt that emptiness but she did miss Darien. However each day, as Seiya showed his love and patience, she missed Darien less and less.“Rini, from this day forward, Seiya is your daddy. And, I know he will love you with all of his heart and protect you just as he has always protected me.”

Serena was snapped out of her relaxed musings when the phone rang. She heard Seiya answer it and she wondered who would be calling them so late and on their wedding night, not to mention who had their number. Serena felt her stomach rumble. She patted it gently, “Well Rini, I’m hungry too. Let’s go see if there is any food in this place and explore our new home.” Serena climbed out of the tub letting the water out. She picked up one of the pink towels laying by the tub and dried herself off. She saw the pajamas Seiya had been referring to earlier. They were beautiful silky white pajama bottoms with a white silky top. There was also a matching white silky robe which she slipped on as well; she glanced down and saw that Seiya had also given her soft white slippers to wear. The phone rang again and Serena wandered out through the bedroom and saw Seiya walking towards her with the phone in his hand. He handed it to her smiling at the questioning look and mouthed that it was her mother. 

“Hi Mom,” Serena said.

“Hi honey, I know it’s your wedding night but your Dad and I were just wanted to make sure everything was okay. That you were okay.”

Serena laughed. “Oh Mom, I’m okay. Seiya did such an amazing job getting everything in our apartment ready. It’s incredible. And, thanks for all that you did too.”

Ikuko’s voice softened as she responded. “He’s an amazing young man and even though your Dad and I would have preferred you be a little older before you get married, we could not have found a young man we approve of more. We know he will take good care of you and our grandchild.”

Serena touched her stomach and smiled. “I know I think so too, Mom.”

“Well sweetheart, I’ll go now. We will see you tomorrow night.”

“Tomorrow night?” Serena asked scratching her head trying to remember what tomorrow night was.

“Yes dear, Seiya invited us over to have dinner in your new home. Didn’t he tell you?”

“I guess he forgot but it sounds great. I’ll see you then, Mom.”

“Good night, daughter.”

Serena felt a slight twinge of homesickness when she hung up the phone, but Seiya was standing behind her and she turned into his waiting arms. He smelled good as he pulled her close so she nestled her head into his chest. “Seiya?”

“Hmm?” He said into her hair.

“Who was the first phone call?” Serena asked pulling back to look up at him.

“Oh, I ordered us some pizza. They called back for directions. I figured you’d be hungry again,” he said smiling down at her.

“You know I am not always hungry,” she snapped with slight indignation.

“Yes, you are,” he said with his typical cocky smile.

Serena was about to retort but her stomach gave her away and let out a loud grumble. “Ugh Rini, you’re supposed to be on my side.”

Seiya laughed and got down on his knees so his face was directly in front of Serena’s stomach. “Well my little one, it seems you have the same healthy appetite your mother does. I guess I’ll have to write several more chart toppers to keep enough food in this house for the two of you.” He leaned in and kissed her stomach which caused Serena to gasp.

Seiya quickly got up and took a step back, looking hurt. “I’m sorry. I did not mean to overstep my boundaries.”

Serena went to reach for him to tell him it was okay but the doorbell rang cutting off her apology. Seiya made his way to the door and paid for their pizza. Serena walked to the dinning room area where he had two plates and glasses of Coke setting out already. He set the pizza down and slid into a chair. Serena sat down across from him watching him carefully as he tried to pretend he was not hurt by her reaction.

“Seiya, I’m sorry. I’ve hurt you,” Serena said her big eyes pleading with him to understand.

“Not a big deal, Dumpling,” he replied trying to shrug off the issue.

“I didn’t gasp because I didn’t want you to kiss my baby,” Serena stopped herself, “our baby. I was just surprised by the incredible emotion I felt in that action. It moved me so much so that it caused me to gasp out loud in reaction.”

Seiya’s eyes had lit up when she had referred to Rini as their baby and he reached across the table and squeezed her hand. She smiled as the two started talking about the wedding and the events of the day. She soon started to yawn and Seiya told her to go to bed, so she went into their bathroom and brushed her teeth. She climbed into their big bed and soon fell asleep dreaming wonderful dreams of dancing in the sky with Seiya, the moon on one side of them and the sun on the other.

* * *

A dark figure stood looking out a dirty window, watching the moon and stars sparkling in the clear night sky above Tokyo.  
 ****

“Thyme, I hate the moon and stars of this galaxy. They shine too brilliantly, pushing the glorious darkness of night further back into the recesses of space,” the masculine voice of the shadowy figure said into the room dimly lit by the light of the moon and the glow of the lights from the apartment building across the road. 

Thyme, a tall slender woman, with straight, shoulder-length auburn colored hair stood leaning against the wall opposite him and the large window. Her green eyes sparkled with annoyance at the current conversation. “With all due respect General Kulno, the only thing that I hate right now is that we do not even have a couch to sit on in this loft as we plot how to kill this Moon Princess for our Lord.”

General Kulno turned from the window-the light of the moon showing his tall, muscular frame. His hair was also shoulder length but was black like the night sky he was watching.His eyes were a midnight blue and they now flashed dangerously at Thyme. “You forget your place, soldier. You are here to assist me and our Lord with the destruction of the one who carries the Imperium Silver Crystal. He has already had one interaction with the group which was routed.”

Thyme began wrapping a strand of her hair around her finger. She watched it for a minute before responding. “I still can’t believe he didn’t just kill her.”

Thyme did not even have time to gasp before Kulno’s hands were around her thin neck. “Thyme, never question our Lord. If you had said this in his presence, you would be dead now.”

She nodded and he released her. She gasped air into her lungs. “My apologies, General. I guess I am just confused as to why I am here when I know the great power our Lord possesses.”

General Kulno seemed to waiver for a second as to whether or not he wanted to grab Thyme by the throat again or not. “You are here for your unique gift. Our Lord feels that it may be the way to break down the Moon Princess’s defenses and weaken her.”

“I see. So, what is the next step?”

General Kulno stroked his chin. “We find the princess, and then your wicked talents can be put to work.”

Thyme grinned a malicious smile. “Well tracking is your talent so can you get me a couch in the mean time?”

He laughed before replying. “I’ll consider it.”

Thyme crossed her arms as she settled back against the wall. “How do you plan on finding her?”

The general’s mouth curved up in a lopsided grin as he said darkly. “You leave that to me.”


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Mina made her way up the steps to the roof of her and Yaten’s apartment. They had arrived on Kinmoku almost two weeks ago, and Mina still felt unsettled. She still felt overwhelmed by the thought that she was on another planet in another galaxy. However, she could not say she was unhappy. Yaten had been very attentive and was helping her adjust to the differences in their cultures which were surprisingly not as many differences as she had expected. She had been working beside Sage a lot, and Mina did her best to ignore Darien. She shook her head clearing her thoughts of him. Yaten had said he was planning a romantic surprise for her and she would not let her mood be ruined by her disdain for the only other Earthling on Kinmoku. She pushed open the door to roof and gasped. “Yaten, this is incredible.”

The silver haired boy was standing in the middle of the roof with a setting sun behind him. Mina thought he looked stunning wearing gray slacks and a dark green button down shirt with the top few buttons opened. His hair was loose and blowing in the warm evening breeze. His entire body was framed by the pink and orange colors of the clouds at dusk. He had a small table set up with dinner for the two of them, along with two candles burning in the center of the table. He held out his hand and Mina moved towards him and let him close his large hand over her tiny one. 

He leaned down and kissed her lips gently. “You look beautiful,” he murmured as he pulled away from their kiss.

Mina laughed and stepped back swirling around in her orange sun dress. “You think so?”

“I know so. Please set down before your dinner gets cold.” He pulled out her chair and helped her into it. He sat down across from her and raised his glass of wine to her and she followed his lead enjoying the sweet taste. They began to eat, enjoying the spicy Kinmoku dish Yaten had prepared for them. They made some small talk about the rebuilding of Kinmoku.

Mina sighed enjoying herself. “Yaten, do you think that Seiya and Serena are married to one another yet?”

Yaten nodded pursing his lips in thought. “Yes, I think they probably are. I know Seiya wanted to be with Serena and she accepted his proposal so I do not think they would wait a long time to be together.”

Mina shook her head in wonder. “I am just surprised. Her parents were adamant that she not marry Darien until at least one or two years of her college education were complete yet four months later they are giving their blessing to Seiya.”

Yaten shrugged unsure of what to say. “I guess perhaps her parents could feel that Darien was not the one for Serena and Seiya was.”

Mina smiled ruefully at her boyfriend. “Yes, that is a possibility. Her parents never liked Darien. They never approved of their age difference or how he treated her even though they were not aware of all of the facts.”

“Well, what do you think your father would say if I asked for your hand in marriage?” Yaten asked seriously.

Mina, who had not noticed his serious tone, laughed. “He’d probably say, please take the little drama queen off my hands.” She was still chuckling when she noticed that Yaten had gotten up from his seat. 

He turned her seat around so it was no longer facing the table and then came to kneel in front of her. 

“Yaten?” Mina whispered hoarsely.

“Shh Mina, for once, let me say what I need to say,” he requested taking her left hand into his. “Mina, I love you. There is no doubt in my mind and heart that we are meant to stand beside each other through life’s journey, no matter where it may take us. And so, I want to ask you now, if you’ll marry me, and be my wife?” He reached around with one of his hands and opened up a small green velvet box revealing a pink-gold band with a large heart shaped blue diamond. 

Mina could not even speak so she nodded and threw her arms around Yaten’s neck. He stood up and twirled her around stroking her hair for several minutes. 

Finally, she found her voice. “Yes, of course, yes, I love you.”

“I love you too,” he murmured against her hair before tipping her face back and pressing his lips to hers.

* * *

Serena’s lips curled into a pout as sat across the table from her husband. “Oh, but, Seiya? Do I have to?” She whined.  
 ****

Seiya laughed enjoying his wife’s obvious misery. “Yes, it is your responsibility.”

“But you don’t understand,” Serena wailed getting desperate.

Seiya raised his hand to silence her. “Are you not my wife?”

“Yes, but…”

Seiya cut her off as he continued. “Well then it is your responsibility to cook dinner for our company that is coming this evening.”

Serena began to let the tears build up in her eyes. Then Seiya smiled as he said, “Serena, I’m kidding.”

She stopped crying and her eyes grew wide with anger. “You jerk, how could you upset me like that?” When Seiya merely smiled devilishly, Serena huffed, “I’m in a delicate state after all.” When Seiya laughed at this, she turned up her nose and looked away from him as she seethed. “Fine way to treat your pregnant wife.” 

Seiya’s second burst of laughter caused him to get the left over banana peel from Serena’s breakfast right in the face.He pulled the peel off his face still smiling. He picked up his bowl of cereal which still had some milk left in it. He looked at it thoughtfully and then looked at Serena while he raised his eyebrows. 

Serena looked at him and realized what he was thinking. “Seiya, you wouldn’t dare.” When he kept smiling like an imp, she implored him, “It will make a mess in our beautiful kitchen, all over this beautiful breakfast table you purchased for us.”

“I could always have Luna and Artemis come over and lick up the mess, erasing my crime entirely.” Seiya slowly rose from the table, bowl still in hand.

Serena got up and started to slowly back away from the table, her hands held up as if to ward off the attack of milk. She turned to run but Seiya had her by the waist. “Don’t you dare dump milk on me. I will never speak to you again, I swear it.”

Seiya laughed and set the bowl down on the table. He held onto his wife by the waist and whispered into her long blond hair, which was flowing freely around her. “My beloved wife, I would not dream of throwing milk all over those very expensive pajamas you are still wearing at ten in the morning.”

Serena smiled. “Okay, I know I know, don’t get used to sleeping in so late.”

Seiya laughed. “Well, it looks like she can be taught.”

Serena turned around to face him. “You are such an arrogant jerk.”

“Yeah yeah, but I’m your arrogant jerk,” he said grinning down.

“Ugh. Shut up and kiss me,” she said grinning.

“Eww, no way, you haven’t brushed your teeth yet,” Seiya teased with twinkling eyes.

Serena’s eyes widened and she opened her mouth to start a rant but Seiya silenced her by kissing her, slowly and deeply. When he lifted his mouth from hers, he pulled her against his chest hugging her close. Serena sighed contently. “Seiya, this feels almost too good to be true.”

“What makes you say that?” 

“It’s just that a few weeks ago, when well, Darien ended our relationship and I was standing on that dock, I thought my life was over. I felt dead inside but then you were there. Some how you rescued me from this pit of despair I felt, and now, I feel so happy and at peace. Our apartment is incredible, and the two of us being here feels right.”

“Three,” Seiya said smiling from ear to ear.

Serena’s eyes lit up at his acknowledgement of Rini. “Yes, three. So, what room will be Rini’s?”

“Well actually, I was thinking maybe the second spare room down the hall, would be a good one to convert to a nursery. It has those nice big open windows, which will let in a lot of natural sunlight and fresh air.”

“It will need to be decorated,” Serena mused out loud.

“Well, you and your mom can work on that and I’ll rope Taiki into helping me with any manual labor,” Seiya said smiling at the sparkle in Serena’s eyes as she talked about their daughter’s nursery.

“I’m sure the scouts will help too. And, there will have to be a lot of pink to match her hair,” Serena said bubbling over with excitement at the different thoughts she had regarding Rini’s nursery.

“Pink. Of course,” Seiya said chuckling. “Now my lazy Dumpling, go get a shower and brush your teeth.”

“Why?” Serena asked puzzled.

“Well besides the fact that the day is almost half over, your mother will be here soon. Do you really want her to see you in your pajamas with your hair all messy?”

Serena touched her hair. “What’s wrong with my hair? Don’t you think I’m beautiful anymore?”

Seiya’s eyes grew wide with fright at the wide-eyed teary look Serena was getting. “Oh Dumpling, please don’t start to cry. I think you look beautiful with your hair loose and flowing freely, but I just thought you may want to pull it back for your mother’s visit.”

Serena wiped her eyes and sniffed. “So you don’t think I look horrible?”

Seiya tried his best not to laugh knowing that her hormones were at work and laughing would only make the situation worse. “No, I think you are beautiful, no matter how you wear your hair, understand?”

Serena nodded and sniffed again “So why is my mother coming over so early?”

“She would like to help you learn to be a better chef so she is going to come over and help you prepare the meal for this evening and teach you as she put it ‘some wife basics.’ She should be here any minute.” Seiya said hoping this news would not unleash a new fury of tears.

Serena seemed to consider this for a while, processing the information. “I think this is a good idea.” She walked away from Seiya towards their open patio glass doors and looked out, letting the rays of the sunlight wash over her. 

Seiya concerned by her sudden serious mood moved towards her, but when she started speaking, he stopped and stood a few feet behind her letting her continue, somehow realizing there was something important his wife needed to say. 

“Seiya, I have always been clumsy and not that good at most things like cooking or school but I will be from now on. I want to be a wife you can be proud of and a mother Rini is proud of, just like I am always proud of my mother.” Serena turned and looked at Seiya. She was framed by the sunlight which caused him to only be able to see her sparkling eyes clearly. He started to speak, but she held up a hand to silence him. “You are able to be an idol, student, and Starlight, so I will be a wife, mother, student, and Sailor Scout, and I will do all to the best of my ability.”

Seiya shook his head and smiled. “You forgot that I also manage to be the coolest guy to ever step foot in Tokyo.”

Serena laughed and held out her hand which he took and closed the distance between them. The sunlight embracing them both with its warmth as they shared another kiss. When the kiss broke, Serena smiled up at him. “What you meant was I forgot the most arrogant jerk to ever step foot in Tokyo.”

“I would say by your breathlessness at my kiss that you’re just lying to yourself that you aren’t married to the coolest guy on this little rural planet.” Seiya returned as he chuckled.

Serena pinched his arm which caused him to yelp and before he could grab her she skirted around him and ran into the bedroom on her way to the bathroom. Seiya, who had attempted to chase her, laughed when he heard the shower start, and he went to the kitchen to clean up their breakfast. He had just finished drying the last of the dishes, when Serena emerged from the bedroom, wearing a light blue blouse and white flowing skirt. She had pulled her hair back into her two usual pigtails. She seemed refreshed and full of energy. 

“You did the dishes,” she said surprised, “I didn’t think idols dirtied their hands with that kind of work.”

Seiya chuckled at her observation. “Usually, super popular idols such as myself do not do dishes.” Serena stuck her tongue out at him, but he just smiled ignoring her and continued. “But as you strive to be the best wife and mother, so I will strive to be the best husband and father to you and our daughter which as part of that would include things like helping do the dishes.”

“I don’t suppose that would also include trimming that ego down a bit too?” Serena teasingly asked.

Seiya touched his index finger to his lips as if considering, then shook his head. “No, sorry. My ego is actually quite small for someone as cool as I am.”

Serena was about to retort when the door bell rang. “You’re saved by my mother it appears.”

Seiya laughed and followed her through the living room to the door. Serena opened the door and saw her mother standing there smiling. The two embraced, and Seiya hugged Ikuko when she was finished hugging her daughter. “Well, I will leave you two. I promised Taiki that I would help him find a smaller apartment today. I will see the two of you for dinner at six.” 

“Hey, wait a minute. Aren’t you forgetting something?” Serena said her hands on her hips and her eyes fierce.

Seiya stopped and looked at her dumbfounded. “Uh. Maybe?”

She pointed at her lips with impatience which made Seiya laugh and walk back to give her a quick goodbye kiss. He waved as he walked away again. Ikuko giggled at her daughter and son-in-law. “You two really are something else. I am surprised at how affectionate you are with Seiya already. I thought perhaps with lingering feelings for Darien you may have trouble opening yourself up to Seiya’s love.”

Serena’s smile faded and her eyes clouded but she stopped her mother before she could apologize. “I do still have feelings for Darien. He has a place in my heart, a very special place for many special reasons. At times, I still do not believe he is gone from my life forever but I love Seiya. I think I may have been in love with him for sometime, but since Darien was in my life, I ignored those feelings. Now Darien is gone and Seiya is here, loving me, taking care of me with such tender patience. How can I not respond to his affection?”

Ikuko nodded. “Have you heard from Darien at all since you tried to call him and let him know about the baby?”

Serena shook her head. “No, and I have a feeling I will not hear from him.” She wiped the tear forming in her eye and smiled at her mother. She turned her gaze and looked out the window at the sky and softly continued. “But, I hope where ever he is in this moment that he is happy and finds the kind of patient love and understanding with another person as I have found with my husband.”

Ikuko nodded again. “You are growing wise, my young daughter. Seiya is good for you. Let’s go to the store. I will show you how to shop for the best foods. And, then I will show you how to prepare tonight’s meal.”

Serena turned around and Ikuko saw the unshed tears glistening in her daughters eyes, but Serena held them at bay. She smiled at her mother before she grabbed her purse and glanced back out the window and closed her hand into a fist and held it to her heart and whispered. “I really do hope that you are happy Darien, where ever you are on Kinmoku right now.”

* * *

Darien was dressed in black pants and a long white button down shirt as he made his way around the garden and gently touched a red rose that was blooming. “Beautiful,” He whispered.  
 ****

“Darien, are you happy here?” Sage questioned from behind him.

Darien turned and drew in a breath at the sight of her. She was wearing a spaghetti strap yellow dress that reached her knees. Her red hair was flowing freely in the evening wind. “Sage darling, you look incredible,” he said walking towards her holding out his arms to welcome her into them.

Sage walked into his arms, smiling. “Flattery is a wonderful trick to try and dodge my question, my love, but I still want an answer.”

“Sage, I’ve never been happier. On Earth, I had few friends and Serena was the only person I could honestly say I loved, well besides Rini. But, Rini is no longer an issue since Serena and I will never be together again,” his voice becoming sad as he finished his statement.

Sage stepped back and looked up into Darien’s eyes.“Who is Rini? Until now, I’ve never heard you mention her, and you sound so sad. Please tell me.”

Darien took a breath and ran a hand through his hair. “Well, I would say you’ll think I’m crazy, but considering I traveled across the universe to your solar system to be with you somehow I know you’ll believe me.”

“Darien, I’ll always believe you,” Sage reassured sensing that for some reason the topic of Rini was an uncomfortable one.

He smiled down at her, his face softening in the moonlight. “Rini was to be Serena and I’s daughter. She traveled back through time on a couple of occasions to assist us with different battles. We always knew the future was not set and now, Rini will never be,” he confessed sadly. Darien closed his hand in a fist and held it over his heart. 

Sage reached up and gently closed his fist between her two hands. “I’m sorry at how sad you are by this turn of events. Do you want to go back to Earth and be with Serena?” Sage asked trying to sound confident but her voice cracked with emotion at the thought of letting Darien leave.

Darien lifted her chin, which had dropped when she asked him about returning to Earth. “Sage, my beautiful Princess Kakyuu, I love you. Simply put, I want to be with you and only you. I will grieve for Rini but as I said before we left Earth I just feel in my heart everything has worked out the way it should. Honestly, I have no desire to return to Earth any time soon, maybe in a couple years we could go visit.”

“I like the name Sage. I’m glad you keep using it,” Sage said wrapping her arms around Darien’s waist. “And I will not ask you about Serena, Rini, or returning to Earth again. I accept your answer and your love. And, if you do not want to go back to Earth for a few years then we won’t.”

“Good, I hate having to repeat myself,” he said before leaning down and kissing her fully on the lips.

“There is one Earth problem you do need to resolve here on Kinmoku though,” Sage said gently after their embrace broke. 

“Mina,” Darren said with a sigh. “She’s still very angry with me. Feeling I abandoned Serena and Rini.”

“You two should just talk about it. Get all the hurt out in the open. That’s the only way it can heal.” Sage advised as she looked up at him. 

Darien nodded. “I agree. I will try to talk to her this week.”

As Sage leaned her head against his chest, Darien did not think this would go as well as his girlfriend hoped. Mina was still fiercely loyal to Serena and she saw his actions as the ultimate betrayal. This conversation was going to be extremely unpleasant. 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Mina peeled off her work cloths, from the day and put on her pre-shower robe. Yaten was singing in the shower which made Mina laugh. 

Yaten yelled out, “If you’re going to make fun of my singing, why don’t you come in here and join me?” 

Mina gasped. “Yaten, you are such a pervert.”

Yaten yelled back, “How can a man be a pervert for wanting to take a shower with his fiancée?”

Mina laughed as he continued to grumble in the shower. Yaten and her had made a vow to abstain from physical intimacy until they were married, which would not be for another year because Mina wanted to learn the ways of Kinmoku and feel more at home before being married on this planet. Also, she was still feeling homesick for her family, friends, and Earth, who she knew would not be able to share in the joy of her engagement or her marriage for that matter. “I can’t marry you just yet Yaten,” Mina whispered to herself.

Yaten emerged from the bathroom covered in a robe, drying his long-silvery, starlight colored hair. “Mina, are you okay?” he questioned concerned when he saw her sad face. 

Mina looked up at him and smiled at how handsome he looked with his hair wet and hanging loosely. She preferred it that way at night and would not let him pull it back until morning. “Oh Yaten, I’m sorry. I was lost in thought.”

Yaten’s eyes softened. “I know you’re homesick, my love. Is there anything I can do? Do you want me to take you back to Earth?”

“What?” Mina exclaimed.

Yaten looked uncertain about saying anything since Mina seemed angry about his questions. “I just want you to be happy. I’m not trying to upset you further, Mina.”

“Well foolish talk about me going back to Earth is upsetting because yes, I am homesick, but that is nothing compared to the emptiness I feel without you by my side,” Mina said, pleading with him to believe her because she could see his usual skepticism evident on his face. “Yaten, I have been here with you for several weeks and everyday I fall a little more in love with Kinmoku. Slowly, it is becoming my home. I am in a whole new culture and meeting new people, who I hope in time will become my friends,” Mina paused to take a breath, trying to control the emotional tears she could feel bubbling inside her, but she lost the battle and they started to overflow. “Please Yaten, be patient, everyday the homesickness is a little less. I love you, don’t send me away.”

Yaten had her in his arms in a second cradling her to him and gently stroked her long blonde hair. “Mina, obviously you need to take me off the pedestal you put me on because I am very selfish and I do not think I could let you go back to Earth even if you got down on those delicate knees of yours and begged me. Because, I too can’t live with the void I feel in my life without you. It’s why I asked you to be my wife.”

Mina laughed through her tears. “Well then, how about you make me an ice cream sundae to cheer me up while I get a shower?”

Yaten smiled down at her, his bright green eyes shining. “I’ll also throw that sexy Starlight outfit of yours in the wash.”

Mina chuckled as she walked to the bathroom. “You are such a guy.”

Yaten yelled through the door, “well, I certainly am now.” They both laughed at his joke.

Mina enjoyed her shower letting the day wash away from her skin. She climbed out of the shower and wrapped herself in the other bathroom and went to sit on their bed while she dried combed out her long hair. Yaten, who had changed into a pair of loose fitting pants, stood in the doorway watching her. She smiled up at him. “What are you thinking, watching me so intently over there?”

“I was just thinking how sad it is that our best friends do not know we’re engaged and that we have no way of telling them,” Yaten said quietly.

Mina nodded. “I know. I was thinking about that in the shower but I feel in my heart they know we are happy. We knew when we made this decision that we were sacrificing a lot, including giving up our friends and in my case my family.”

Yaten smiled. “Speaking of family, my mother said she wants us to come over for dinner this upcoming weekend. She wants to see your engagement ring.”

Mina grinned Yaten’s family had embraced her with open arms and she was so grateful for their acceptance. She knew leaving her own family and friends was the hardest choice she had ever been faced with but every time she looked in the eyes of her fiancé she knew she made the right one. Their love would see them through anything even the hurt of not being able to share their happiness with those they loved in another part of the galaxy.

* * *

“Serena, you’re starting to get fat,” Raye said giving her a once over look while wrinkling her nose.  
****

“I am not,” Serena retorted.

“Are too,” Raye said matter-of-factly.

“I am not fat I’m pregnant. There is a big difference,” Serena argued her face getting red with frustration at her best friend’s continued tendency to nettle her. She wondered why she even bothered to come over to the temple with her friends today if Raye was going to keep picking on her.

“If you say so, but who knew in your first trimester you could gain so much weight,” Raye said shrugging. “You weren’t this fat a few weeks ago at your wedding.”

“Oh Raye, I hate you just for that you are not getting any of the cookies I made,” Serena scathed turning her nose up and walking over to hand cookies to the rest of the scouts.

“Holy cow. These are amazing,” Lita said through a mouthful of cookie after taking a little tentative bite and then a great big one.

“Lita’s right. Did you really make these yourself, Serena?” Amy asked reaching for another cookie.

“Yep, my mom has been giving me cooking lessons every day for the past two weeks. It’s been a lot of fun, and Seiya’s actually been enjoying eating my cooking for the last week,” Serena said beaming with pride.

“Let me have one,” Raye said reaching for a cookie.

Serena snatched the box of cookies out of Raye’s reach. “Not until you apologize.”

“I’m not going to apologize for being honest,” Raye said crossing her arms and glaring at Serena.

“Raye, Serena is pregnant which is why she is gaining weight and it is a good thing. The weight gain lets us know that she and Rini are both healthy,” Amy interjected trying to bring a truce between the two best friends.

“Yeah, and Serena is practically glowing. I don’t think she’s ever been prettier,” Lita added smiling at Serena who had been looking down at her growing middle.

Raye sighed. “I know. I’m sorry, Serena. I’m just in a bad mood. Chad and I had a fight last night.”

Serena handed over a cookie which Raye eagerly took a bite of. “What happened?”

“He is going to go on tour for a month straight without any breaks to come back to Tokyo,” Raye said hanging her head.

“Oh, Raye that will be hard, but at least you know he’ll be back after a month,” Amy said laying a reassuring hand on her friend’s arm.

“I guess but he’ll be surrounded by tons of beautiful girls throwing themselves at him,” Raye said sulking as she took another bite of Serena’s cookie. “This is yummy,” Raye added after swallowing her cookie.

“Raye, you’re beautiful and Chad is crazy about you. You’ve got nothing to worry about,” Lita said trying to perk up her downed friend. 

“Yeah, he’d be too afraid to try and break it off with you anyway,” Serena said taking a bite out of one of her cookies.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Raye growled her temper beginning to rise again.

“Oh nothing, just that Chad would probably be afraid that you’d kick his butt if he broke up with you,” Serena said as cookie crumbs fell from her mouth.

“Serena, you’re such a jerk sometimes,” Raye said angrily as her eyes became teary.

Serena stopped smirking and her eyes grew worried as she watched her friend moping. “Raye, I was just kidding, well partially. But seriously, Chad has been crazy about you since the first day he came to the temple. And since he’s come back, he’s become much more mature and is the type of guy you are willing to give your heart to without reservations. A few girls smiling and flirting with him are not going to change the years of feelings that are between the two of you.”

“Wow Serena, you sound like an advice columnist,” Lita observed amazed.

“Yeah, when did you become so smart?” Raye asked glumly.

Serena smiled brightly at her friends and she reached over and took Raye’s hand. “You only have to answer one question honestly and your dilemma will be resolved.”

Raye looked up at her friend’s bright eyes. “And, what’s that?”

“Do you believe in Chad?” Serena asked simply.

Raye seemed about to answer quickly but then she closed her open mouth. She closed her eyes for a minute thinking over all the moments her and Chad had shared, especially in the past two weeks when they had been together officially as a couple. She thought over him singing to her in the temple and the two of them walking through the park in the rain sharing an umbrella and lots of sweet kisses. She opened her eyes and smiled at her best friend. “Yes, I do with all of my heart.”

Serena handed her another cookie. “See, now that you’ve answered that question, don’t you feel better?”

Raye laughed. “Actually, I do. Serena, what’s gotten into you? You aren’t the same whining, lazy, klutz I’m used to.”

Serena stuck out her tongue but instead of arguing, she replied, “I’m in love with my daughter who I can feel growing inside me. I want to be a better person for her. I want to be smarter, kinder, harder working, and less klutzy.”

Everyone smiled, but then Raye slyly asked. “Is Rini the only reason for this sudden transformation?”

Serena rolled her eyes at her friend. “No she isn’t, Miss Smarty Pants. I think it’s obvious that my husband plays a huge role in my happiness.”

They all chuckled knowingly at the dreamy look Serena got on her face when she said the word husband. Amy softly asked, “What’s it like, being married?”

Serena looked thoughtful for a few moments before responding to Amy’s question. “Being Seiya’s wife is amazing. I did not think four weeks ago that I could feel happiness again but I feel like there is this bright warmth, always inside me. Seiya is a very loving and attentive husband but he let’s me have my freedom to do what I want like come hang out with all of you today,” Serena paused smiling with the joy reflecting over the past two weeks was giving her. She gently touched her golden star earrings with a ruby crescent moon in the center that Seiya had given her the other day. “Being married is even better than what I dreamed it would be because I never dreamed further than the wedding but the marriage is a thousand times better than the wedding. Seiya always makes me laugh when I start to get in a bad mood, and he pushes me to do my best in everything, and somehow he knows what buttons to push so that I work harder to prove to him and myself that I can do it.”

“What kind of things does he push you to do?” Raye asked skeptical that anyone could actually motivate Serena to do anything.

“Like cooking and cleaning up our home. When I cry and whine that I cannot do it, he will not let me accept failure. Usually, he tells me he can do much better which I always get angry at and fall for so I work harder and try again until the dish is delicious and the apartment is spotless.”

“He really is good for you,” Lita said laughing at the mental image she had of Serena and Seiya bantering over household chores.

Serena smiled and nodded at her friend's comment. “Yes, and most of all he makes me laugh and takes care of me. I get these odd cravings, like last night I wanted chocolate peanut butter ice cream with oranges but we did not have any oranges so he went to two different stores before he found the oranges even though it was storming outside and by the time he came home he was soaking wet.”

Amy’s eyes had a dreamy quality as she said, “I’m so happy for you and Seiya.”

Serena’s smile kept growing as she kept talking. She enjoyed being able to talk to her friends about her feelings on being a wife. “And when I get sick from the pregnancy, he helps me back into bed and puts a flat coke and saltines next to the bed and he will softly sing to me until I feel better. And every night before I fall asleep, he sings to Rini, a lullaby he wrote just for her.” Serena’s eyes were shining brightly and her friends were awed yet again by the strong effect Seiya’s love had on their princess. 

* * *

Taiki carefully placed the dishes he had just purchased into the cupboards. Seiya was putting some groceries he had bought for his friend in the refrigerator. Taiki laughed as he heard Seiya humming again. “Seiya, I cannot ever remember you being this happy.”

Seiya stopped humming and laughed. “To be honest Taiki, I never have been this happy before, being with Serena makes me feel…”

Taiki looked over from his dish stacking at his friend’s sudden silence. “Feel like what?”

Seiya shut the door to the fridge and leaned back against the wall behind him. “I feel more powerful somehow as if I am coming to life for the first time.”

Taiki stroked his chin considering his friend’s words. “It is interesting that you say that.”

Seiya, who was moving back to the table to get the canned goods to put away, glanced over with a raised eyebrow. “Why’s that?”

Taiki grabbed the empty box and wrappings that came with his plates and began to put all of it in the garbage bag. “Because, when I am around Amy and we’re laughing or…” Taiki blushed for a minute and when Seiya snickered, he just continued, “Or um, you know, kissing or snuggling watching a movie, I feel more powerful too, as if something is trying to break out of me.”

“Well, hopefully perhaps we do have some untapped power that is trying to emerge,” Seiya said worry creasing his brow.

Taiki’s violet eyes narrowed following his friend’s train of thought. “You’re worried about that creature that attacked us several weeks ago.”

Seiya sighed as he finished placing the rest of the cans in the cupboard. “Yes, Serena’s just a few months into the pregnancy. So, the risk of miscarriage is greatly decreased. However, a direct physical attack on her by an enemy is a different story.”

Taiki shuddered at the thought of anything happening to Serena or the baby. He had rented a small, single bedroom apartment across the street from Seiya and Serena's new penthouse just to be close to his friends in case of trouble, and in the back of his mind, he knew Serena being in danger meant Amy would be in the line of fire too because he knew Amy would die before she would let anything happen to Serena or the baby she was carrying.

Seiya continued, “Taiki, we need to meet with all of the scouts.”

Taiki gave his friend a smirk before asking, “Even Sailor Uranus?”

Seiya groaned, “Yes, even the outer scouts. I won’t take any chances. I want us prepared for the next attack. I won’t put my wife or daughter in any unnecessary danger just because I’d like to stuff Amara on the next flight back to Uranus.”

Taiki laughed, “Well, let’s go find Luna and Artemis. Where are they hanging out these days?”

Seiya smiled. “Well, they are both staying with Serena and I now that Mina is gone. They typically hole up on the futon in the office. I think they like it for the privacy because Lord knows Serena rarely goes back there.”

“How do you think Mina is adjusting to our home world?” Taiki mused.

Seiya shrugged. “I suppose the same way we are. She’s homesick and trying to fit in but she’s with Yaten who loves her so she’ll be fine.”

“I miss him,” Taiki said softly.

Seiya moved to his friend and clasped his shoulder, “I miss him too everyday but each of us had to follow our heart’s destiny, and I cannot imagine being anywhere but with Serena. And, I know we will see Yaten again.”

Taiki nodded. “I agree, Amy is a part of me as I feel I am a part of her. I could not go back to the emptiness of not having her in my life but I hope we do not have to wait a few hundred years before we see our best friend again.”

The two former Starlights glanced out the window at the sky knowing that beyond its blueness was the darkness of space where the stars illuminated the sky with their brightness, and one of those lights in the sky was the sun of their home planet.

* * *

The next evening scouts huddled together on Seiya and Serena’s three leather couches. Serena was serving them drinks and setting out a cheese and fruit platter along with some cookies. “Serena, if your cooking skills keep improving I’m going to recruit you for the cooking club at school,” Lita exclaimed after taking a bite from one of the cookies.  
****

“Well, that probably would be a good idea. I could learn more dishes to cook. I think I may join the sewing club too,” Serena replied fixing her friend with a warm smile for her compliment.

Amara raised her eyebrow in surprise. “You’re becoming quite domestic, kitten.”

Serena laughed and patted her tummy. “Well, I guess I do not have much choice.”

Trista chuckled and inquired. “How are you and the baby doing?”

Seiya had moved to Serena’s side and she leaned back into him. “Rini and I are doing just great. Seiya and I went to the doctor’s office today and they did an ultrasound.”

“Everything looks normal and I’m making sure Serena takes her vitamins and gets her rest,” Seiya added.

Michelle quietly added, “Seiya again, I’m sorry for ever doubting that you and Serena should be together. She shines more brilliantly now with you by her side.”

Amara snorted and when Michelle pinched her arm, she gave Seiya a lazy look before saying. “Michelle’s right, you are good for her.”

Seiya chuckled realizing that was the closest thing to a compliment he was going to get from Amara. 

Artemis and Luna climbed up on the table and cleared their throats. Everyone stopped their conversations and turned to the center of the living room where the two guardian cats sat waiting for their undivided attention. Serena slid into an empty seat on the end of center sofa, and Seiya sat on the couch arm beside her. He nodded at Luna to begin.

She cleared her throat again and began, “As you know we have some serious issues to discuss.”

“If we are discussing scout business, why are these two outsiders here?” Amara interrupted nodding towards Seiya and Taiki.

Artemis started to respond, but Serena spoke over him. “Amara, Seiya and Taiki defended my life the other week on the pier as they also defended it several months ago during that horrible battle with Galaxia. I will have them here.”

“But they are not scouts,” Amara’s voice grew harsh as she retorted.

Serena’s eyes narrowed at the older girl. “Amara, I know you wish to protect me. I know that protecting me means everything to you. You’ve demonstrated this time and again by standing beside me, in front of me, and by giving up your life.” Serena paused for second and glanced at Michelle who was sitting beside Amara. “You have even let the person you love the most lay down her life for me.” 

Amara’s lips tightened with emotion, as she remembered watching Michelle die beside her only a few months ago. 

Serena’s voice softened as she continued. “Amara, I trust Seiya, with my life, with Rini’s life, and I trust that he will not only protect me, but each one of my scouts. I trust Taiki the same way.”

Amara’s face was taut with emotion, torn between wanting to scold her princess for her trusting nature and overcome with emotion at her princess’s words, so Michelle spoke for her. “It’s okay, Princess. If you want them here, then we will stand behind your decision even if we do not fully agree with it.”

Serena nodded then smiled at Luna. “Go ahead.”

“We have two issues that need our immediate attention. First, we have a new threat. A threat that Artemis and I have not been able to get any information on except for a source who says it may be linked to Chaos but there is no evidence to support that.” 

“Well, couldn’t it be since they haven’t made another attack in almost a month that they are no longer a threat?” Lita asked chimed in.

“I don’t think so. In fact, that worries me more,” Trista responded softly.

“My thoughts exactly, Trista. This enemy is different than any of the others we have faced. This enemy is not making rash decisions and attacking at random,” Artemis responded his tone heavy with worry.

“Not to mention they already recognized Serena as herself and not as Sailor Moon,” Seiya interjected suddenly.

“What?” Luna exclaimed alarmed.

“Well, it wasn’t until just now when I was thinking back over every detail of the fight that I remember feeling our enemy’s presence once before,” Seiya said suddenly rising and pacing back and forth.

“When?” Raye asked voicing with concern the question they were all thinking.

He turned and looked at Serena his eyes stricken as he realized there was no way he was wrong. “The night on the pier, in the rain storm.”

Serena’s face turned ashen because that night she had felt something nearby something lurking, but she did not care because she was too busy wallowing in her grief of losing Darien. “He’s right,” she whispered.

“This is very bad,” Luna said, “that means this person could find you easily.”

“I don’t think so. I don’t think they know Serena by name. Otherwise, they would have attacked by now, especially since she married Seiya and her name is all over the news. I think they are tracking her some other way and both times they were near, she was weak,” Amara reasoned. 

Taiki nodded. “I agree, Amara. If I was to guess, they are tracking Serena by the power she gives off and the aura of power she was giving off during that month is very different than the power she is emitting now.”

“In simple words so that I can understand,” Serena grumbled perplexed.

Amy chuckled and smiled at Taiki, who shrugged at her to explain. “Serena, since you’ve married Seiya, you are different, more mature, stronger, and you shine with a different glow. Our enemy is probably unable to locate you because they are still searching for the old aura.”

“Well at least that gives us a trait they posses to track them by,” Artemis mused out loud.

“And with Serena and the baby in danger, we’ve got to be extra cautious. I want a scout with you at all times when you are not with Seiya,” Luna said nodding her head in agreement. 

“Wait a minute,” Amara interjected, “he can’t protect her. He has no powers and even when he did he was a wuss.”

“Actually, I think whoever attacked us on the dock that day is afraid of him,” Hotaru quietly stated.

Everyone glanced at the youngest scout who usually said very little at these meetings. “What makes you say that, Hotaru?” Serena asked, smiling encouragingly at her.

“Because at the end when we were all down for the count, Seiya stood up in front of Serena and then for some reason the enemy left even though all the rest of us were no longer a threat at the time,” the tiny scout said and then nibbled on her cookie.

Seiya glanced at Taiki with a knowing look- perhaps they had been correct they did have more power than what they realized and whatever these power sensing aliens were they sensed their power too. “Amara, I would never let anything happen to her. Don’t forget, Luna and Artemis are here with us, and our enemy does not know about them. However if you would prefer, I would have no problem with a different scout staying with us each night until this threat is addressed.”

Amara raised an eyebrow at his willingness to comply, but before she could say anything, Serena joined in with her thoughts. “Absolutely not. I will agree to have a scout with me when I leave our home and I have no problem with you visiting us whenever you want. But this is our home, so if you want to protect me here, it will have to be some other way than constant sleepovers.”

Luna and Artemis looked at each other, and then Artemis cleared his throat to get the now irate princess’s attention. “There may be a way. It’s old magic so to speak. Your mother used it to keep boys out of your bedroom when you were a teenager during your last lifetime.”

“What?” Serena asked her eyes wide with shock.

Everyone else was chuckling, so Artemis continued before a tirade could begin from the princess. “We can set up special markers that will only physically let someone into the apartment with the permission of the chosen one. In your last lifetime, your mother had control.”

Seiya stroked his chin thoughtfully as he mentally examined the cat's suggestion. “How does it work if I am not home to give them permission?” 

Serena interrupted, “Wait a minute, why does he get to be the one?”

Seiya continued as if she hadn’t spoke, “I mean like she orders a pizza or three to be delivered, and it’s a new pizza boy who needs to set the pizzas on the table for her.”

Serena growled at her husband, but he just smiled down at her. 

Artemis answered, “Well, Seiya this is the drawback. No matter where you are, your mind will show you who is trying to enter the apartment. You will have to give them permission. You can give it with your mind. I warn you that it can be quite disruptive,” Artemis said chuckling. “Once Serena was sneaking a boy from her class into her room, in the middle of the Queen meeting with some dignitaries, and she actually said ‘that little rodent’ out loud in the middle of a meeting. It took her a little while to explain that she was not referring to the dignitaries who were actually quite short and did look similar to rats.”

“What’s happened when they are denied?” Amara asked trying to steer the conversation back to what really mattered.

“Well, they can’t cross the threshold. They are actually physically rejected if they try to enter,” Luna added.

“And, you can mentally add people who can always be trusted, for example Luna, myself, the scouts, and Serena’s family,”Artemis chimed in hoping this news would alleviate some of the worry he saw creasing Seiya’s forehead.

“Can it be fooled?” Taiki asked trying to assess the limits of magical enchantment out of concern for his friends.

“How do you mean?” Luna questioned.

Amy understanding where Taiki was going with his questioning and spoke up, “In other words, if someone were to take my form, physically could they enter without permission?”

“No, someone tried that once and failed,” Artemis assured them.

“Who?” Serena questioned.

Artemis glanced as Seiya before answering, “Prince Darien.”

Seiya let out a soft snarl and turned and walked into the kitchen. Serena grimaced and got up to follow him. He was leaning over the sink looking out the window at the city; she noticed his knuckles were white with tension from gripping the counter top too tightly.She gently laid a hand on his back as she murmured, “Seiya.”

He felt the tension leave him as she touched him but he did not turn around. “I’m sorry, but sometimes, I get jealous of all the time in this lifetime and the last that he was able to share with you, of these secret memories you share with everyone that I am not a part of.” 

Serena grabbed him by the shoulder and forced him to turn around and look at her. “Do you know what would have happened if the Moon Kingdom had not been destroyed?” When Seiya shook his head no, Serena continued, “Your Princess Kakyuu was scheduled to arrive for a ball, and you and the other Starlights were with her. We would have met, and we would have fallen in love with one another. And even with Darien present in my life, I would have chosen you to spend my life with you because I loved you then and I love you now.”

Seiya looked into her big blue eyes and knew she was telling the truth. “How do you know this?”

“My mother, Queen Serenity, showed me, before our wedding,” Serena said smiling at him, hoping to see him smile in return.

He left out a breath and leaned back against the counter. Before Serena could say anything else, Seiya got a cocky smile and looked down at her. “So I guess I’m irresistible in every lifetime.”

Serena groaned and grabbed his hand and yanked him back into the living room where the scouts were tossing back and forth all of the pluses and minuses of Artemis’s suggestion. They stopped talking and looked at the couple. 

Luna cleared her throat, “Well Seiya, what do you think?”

He looked at Taiki, who nodded. “Yes, let’s do it. Set it up after the meeting. I want my wife and daughter safe.”

Amara couldn’t stop herself. “Your daughter?”

Seiya’s voice turned to ice as he replied to her impertinent remark. “Amara, I have tolerated a great deal from you, but let’s be clear, Rini is my daughter. And until Serena and I decide otherwise, she will not know any differently.”

Amara jerked her head back as if slapped. She felt such power in Seiya’s words. His love for Rini and conviction to be a good father was undeniable. “I’m sorry that was uncalled for,” Amara sputtered.

Seiya nodded forgiving her. “Well, we’ve made some progress with the issue of this new threat. We have safety measures in place for Serena, and we have a least one clue to use to track them down,” he said to return to group's attention back to the reason they had gathered in the first place.

Serena interrupted, “I want everyone to be careful. I will not watch any of you die ever again. So, everyone is ordered to go places together.” Her eyes were shimmering with concern as she looked at each one of her friends individually.

“I agree, Princess. We all have to be careful because this is obviously a dangerous threat and we will all need to be in top form to protect the princess,” Trista said nodding in agreement.

Raye piped up, “Actually, Trista brings up a good point. Perhaps we should all train together at the temple.”

Amara stroked her chin considering this suggestion. “Raye, I think that’s a good suggestion.” She turned to Michelle, “What do you think?”

“It can’t hurt.” Michelle looked at Hotaru, “Well?”

Hotaru rose suddenly surprising everyone, and she walked behind the couch they were sitting on to where Seiya stood. She looked up at him, then quietly spoke. “Your majesty, you must be careful. You are very valuable to Serena and to Rini. They both depend upon you, as in time we will all come to depend on you.” She turned to the other scouts and continued, “So yes, we will all train. We will push ourselves further than we ever have in training because we must.”

Everyone nodded in agreement. 

Then, Taiki quietly asked, “May I train with you?”

Amara’s eyes narrowed, but when she saw Serena looking at her with anxious eyes, she calmly responded. “Of course, you and Seiya are both welcome to train with us. You’ll need it, Seiya for the next time we rematch.”

Seiya just chuckled and seemed about to say something, but Taiki cut him off. “Thank you, Amara, everyone. I am growing quite fond of this planet. Every day it feels more like home,” he glanced at Amy tenderly before continuing, “and, I swear that I will do everything in my power to protect this planet and the people on it who have come to mean a great deal to me.”

Seiya shook his head to Taiki’s words. “No Taiki, You’re wrong. We will not protect the people on this planet that we care about.” 

Everyone gasped, and Serena looked up at him confused.

He placed a hand on her shoulder and looked intently at Taiki as he spoke, “We will protect not only those we care about but every living being on this planet.”

Serena squeezed the hand Seiya had laid on her shoulder, and the group looked at the two of them sensing the strength they drew from one another. As Serena began to speak, everyone could sense she was some how more mature than she had been before Seiya’s return. “Seiya’s right. We need to remember that as the sailor soldiers of this solar system we are entrusted to protect all life, not just the lives of those we love.”

Everyone nodded, and then Amy questioned, “Luna, you said there were two pressing matters? We’ve only discussed one.”

Luna nodded and began to speak. “The other issue is that we are now a scout short. Without Mina, the inner scouts are not complete, and their power is lessened.” 

Artemis hung his head, and Luna reached over and placed one of her dark paws over his white one.

Amara, Michelle, and Trista all glanced at each other; they had been discussing this issue at some length over the past two weeks. Amara cleared her throat, “What are you two going to do about it?”

Artemis moaned, “We have no choice but to replace her.”

Lita looked at Serena, Raye, and Amy. “How can we replace Mina?" Lita asked bleakly. "She was more than a scout. She was our best friend. I can’t imagine opening up and trusting someone the way I trust her.” 

Amy and Raye nodded in agreement.

Raye’s eyes filled with tears as she questioned their advisors. “Do we have to replace her?”

Artemis and Luna nodded their heads but Hotaru was the one who spoke. “You must replace Venus. Just as I cannot exist without the other three outer scouts, eventually your powers as a team will fade without a Sailor Venus.”

Serena looked at the three remaining inner scouts, then at their two guardian felines. She had been dreading this conversation since they had bid Mina goodbye. “So, do you two have any leads on a new Sailor Venus?”

The two cats shook their heads, and then Trista cleared her throat. “I know who she is.”

“Who?” Artemis questioned shocked at Trista’s revelation.

“Mina’s sister,” Trista stated calmly as she folded her hands into her lap.

“Mina doesn’t have a sister,”Luna replied confused by the oldest scout's declaration.

Amara interjected, “Not in this life she doesn’t, but she did in her last life.”

“Why don’t I remember her?” Artemis asked.

“I think we only remember certain parts of our past life, the parts we have needed to know in this life. We did not need to remember Mina’s sister because she was not needed in this life until now,” Michelle answered with a gentle smile at their perplexed feline advisors.

Luna nodded at Michelle's assumption. “That makes sense. Just like how we didn’t remember all of you until much later after the awakening of the Inner Scouts.”

Amy interjected, “So, who is she?”

Raye piped in too, “Yeah, who?”

Lita sighed at her friends' impatience. “Guys, give them some time to respond.”

Serena looked intently at the outer scouts. “Well, it seems that all of you have known who Venus’s replacement is for quite some time. Before you tell us who the new Sailor Venus is, I want to know why you’ve withheld this information from us.”

Amara looked at her princess, sensing the younger girl's immense displeasure at their keeping such important information from her. “Kitten, we didn’t want to tell you because we were not sure if Mina would return or not and there was no sense in awakening her sister unnecessarily.”

Michelle continued for Amara, “We thought Mina would be so homesick she would return to Earth within a month’s time, and the inner circle of scouts would be complete once again.”

“But she has not come back and it’s been over a month. With a threat looming, we have no choice but to complete the scouts,” Trista added softly.

“We also did it because once the next Sailor Venus is awakened Mina can never be Sailor Venus again. She will truly no longer be a scout with us. There will be no going back,” Michelle said quietly her eyes sparkling with tears.

Amara spoke up her voice slightly horse with emotion, “We’ve fought together and died together. We weren’t ready to give her up either.”

Serena felt something hit her lap and she realized she was crying. She sniffed back the tremendous grief she felt and drew strength when she felt Seiya squeezing her shoulder. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry I questioned your reasons for not telling us sooner. I should have known you had a good reason.” She dropped her head into her hands and openly cried no longer able to keep the pain of losing Mina at bay. 

Amy, who was sitting next to her, put an arm around her. 

“Princess, please do not cry. I, we cannot bare it,” Amara said her face stretched tight with emotion she was fighting to control. 

Serena wiped her eyes. “I’m sorry. It’s just this conversation is like losing her, saying goodbye all over again.”

Artemis jumped onto Serena’s lap. “I miss her, possibly more than anyone here, but if there is anything I know, it is that she would want you protected even if it meant that she could never fight beside you as Sailor Venus again. She loved you more than her own life and certainly more than she loved the position of scout. It’s why she was worthy to be your loyal protector.”

Serena was silent for a few moments and finally nodded accepting what had to happen. “Okay, we need to know. I don’t think I can bare the thought of replacing Mina but I can’t risk Rini’s safety. I won’t risk any of yours either or this world we all love so dearly.”

Trista began to speak quietly. “I know no one can ever replace Mina but I believe once you know who is to replace her that you will embrace her.” When all of the inner scouts looked at her skeptically, she continued, “As your memory returns to you, you’ll remember that Sailor Venus had a sister who was actually the same age in the past life. They were twins, but not identically. However, they both had the same sweet spirit. Mina was older by two minutes, and therefore, she was crown princess of Venus and the chosen defender of our beloved Moon Princess by default.”

Luna interjected her eyes widening with understanding. I remember. Oh Artemis, she’s been in front of us the whole time.”

Artemis stared into Luna’s eyes. “It can’t be. Why didn’t we remember?”

“Yes, it is her,” Michelle said smiling sweetly as she realized the cats' memories were unlocking.

Raye became annoyed and growled, “Enough with this chatter, who is she?”

“It’s Molly. Molly is the next Sailor Venus,” Amara softly stated.

“What?” Serena whispered, “Molly? She’s been my best friend since we were children. How could I not know she was one of my scouts?”

“Because she wasn’t one of your scouts, not really,” Michelle replied.

“But, it makes sense that she was your best friend in this life as well,” Amara mused.

Luna nodded in agreement, “That’s right, when the other scouts were in training, Molly and Serena played together on the moon.” Luna was quiet for a second as she thought over the turn of events. “It also makes sense now why Nephrite thought she was Sailor Moon because she truly was a reincarnated princess.”

Serena rose and walked to the window; she watched the stars and moon as they glittered above a drowsy Tokyo and softly asked. “If you could do it over again, would each of you choose to be scouts?” 

In unison and without hesitation all of scouts replied, “Yes.”

Amy rose and walked to Serena’s side; Raye and Lita joined her. Amy spoke gently but firmly. “You are our princess and best friend. I cannot imagine my life without you, without being Sailor Mercury.”

Lita placed a hand on Serena’s back. “If you’re worried about Molly, about how she will take being a sailor scout, don’t.” Serena turned her head to look at Lita, who continued, “She already loves you and would lay down her life for you. Now, you’re opening up that part of you that you have wanted to share with her for so long and giving her the power to protect you.”

Raye nodded in agreement. “Molly’s tough. She will handle this news well.”

Serena hung her head and bleakly replied. “I hope so I hope this is the right thing to do.”


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Serena lay in bed with her eyes closed enjoying the peaceful feel of the morning sunlight on her face. She did not want to face this day. She had tried to put it off for almost a week following the meeting with the scouts. She was going to tell her oldest friend that she was a Sailor Scout. She was going to admit she had kept a secret from her for years, and she was going to put her oldest friend in danger by revealing all of this. Serena felt a tear slip out of the corner of her eye.

“You haven’t even tasted what I made you for breakfast and you are already crying. How’s a guy’s ego supposed to survive such a harsh critic?” Seiya’s voice said breaking through Serena’s thoughts.

Serena opened her eyes and looked at her husband who was standing in the doorway with a red robe on over his pajamas. She smiled at the dark blue pants with crescent moons on he was wearing. She had bought them for him last week. She then noticed he was holding a tray with food and her stomach rumbled. “Yum, food. We’re hungry,” she said patting her belly affectionately.

Seiya laughed and brought over the tray which had pancakes, fresh fruit, orange juice, wheat toast, and oatmeal. “I wasn’t sure what my two favorite girls were hungry for this morning so I decided to give them a vast selection.” He set it down on the bed beside her and then gently sat down as well. Seiya watched as she began to nibble at the oatmeal. “What’s wrong, Dumpling? Morning sickness again?”

“Nothing,” she said giving him a bright smile.

He clucked his tongue at her. “Dumpling, you can lie to everyone else by distracting them with that dazzling smile but your husband is onto you and you’re going to have to come up with a new tactic to fool me.”

She chuckled and chattered hoping to postpone the conversation a little while longer. “What? My smile doesn’t dazzle you anymore? I’m crushed. I think I’m going to cry.” She batted her wide eyes, but when his face did not change its serious nature, she sighed. “It’s Molly. I’m dreading telling her. I haven’t slept well since our meeting. I just feel so guilty.”

Seiya picked up a strawberry and stuck in his mouth. “Why?”

“I’m afraid of how she will take the news,” Serena said as she slapped Seiya’s hand as he reached for another piece of fruit.

“Ow, what was that for?” He asked holding his now bright red hand.

“That’s my fruit,” she said wagging a finger at him.

“Don’t you think that’s a little cold? I brought it to you,” Seiya said giving her puppy dog eyes.

“You should have brought more for yourself,” Serena said taking a big bite of her oatmeal, and when some if it dribbled down the corner of her mouth, Seiya busted out laughing. As he was holding his sides, Serena leaned over and pushed him out of the bed. 

He lay on the floor and laughed for another minute or two, and Serena could not help but smile at him. She loved to see him carefree like this. 

He finally stopped laughing and crawled up to his knees and propped his arms on the side of the bed. “Now, that you’ve injured me, wife, I demand you tell me what is bothering you about telling Molly that she is meant to be the next Sailor Venus.”

“Demand?” Serena asked raising an eyebrow at him.

“Um, politely request?” Seiya said holding his hands up and giving up before the battle began.

“There are so many things that are bothering me, but mostly I’m scared, scared of what being a Sailor Scout will mean to her.” Serena said rolling her spoon through her oatmeal.

Seiya put a hand on her leg. “Don’t be afraid. I’ve only spend a little time with Molly but I can tell she has incredible strength. She will be a wonderful Sailor Venus and we will protect her as she learns and grows into her role as a protector of this solar system.”

Serena set down her oatmeal and took Seiya’s hand in hers. “You mean it? We won’t let anything happen to her?”

“I swear I’ll protect her as I do you, with my life.” Seiya promised his blue eyes burning into hers.

“I love you,” Serena said as she pulled her hand away and reached for her pancakes.

Seiya laughed and rose to his feet. “You just love that you got breakfast in bed this morning.”

Serena chuckled and gave him a devilish smile. “Yes, that’s exactly it.”

Seiya glanced back at her as he headed out the door. “Well, don’t get used to it. I expect breakfast served to me in bed tomorrow morning.”

Serena snorted. “Keep dreaming.”

Seiya laughed. “I’m going to change and go shoot some hoops with Taiki and Andy. What are you doing before you meet Molly in the park for lunch?”

“I’m going to get a shower and go over to my parents’ house. My mom said I still have some stuff to pick up. Sammy is moving into my room because it is bigger. Is it wrong to be kind of sad about that?”

Seiya shook his head no and gave her a gentle smile. “No wife, it’s okay to be sad. Just don’t be mad when I tell you that I’m spending the afternoon helping Sammy repaint your room.”

Serena screeched and threw a pillow at him but he was already out the door.

* * *

Serena carried a box down the steps and place it in the living room. “I just have a couple more drawers to empty into a box and then I’ll be done.”

Ikuko stuck her head out from the kitchen, “Do you want some help?”

“No, I’m okay. I’m making sure the boxes are not too heavy so that I can carry them,” Serena responded as she headed up the steps to her room. She entered the now nearly empty room. She sighed there were so many memories in this room. She had snuggled with Rini on her bed and also Chibi Chibi. She had hung out with Luna and her friends here. She had cried and laughed here but she had accepted her life was now with Seiya. She smiled as she thought of her handsome husband. She could picture him talking trash to Taiki and Andy as he drove past them on the court and dunked over their heads. 

Shaking her head of the image so she could concentrate on the work to be done, she kneeled down and pulled open one of the drawers. “Oh my,” she exclaimed when she saw what was inside. The drawer contained all of her pictures and mementos of Darien. “What do I do with all of this?” She mused out loud picking up a picture of Rini, her, and Darien. Bitter sweet memories ran through her head as she studied the photo.

“I would keep it,” Ikuko said coming in to sit by her. “One day, your baby may want to know about his or her biological father and you can show your child these pictures of Darien, you, and who is that little girl? She looks vaguely familiar.”

“Oh, just a little girl we were playing with at the park,” Serena said elusively as she placed a hand on her stomach. “And, you’re right I will keep them.”

Ikuko smiled and helped Serena put the stuff in the box. Serena tearing up a little bit as she held the ring Darien gave her in the palm of her hand but then she looked at her wedding band and smiled. Ikuko watched her carefully, “You are happy, right Serena?”

“Oh yes Mom, I’m very happy,” Serena said smiling reassuringly. She really was happy thanks to the amazing man she had married who loved her and the baby growing inside her.

“Ok. You just seem a little down today,” Ikuko observed.

“I guess I am but after I see Molly for lunch it will be better,” Serena said as she continued to smile even though she still felt exceptional nervous about telling Molly her secret.

* * *

Serena spread out the blanket her hands shaking. She reached into the basket she had brought with her and began to pull out the plates and silverware. She couldn’t stop the feeling of dread as she saw Molly approaching, smiling and waving. Serena glanced over to the bushes where Luna and Artemis were crouched hiding in case she needed support. 

Molly plopped down next to her. “Gee, Serena what did you bring? An entire restaurant?” She teased giggling.

“Uh, not exactly. I just wanted our lunch to be special,” Serena said nervously.

Molly stopped smiling and stared intently at her friend who was avoiding making eye contact with her. “Okay, spill.”

“Spill? Did I spill something already?” Serena asked glancing anxiously around the blanket.

“No silly, you’re acting odd so I wanted you to spill your guts to me and tell me what is wrong,” Molly said reaching over and placing a hand on her friend’s arm.

Serena smiled at Molly. “You’re right. There is something I need to tell. Actually, there are a lot of things I need to tell you, some that I’ve wanted to tell you for years.”

Molly looked at her appraisingly. “Keeping secrets from your oldest friend, huh?”

Serena hung her head and said sadly. “Yes, I have been and I hope when I explain what they are you’ll understand why I did.”

Molly pulled her arm back from Serena concerned by the emotions her friend was clearly wrestling with. “Serena, there is nothing you could do that would ever change the fact that you’re my best friend and I love you.”

Serena was about to respond when a loud crack sounded in front of her and Molly. The girls looked up to see a tall muscular man with dark hair and a thin girl around their age with long reddish-brown hair. 

General Kulno and Thyme stood above them staring down at them with sinister smiles of triumph.General Kulno smiled menacingly at the girls. “The aura our master sensed came from this area so which one of you is the holder of the crystal.?”

“Where did you two come from? What crystal?” Molly asked alarmed and confused.

Thyme chuckled darkly. “Well, I guess it’s not this one then.” She turned her attention to Serena, who was rising to her feet.“Well, you are pretty. I’m going to enjoy destroying you.”

Molly stood up beside Serena. “Serena, what’s going on?” 

Serena turned to Molly with stricken eyes. “Run, get out of here now!”

Serena went to turn back to the two strangers but General Kulno had raised his hands up and cried, “Lightening Torture!” His face glowed as lightening shot from the palms of his hands towards Serena.

Molly screamed, “No!” She pushed Serena out of the way taking the blast of the bolts full on. She fell to the ground writhing in shock and pain.

Serena felt tears slipping down her cheeks, as she whispered. “Molly, oh no.” She turned to look at the strangers, her eyes fierce. “You’ve attacked my best friend, ruined our special lunch together which by the way I took hours to prepare. I won’t forgive you.” Serena reached for her broach, as Molly looked up through the pain, her eyes full of wonder as Serena cried, “Moon Eternal Power!”

As Serena transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon, Molly whispered, “I knew it.”

Sailor Moon stood defensively, “Who are you?”

General Kulno laughed, “We’re the two that are going to kill you and take the Imperium Silver Crystal for our Lord.”

Molly rose to her feet. “Well, you’re in for a surprise buddy. Because, my best friend is Sailor Moon and she’s going to kick your butt.”

Sailor Moon smiled at her friend but before she could react, Thyme had closed the distance between them and smacked her across the face hard, causing Sailor Moon to fall backwards.Molly gasped as Artemis jumped over her shoulder his claws out stretched taking Thyme right across the face. 

Luna appeared at Molly’s side. “Take this Molly.” Luna said pushing a small orange wand with the symbol of Venus in the center of a gold oval towards the startled girl. 

Molly picked up the wand and turned it over in her hand. 

Luna yelled. “Molly focus, I need you to yell. Venus Power!”

Molly felt something click inside her and a wave of strength washed over her, opening up some closed chamber inside her heart and mind. She raised her arm holding the wand firmly as if she had done this a million times before and yelled with confidence, “VenusPower!” The transformation felt like spinning in a warm tornado, as she felt her outfit change, and when she was done spinning her clothes were replaced by the white and orange sailor scout uniform. She saw the two strangers turn towards her their eyes shocked. Sailor Venus quietly mouthed to Luna, “Now what?”

Luna whispered, “Yell Venus Crescent Beam Smash.”

Sailor Venus nodded and cried with determination, “Venus Crescent Beam Smash!” The force of the crescent beam whipped across the two enemies knocking them backwards.

General Kulno dusted his shoulder as he rose to his feet. “Is that the best you have little scout?You’re going to have do a lot better than that to take on the great General Kulno. I’ve killed a hundred scouts who were a lot stronger than you.”

Venus’s eyes widened in fear as the two advanced towards her and Sailor Moon who was getting to her feet. She was about to respond when a voice cut her off.

“She will do a lot better but she won’t do it alone. She will defeat you standing beside us.” Sailor Venus and Sailor Moon turned to see Sailor Uranus standing on the limb of a tree nearby, below her stood the rest of the scouts with their eyes narrowed and arms crossed. Sailor Uranus continued looking intently at the newest scout. “Sailor Venus, we’re here.”

Thyme chuckled. “Well well, you scouts are quite unlike anything we’ve run across before. But no worry, we’ll get your princess sooner or later. In fact, I bet I get her sooner rather than later.” Thyme raced to Sailor Moon again and grabbed her by the hair. Luna jumped on her and clawed at her face. Thyme pulled loose several strands of hair and laughed as General Kulno grabbed her and pulled her back towards him, knocking Luna off and the Moon Princess to the ground. The two laughed as they disappeared into thin air.

Sailor Venus grabbed Sailor Moon by the arm and helped her up. “Are you okay?”

Sailor Moon nodded. “Yes, my wings cushioned my fall.” She took Sailor Venus’s hand and let her pull her to her feet. “Venus, I know you must be so overwhelmed.”

Sailor Venus shrugged. “I always knew you were not telling me everything. I had suspected for a time that you were Sailor Moon but I never wanted to question you. I figured you had your reasons for not telling me.” She looked down at her uniform and pulled at her skirt’s edges. “This is a surprise though.”

The rest of the scouts were surrounding them, Sailor Neptune stepped forward. “Princess, we need to get you somewhere safe now.” 

Sailor Moon nodded and the group quickly found a hidden spot to transform before exiting the park.

* * *

Sammy and Seiya were laughing as they finished applying the second coat of paint. “Sammy, I think we are about done here buddy,” Seiya said closing the lid to his paint can.

“Yeah, thanks Seiya, it looks awesome.” Sammy said grinning at his brother-in-law.

Seiya chuckled. “No problem. I’ll help you move the furniture in tomorrow when Serena and I come over for dinner.”

Sammy grew serious, “She’s been really happy lately and I think that’s because of you.”

Seiya stood up and smiled at the younger boy. “Well, she won’t be so happy in a couple weeks when school starts and I’m the one who has wake her up every morning.” Sammy laughed and Seiya was about to add something else but an image of all of the scouts trying to enter the apartment flashed into his mind. They had permission so he scanned through them and saw Molly with Serena in the middle of the group. He mentally gave her permission and let her through. However, as he saw the bruises and scratches on Molly and Serena, he felt his heart constrict with panic. They were hurt.

“Hey buddy, I just realized I’m running late to meet my wife and you know how she can be if she’s kept waiting,” Seiya said nonchalantly as if nothing had just happened.

Sammy laughed. “Oh believe me, I know. You’d better hurry. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Seiya waved as he ran out the door. “See you then.” Seiya wished for wings like his wife had but his car was going to have to suffice to carry him to his family. He called Taiki from his cell phone and told his best friend to meet him at the apartment.

* * *

Seiya slammed the door open and all of the scouts jumped up startled from their conversation. 

Serena rose to her feet her strength crumbling at the sight of her husband’s fearful face. “Oh Seiya, I swear we’re okay,” she said as a tear slid out of the corner of her eye.

Seiya swiftly closed the gap between them and crushed her to his chest. “Oh Dumpling, when I saw you entering the apartment and saw the bruises and scratches, I just felt as if my heart stopped. I was so scared for you and the baby. I’ve never been that afraid of anything before.”

Serena lifted her face up to his which had been nuzzled in her hair. “I know. It didn’t hit me until just now when I saw you how much I could have lost.” She started to cry and laid her head back against his chest so she could feel his rapid heart beat against her cheek. “Oh, Seiya, I was so stupid. I was determined to tell Molly my way and alone. I should have had her over to the apartment like you wanted,” Serena sobbed softly into his chest.

Seiya gently grabbed her by the shoulders and gently pushed her back from him so he was standing two feet back from her still holding her by the shoulders. When he spoke his voice was stern. “No, you were right. I was being over protective. You can’t shut yourself up here and you and the baby are okay.”

“You said I was right.” Serena said teasingly to lighten the somber mood. 

Seiya and the rest of the scouts, who were watching the exchange groaned. “Well, you’ll never live that down,” Taiki said as he entered the apartment.

“Taiki,” Amy cried jumping to her feet and running to his open arms. “How did you know to come?”

“Seiya called me,” Taiki said stroking Amy’s short silky hair.

“Called you? Do you guys have communicator watches too?” Lita asked.

Seiya laughed and wrapped his arm around Serena’s waist. “No, we have cell phones. Something, Taiki and I purchased each one of you as well so you have another form of communication.” Seiya nodded at Taiki, who took out four cell phones and tossed one to Molly, Lita, Raye, and Amy. 

“Where’s mine?” Serena asked eyeing her friends’ shiny black, flip phones. She made a motion to grab Amy’s which was closest but Amy snatched it away.

“Here,” Seiya said reaching into his jacket pocket. He smiled when Serena squealed at the pink flip phone he had bought for her.

“Why does she get a pink one?” Raye complained, “I want a red one.”

Seiya shook his head at Serena who was sticking her tongue out at Raye. “She gets a pink one because she’s my wife and on my plan. You four girls are on a separate plan.”

Amara cleared her throat. “Okay, enough about your new toys. We need to figure out what the hell happened today.”

Everyone nodded and took a seat, listening as Molly and Serena shared their encounter with the two alien enemies. When they finished, Serena reached across the coffee table and laid her hand over Molly’s, sweetly she said. “Thank you, for standing beside me, for protecting me.”

Molly’s eyes grew serious. “There’s no where else I would be, Princess. I remember everything.”

Luna gasped, “You mean the moon kingdom?” When Molly nodded, Luna asked, “How?”

Molly shook her head. “I don’t know how. It’s just when you handed me the wand and told me to what to yell I felt something fall into place inside me and everything started to come back, but I stopped the rush of memories mentally because they were distracting me from protecting my princess, my best friend.”

Serena looked at her friend and her brow wrinkled. “I want to remember everything too. I don’t understand why I don’t remember Molly from before.”

Trista interrupted. “Not now. We will have time for that later. There are more pressing matters. We have to find and destroy these enemies and find out who this lord of theirs is and destroy him too.”

Michelle nodded in agreement. “We’ll be ready. Luna, Artemis let’s get to work.”

Luna, Artemis, and the outer scouts left to go to their headquarters, hidden in the public arcade. Lita, Raye, and Molly went to Raye’s temple. Molly wanted the other two girls to help her train, some more tonight. Taiki and Amy had tickets to a poetry reading which Serena insisted they still attend. 

As the door shut behind them, Serena turned to Seiya who was sitting the couch. She looked at him, drinking him in, sitting there, his legs sprawled out in front of him in his jeans, which had paint on and his red t-shirt had splotches of paint on it too; his jacket was thrown behind him where he had left it when they had all sat down together to discuss what happened. Serena began to speak slowly. “Seiya, I think you need a shower.”

Seiya laughed. “Wife, you’re standing there, looking like you want to devour my gorgeous body and that’s the conclusion you come too: ‘I need a shower.’ I guess I do need to workout more.”

Serena laughed and walked over to Seiya, “Yeah well, I don’t have much to work with.”

Seiya reached up and grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap, so she was sitting across his lap. He wrapped one arm around her and placed the other one on her stomach. “You’re pretty scruffy yourself, Dumpling.”

Serena looked down at her clothes which were dirty from her fall and torn in a couple places. She reached up and touched her cheek where Thyme had slapped her. “Well, perhaps I could get my shower first and you could get me some dinner.”

Seiya laughed. “No way, I made you breakfast in bed. I’m getting my shower first and you’re making me dinner,” he said scooping her up and moving her off his lap and onto the couch next to him. When she started to whine, he smiled as he rose to his feet and headed down the hall to the spare bathroom, calling back over his shoulder. “That is unless one little blow to the head caused you to turn into a horrible cook. I mean it isn’t like you can cook as well as I can or anything. I’m an awesome cook. Yeah, you’d better wait for me to cook because you are pretty bad at it.”

Serena crossed her arms and grumbled. “Can’t cook, I’ll show you, you dirty, smelly boy.”

Thirty minutes later, Seiya came out to the kitchen and saw Serena in her robe, with her wet hair falling loosely around her shoulders. She had the table set, with two candles burning. There was a delicious smell coming from the oven. He grinned lazily, “Wow, she’s clean and cooking. I’m almost impressed.”

Serena turned and stuck her tongue out at him. “I grabbed a quick shower in the spare bathroom and I threw a pizza casserole in the oven. I’m going to whip up some pudding for dessert.”

He walked over and kissed the top of her wet head. “It sounds and smells wonderful, thanks honey.”

“No, thank you, for not spoiling me.” Serena said sincerely.

Seiya ruffled her hair. “I never thought I’d hear you say that.”

Serena grinned. “Yeah yeah, I’ve got a casserole to get out of the oven.”

Seiya grabbed the milk and poured Serena a glass. He filled his glass with water. She soon joined him at the table. He watched as she shoveled in the food. Finally satisfied she really was okay, he smiled and started to eat. At least for now the three of them were safe, he couldn’t ask for more than this moment of joy and peace. His smiled grew as Serena reached across the table with her free hand and took his. “Wife, you out did yourself this is delicious.”

She smiled and then cleared her throat as if nervous. “Um Seiya, can I ask you a favor?”

He looked up from the bite of food he was about to take. “Of course, what’s wrong?”

“Will you do the dishes? I’m exhausted,” Serena asked with her blue eyes wide with pleading.

Seiya laughed, “Of course. You go to bed after dinner and I’ll clean up.”

Serena smiled and the two finished eating their dinner hand-in-hand.

* * *

“I cannot sense her anymore. Her aura has strengthened, returned to that unreachable state it was in for three weeks,” General Kulno growled as he slammed his fist into the wall.  
 ****

Thyme swished around the room, humming an eerie tune. She set three black candles on the table in front of her and lit them. “Let’s not worry about that anymore.” 

She pulled the threads of Sailor Moon’s hair from her pocket. She wound them around her fingers and held them over the candle and began to chant in a tongue unknown on Earth. She murmured out loud, “I’ll find your thoughts and crawl inside your dreams. Your most private wishes and fears mine to destroy and distort.”

General Kulno smiled at the woman as her eyes rolled back in her head and her body disappeared. “Do us proud, Thyme.” 


	18. Eighteen

Seiya sat on one of their living room couch, scribbling out some lyrics. He ran a hand over his forehead. His new songs were all coming along nicely but he wasn’t sure if that was a good thing. His manager was encouraging him to publish his first solo album but that would mean concerts and tours, not to mention media attention. Seiya stood up and walked to the glass doors to the balcony. He watched the lights of the city twinkle below the glow of the stars in the night sky. He heard Serena stir and looked towards the master bedroom. He hoped she was sleeping peacefully. New song lyrics entered his head so he went to write them down.

Serena felt her sleeping mind wonder and she began to dream.

_She was walking in a large green meadow filled with wild flowers. Her hair was loose and blowing in the breeze. She was wearing a long white gown and holding a single red rose. She smiled as the sun warmed her face and she shielded her eyes to see the figure that was walking towards her with the sun at his back. “Seiya,” she called and ran towards him._

_She melted into his embrace and murmured, “This is my favorite dream being here with you, in the peaceful warmth of the sun.”_

_Serena felt the breeze turn cold and she heard a cackle behind her. She turned to see the woman who had attacked her in the park standing there with her auburn hair blazing against the blue sky._

_Thyme cackled again before speaking. “Well, what a nice dream it is too. Too bad it’s just a dream.”_

_Serena’s eyes turned quizzical. “Who are you? What do you mean it’s just a dream?”_

_Thyme chuckled, her eyes turning malicious. “The name is Thyme. You really don’t think you and this boy will live happily ever after, do you?”_

_Serena was still confused by what Thyme was saying. “Of course, I do. He loves me.”_

_Thyme danced through the flowers and picked up a daisy. “Yes, but for how long? Are there no fears you have with regards to your relationship?”_

_“Fears?” Serena repeated and her mind drifted._

_She was no longer in the field with Seiya but instead was in a classroom in the high school. She was in her school uniform and there was something in her hands. She looked down to see a test paper in her hands with a big fat red failing grade at the top of it._

_She heard laughing and looked up to see all of her classmates and friends laughing at her. They were heckling her for being stupid. She was ready to cry, when the door opened and Seiya walked in._

_“What’s going on here?” he asked._

_“Your wife is stupid. She failed another test,” someone who Serena couldn’t see yelled._

_Seiya took the paper from Serena’s hand and shook his head in disappointment. “You’re a failure,” he spat before turning and walking away from her._

_“Seiya, please,” Serena said reaching for him but Thyme stood in her way._

_“Oh come on, you can’t really think a girl as stupid as you are would be good enough for a guy like him,” Thyme taunted._

_Serena shook her head at the other woman’s words and turned to Seiya who was almost to the door. She cried his name over and over but he didn’t turn around. Serena began to weep._

Seiya stopped writing his lyrics and ran to the bedroom when he heard Serena call his name. She was thrashing around in the bed with tears running down her face, calling his name, telling him to come back. He sat down next to her and gently shook her shoulders. “Dumpling, I’m right here. Come on, sweetheart, wake up.”

Serena’s eyes flickered opened and she saw a concerned Seiya leaning over her his hands on her shoulders. She threw her arms around his neck. “Oh Seiya, I had a terrible dream. You were leaving me because I was failing school and wasn’t smart enough to be with you,” she sobbed into his chest.

Seiya gently stroked her hair. “Dumpling, you could fail every paper, every test, every class, and I could love you no less. You have my heart, and I will always stay with you. Besides, you know I’ve failed tests too.”

Serena sniffled into his chest. “And, that woman was there from the park.”

Seiya gentled laid her back down on the pillow; he took her hand and stroked in soothingly. “The one with the red hair that attacked you?”

Serena nodded. “She said her name was Thyme. She ruined my beautiful dream I was having.”

“Shhh Dumpling, you’re just having a bad dream because of what happened today.” He pulled her covers up over her. “I’ll let you get back to sleep.”

“Seiya, can you lay here with me until I fall back asleep?” Serena pleaded.

He smiled down at his wife. “Of course.” He crawled into bed and pulled her to him. She nestled her head into his chest. Seiya began to softly sing the song he wrote for her at their wedding, and she drifted off to sleep. Her dreams were not disturbed for the rest of the night.

* * *

Mina’s eyes fluttered open and adjusted to the darkness in her room. “Yaten,” she called softly.  
****

Yaten was sitting beside their bed in a chair watching her sleep. “I’m here, love.” He moved from the chair to sit on the bed.

“What happened? The last thing I remember was we were eating a late lunch together and you were telling me a story about the trouble you used to get into when you were little,” Mina said sitting up in the bed.

“You passed out and scared me to death. One minute you were laughing at my story and the next minute you were lying on the floor of our kitchen completely unresponsive,” Yaten replied his voice quivering. He took one of her hands in his needing to touch her. “I called a doctor to come over and he examined you said you had merely passed out, probably from exhaustion and to let you sleep. He said if you were not awake within ten hours to bring you to the hospital.”

Mina raised an eyebrow. “I’m not so sure I trust a doctor who thinks passing out is an acceptable form of health for a young woman.”

Yaten gave a low chuckle. “I agree which is why I started yelling at him that you should be rushed to the hospital immediately but he said he knew what he was talking about and would not sign the form for you to be taken to the hospital.”

“Things really are different here on Kinmoku. On Earth, you would have simply taken me to the hospital yourself,” Mina said squeezing his hand.

“Yes, well it is just how the health system is run here. It prevents the limited number of hospitals from being overrun with patients that are truly not ill,” Yaten said shrugging. “Thank the stars you are alright though.”

Mina nodded thinking over the sensation that had caused her to pass out. “Yaten, I think I know why I collapsed.”

Yaten’s green eyes widened in surprise. “You do?”

Mina nodded and stared at their intertwined fingers. “I believe that my position as Sailor Venus has been replaced,” Mina said softly her voice was barely audible. 

Yaten saw the sadness in her eyes and pulled her to him with his free arm, letting go of her hand so he could stroke her hair. “I’m so sorry, Mina.”

Mina nodded into his chest, wrapping her arms around his middle soaking in the musky, masculine scent of the man she loved. “I do not think I can put into words how sad I am about no longer being Sailor Venus but I knew that eventually this would happen. I can take comfort in knowing that with my replacement, Serena will be better protected and the scouts will have the strength to raise the protective barrier around her if necessary.”

Yaten did not respond to her words he merely caressed her hair for several minutes while she cried into his shirt. Finally, he pushed her back gently and cupped her chin with his hand. He looked into her eyes and saw sadness but acceptance of what had transpired. He brushed his lips against hers before finally speaking. “Your heart is the most generous and giving heart I have ever known, Mina, even in your pain you think of others.” He pressed another kiss to her forehead. “I love you.”

She smiled up at him, her eyes still watering with tears. She knew she had sacrificed so much to be with this man but she would make the same decision again in a heartbeat if it meant being in his arms like this, feeling his lips against hers. “I know. I love you too, Yaten.” She snaked an arm around his head and pulled his face towards him kissing him deeply. When their embrace broke, she sighed in contentment. “I have one more thing I need to do to finally accept my life is now completely here on Kinmoku.”

“What’s that my love?” Yaten asked looking down at her as he traced the lines of her face with his finger tips. 

“I need to confront Darien and have it out with him once and for all so that maybe eventually we can move past this anger I feel towards him,” Mina said quietly.

“If this is what you want, but I wish you would not fight with our future king.” Yaten mumbled well aware that arguing with his fiancée when she had made up her mind was futile.

She stroked the side of his face. “Trust me, Yaten this is for the best.” When he merely nodded but said nothing. She pulled him down onto the bed. “Let’s get some sleep.”

“Sleep? You’ve been asleep for four hours, how can you be tired?” Yaten asked bewildered.

Mina yawned. “That’s easy because you snore all night and keep me awake.”

Yaten grumbled and got up and went into the bathroom and changed into his sleeping pants; he smiled when he came back into their bedroom and saw Mina had already fallen asleep with her long blond hair spread out across the bed. “She may not be Sailor Venus anymore but she’s still the goddess of my heart, my angel,” he murmured as he climbed into bed next to her and kissed her forehead.

* * *

A week had passed since Molly had become Sailor Venus and no one had seen the new enemies since the attack in the park. Taiki and Amy were enjoying the last days of summers and had decided to walk the dirt trail along the river.

“Um Amy, I’ve come to a decision about some things, and I wanted to share those decisions with you because they will affect us both,” Taiki said quietly, breaking the content silence. 

Amy stopped walking and turned to look up at Taiki. “You sound so serious. Should I be worried?”

Taiki laughed nervously. “Well no, I don’t think so. I guess I’m worried because of how you may take the news I have to give you. I’m worried about how you’ll perceive these decisions.”

Amy’s eyes widened perplexed. “I’m so confused now maybe you’d better just tell me what you’re thinking.”

Taiki smiled and pulled on her hand, leading her off the path a little way, to where he had a blanket set up with a picnic for them in a secluded spot. “How about some lunch while we talk?”

“How did you pull this off?” Amy asked smiling at the romantic set-up he had arranged for them.

“Well, Lita and Andy helped me. They made the lunch and brought everything out here,” Taiki responded happy that she seemed pleased with the surprise.

The two sat down and Taiki began to serve them their food. 

“Amy, I’ve decided I do not want to be a singer anymore. I would like to pursue a career as an astronomer,” Taiki said seriously breaking the content silence they had been enjoying while he had dished out their lunch.

Amy let out the breath she had been holding. “Oh is that it? Taiki, I thought something serious was wrong that you wanted to talk to me about.”

“So you don’t care that I’m not going to be a famous pop star anymore?”

Amy laughed and shook her head. “I think that is by far the silliest thing you have ever said. I enjoyed listening to the Three Lights and going to the concerts. However, I love you, Taiki, not the pop star. So if being an astronomer is the dream you wish to follow, then I will support you.”

“You’re amazing,” Taiki said causing Amy to blush. Taiki took her hand and added, “I love you and will support you in your dreams as well.”

Amy looked wistfully up at the sky. “I’m afraid of when the time will come for me to leave Tokyo to go to study medicine.”

Taiki squeezed her hand. “Why?”

“What if the scouts are forced to replace me, as we just replaced Mina?” Amy asked sadly.

Taiki leaned over and kissed her cheek. “We will handle that when the time comes. You don’t have to make a choice until that choice is presented to you. We don’t know what will happen in another two years when we finish high school.”

Amy smiled brightly. “You’re right. The only thing we do know is that I’ll graduate in first place.”

Taiki laughed and started to tickle her. “We’ll see who comes in first.”

Amy laughed and for a while, there were no thoughts of alien enemies, tough choices, there was only warm sunshine and the love she felt for the boy whose tickling she was trying to escape.

* * *

The next afternoon, Raye hung up the phone smiling a sad smile. She turned to her friends who were sitting around the room in their workout clothes. “Sorry guys, I’m ready to go now.”

Serena, who was munching on a donut, asked, “How is Chad?”

“He said he’s having a great time but that he misses me. He said the next three weeks can’t go fast enough till he’s home with me,” Raye said her eyes shining.

Lita nodded knowingly. “You’re handling this very well, Raye. We’re all very proud of you.”

Amara yelled from outside. “Are you four ready yet?”

Molly jumped to her feet calling. “We’re coming Amara.” She turned back to the four other girls and added. “She scares me sometimes.”

Amy laughed. “You’ll get used to her, don’t worry.”

Serena sighed. “I wish I could practice with all of you.”

“Well, you could but no one would square off against you because none of us want to fight our pregnant princesses,” Raye said chuckling.

Everyone laughed, and Amy took Serena’s hand. “You look tired, are you still having trouble sleeping?”

Serena nodded. “I’ve been having the same nightmare the past week. Maybe I’ll take a nap while you train.”

“I think that’s a good idea,” Lita said as she walked over to the door.

Molly looked at Luna, who was sitting out on the porch in the sunshine. “Luna, you’ll stay with Serena won’t you?”

Luna nodded. “Of course, I’ll stay right here. Now go train, you all need it.”

Raye glared at Luna as she walked by. “Speak for yourself, kitty. I think Seiya is spoiling you because you’re putting on a few pounds.”

Luna stood up, stretched and looked at herself. “You’re right, I am. I’ll have to go for a run. I’ve been spending too much time in the control room doing research with Artemis.”

“Research? Is that what they’re calling it these days?” Lita said giggling at the blush that stole into Luna’s face.

Luna started to sputter as everyone laughed. The four inner scouts went out to the training yard. Serena lay down on Raye’s bed and felt exhaustion surround her and soon she drifted off to sleep.

_She was not in the field or school yard. She sighed content, maybe she wouldn’t have a nightmare this afternoon. She looked around she was in a ballroom. Everyone around her was dressed in fancy gowns. She glanced down at herself and saw she was wearing a long elegant pale green and pink dress. She looked in the mirror nearby. “Wow, I look great.” She turned back to the ballroom where everyone was dancing. She saw Seiya standing on the other side of the ballroom wearing a tuxedo. “Oh, he looks so dashing” Serena said as she made her way to him. She smiled as he watched her approach. He held out his hand and she took it. He whisked her onto the dance floor and they were spinning around to the music._

_“You look beautiful tonight,” Seiya whispered lovingly into her ear._

_Serena smiled up at him. “You look handsome as well.”_

_She melted into the music but then suddenly the music changed, the tempo picked up, and she had trouble keeping up to the music. She kept accidentally tramping on Seiya’s feet. He stopped dancing with her and stepped back. Serena gasped as Thyme stepped in between them._

_“Well now, we can’t have such a handsome man dancing with such a klutz.” Thyme wrapped her arms around Seiya’s neck and pulled him into a dance with her._

_“No Seiya, I’m sorry I’m such a klutz, please come back. I promise I won’t tread on your toes anymore.”_

_She tried to get to him but Thyme kept whisking him further away and the other couples kept getting in her way. She kept falling in her high heels. “Seiya please, please come back. I need you, come back,” Serena sobbed as she fell to the floor with no strength left to get to her feet._

Luna heard Serena thrashing about and her murmuring Seiya’s name. Luna went to her side and was alarmed when Serena started to cry. Luna gently shook her, but she couldn’t wake Serena up, so she resorted to the only weapon she had available-her claws. She dug them into Serena’s arm. Serena sat bolt upright, and Luna asked her concerned, “Serena, are you okay?”

Serena hung her head in hands. “Oh Luna, it was so wonderful at first. Seiya and I were dancing at a fancy ballroom party. He was so sweet and the music was so tender but then the pace kept getting faster and faster. I couldn’t keep up and I was stepping on his toes. And then, she was there and she took him away from me, and I couldn’t get to him.”

“She who?” Luna asked her eyes bright with alarm.

“Thyme, the red headed enemy. She’s been in my dreams ever since the day in the park,” Serena sobbed, “Oh Luna, I’m so tired but I hate sleeping because my dreams always turn into nightmares.”

Luna nuzzled against her princess, this was alarming news and she was going to have to talk to Artemis about it. “Serena, do you want me to go get Seiya?”

Serena shook her head. “I don’t want him to think I’m a big baby.”

A voice from the doorway interrupted what Luna was about to say. “Well, I already know you’re a big baby but you’re my baby so it’s okay.”

Serena smiled through her tears at her husband whose face was taut with worry. “Seiya.”

As soon as his name was released from her lips, he was at her side cradling her to his body. “What happened, another nightmare?”

Serena nodded. “But not the same one, this one was different.” Serena recounted the nightmare for Seiya.

He placed his thumb under her chin and tilted her face upwards and kissed her deeply. “You will always be the only girl I dance with. You’re the only one I want to hold, no matter how many times you tramp on my feet.”

Serena chuckled. “You may change your mind after you’ve danced with me.”

Seiya shook his head. “I have danced with you and I’ll never change my mind.”

Serena wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight. “I’m scared, Seiya. I don’t know why I am having all of these nightmares, and I feel so tired because I’m not getting enough sleep.”

Seiya tightened his arms around her. “We’ll figure out what is going on, Dumpling. I promise.”

“Seiya, is everything okay?” Hotaru asked from the doorway.

“No Hotaru, can you stay here with her please? I need to go talk to Trista. Luna, I want you to come with me,”Seiya said, as he gently removed his arms from Serena, her red eyes looking up at him with exhaustion.

Hotaru moved to Serena’s side as the princess lay back down and crawled up into a ball.

Serena closed her eyes, trying to fall back to sleep. 

Seiya quickly ran out to the training yard where all of the scouts were facing off with each other; the outer scouts were working with the inner scouts to show them some new techniques, and everyone was especially being helpful with Molly who needed the most training.

“Trista, can I speak with you?” Seiya called.

Trista, who was facing off with Lita, nodded and moved over. “What’s wrong?”

“Serena’s been having nightmares, horrible nightmares that are causing her not to sleep, it’s like these nightmares are draining her physically.” 

“Well, a lack of restful sleep especially in Serena’s delicate condition would drain you of physical energy. Have you been to the doctor yet about this?” Trista asked concerned for her princess’ well being.

“No, because I don’t think it’s a medical condition,” Seiya said.

Luna looked up at him. “I agree. I think who ever this new enemy is they’re involved somehow.”

“Involved in what way?” Trista asked alarmed.

“The woman who attacked Molly and Serena always shows up in these dreams,” Seiya replied.

“Wait, the princess has been having nightmares about the enemy we’ve been trying to find, and you’re just now telling us?” Amara demanded as she butted into the conversation.

“You should have told us right away,” Michelle scolded.

“Or, you should have, Luna,” Amara said glaring at the black cat. 

“Now, wait a minute, Luna and Artemis have been busting their tails at headquarters. They have barely been home,” Seiya said giving the two outer scouts an icy look, “and Serena did not want me to say anything so I didn’t until today because the nightmare changed. Thyme, that’s what she told Serena her name is, is still in the nightmare.”

“This is very bad,” Trista said pacing. 

The inner scouts came over to see what was going on so Luna filled them in. 

Amy shook her head. “She’s so stubborn. She never wants to share any of her worries or pain with us. She always takes everything on herself,” Amy said and then looked at Seiya before she added. “You should have told someone.”

Seiya crossed his arms tired of the lecture. “I did. I told Taiki, and we agreed to give it a little time to see if this was just a reaction to the fight and all of the changes in Serena’s life lately.”

Amy whispered, “Taiki knew?”

“What did I know?” Taiki asked walking into the yard in his workout cloths. 

“You knew something was wrong with Serena. You knew she was having nightmares and you didn’t tell me?” She asked her eyes flashing with anger.

Taiki walked to Seiya’s side before he responded. “Yes, I did. Seiya told me in confidence so I did not feel it was my place to tell you. If Serena had wanted you to know, she would have told you,” Taiki spat back, annoyed that Amy was treating him this way in front of everyone. He turned to Seiya, “Has something else happened?”

Seiya filled him in as everyone listened. “Taiki, we’ve got to get to the bottom of this and fast. She can’t be without sleep. It’s not good for her or Rini.”

Taiki nodded. “Any thoughts?” he asked the group.

“Yeah, I have one,” Molly said softly.

Everyone turned to look at her.

“What is it Molly?” Luna asked, smiling up encouragingly.

“Well, first I do not think that fighting with each other or accusing each other is helping anything. Serena is in trouble and I think that somehow her dreams are being invaded and maybe it has something to do with the hair they stole from her when we were fighting,” Molly said her big blue eyes looking around the group nervously.

Taiki nodded impressed by Molly's observation. “I think that’s a good theory, Molly.”

“Yes, I think so too, as if some kind of almost voodoo magic is at play here.” Trista said. 

“Then we’ve got to track these two down and get Serena’s hair back,” Amara growled as she clenched her hand into a fist.

“Yeah and get rid of these enemies while we're at it,” Lita chimed in.

“Any luck with finding them?” Raye asked Luna.

“No, as we said before these enemies are different from any we faced before. They aren’t attacking people. It’s like they just came here for Serena,” Luna said with a sad shake of her head.

“Maybe they did,” Michelle said quietly.

“Then finding them is going to be difficult if we can’t bring them out in the open,” Amy said with a stricken look on her face as she internally analyzed what not finding the enemy could mean to Serena and Rini.

“Where’s Serena now?” Amara asked Seiya. 

“She’s resting. Hotaru is with her,” he replied.

“Well, you aren’t going to find the enemy right now. Why don’t you go back to training and I will go see Artemis. We now have two pieces of information to figure out who or what this new threat is,” Luna said trying to get the group to focus their energy instead of just worrying.

Everyone nodded and Taiki and Seiya joined the scouts as they faced off. Luna turned and walked back, glancing in on Serena and Hotaru. Serena seemed to be fighting sleep but Luna speculated that soon she would fall asleep and hopefully the sleep would be restful.

Serena yawned and Hotaru smiled as she gently said, “Princess, why don’t you go to sleep? I’m here to watch over you.”

Serena smiled weakly. “I am pretty tired, maybe this time there will be no bad dreams. So Hotaru, I hear that you and Sammy are going to be in middle school together this year.”

Hotaru nodded. “I guess so. He was one of the older students at the orientation event.”

“Yeah, he’s in ninth grade this year, so you’ll be in school together for one year. He likes to help out with orientation and meet the new members of his soccer team. He should be captain of the junior high squad this year.”

“Yeah, he’s very popular all of the girls were around him,” Hotaru said a little more bitterly than she had intended.

Serena’s eyes widened as she blurted out. “Hotaru, are you jealous?”

Hotaru blushed a deep scarlet, which clashed with her purple t-shirt. “No, it’s just that he’s so cocky. He’s always showing off. It’s annoying.”

Serena had thought to tease the young scout some more but then she didn’t quite feel up to it. “Well, he can be a dweezle from time to time but he’s a really great guy.”

Hotaru ignored Serena’s comment, talking about Serena's brother was the last thing she wanted to do. “You really should rest, Princess.”

Serena laid back smiling and thinking about how nice it would be if she could fix Hotaru and her brother up. Hotaru had been Rini’s best friend and she knew that somehow her daughter would love to have her as an aunt. Serena felt herself drifting into sleep.

_She looked around; she was in the hospital. She walked down the hallway and looked in the room and saw herself and Seiya who was holding a baby. Serena looked again and realized with the bright pink curl on the top of the baby’s head that it was Rini. Serena held out her arms, and Seiya gently placed baby Rini in to them. He leaned down and kissed both of their foreheads._

_“Are you sure you feel alright, wife?” he asked concerned._

_“I’m tired but now that she’s here, yes, I feel wonderful,” the Serena in the room with him said beaming up at him._

_“She’s beautiful,” Seiya murmured._

_A voice beside Serena cackled, “You’ve got to be kidding. You don’t really think it is going to be like this.” Serena turned and saw Thyme standing next to her._

_“What are you doing here, Thyme?” Serena scathed. “Get out of my dream.”_

_“Dream, yes, that’s exactly what this is. Here see what is really going to happen in a few months.” Thyme said touching the window they were looking through._

_The images in front of Serena changed, the room was darker somehow and she was still holding baby Rini but Seiya was not fussing over them. Instead, he had his back to the wall and was glaring at them._

_Serena saw her other self crying, “Please Seiya, just hold her. I promise you’ll love her.”_

_Seiya stuck his hands in his pockets. “I don’t want to hold her. I don’t want anything to do with her. How do you expect me to love a child that isn’t mine?”_

_Serena pleaded, “But you promised.”_

_“That was before. Things are different now. I don’t want to raise Chiba’s child,” he said and walked from the room._

_Baby Rini started to cry and so did the Serena holding her. The Serena watching turned with stricken eyes on Thyme. “You’re a liar. You don’t know Seiya. He already loves Rini and nothing will change that.”_

_Thyme glared at her, “Are you sure?”_

_Serena nodded firmly. “I have no doubts about the character of my husband. You’re going to have to do better than this to frighten me.”_

_Thyme’s eyes narrowed. “How about this?”_

_Thyme walked into the room and grabbed a hold of the baby from Serena’s arms and the other Serena reached for her. Thyme ran with the baby. Serena gave chase as she heard the sobs of her other self. She rounded the corner and saw baby Rini’s empty blanket and sunk to her knees._

_“No, Rini.”_

_“Where’s our daughter?” Seiya demanded standing above her._

_“She’s gone,” Serena sobbed._

_“How could you do this? How could you let anyone take our little girl?” He turned and walked away from her._

_“No, Seiya come back. We’ll find her together,” Serena begged._

_He kept walking away, not turning to look at her as he replied, “When I find her, we wont’ be coming back. I don’t want to raise my daughter with someone who can’t take care of her.”_

_Serena sobbed and tried to get up and move towards him but her legs felt like lead._

Hotaru gently tried to shake the princess awake, but she couldn’t get her to open her eyes. She ran to the door and yelled for everyone. 

Seiya was the first one through the door. He was kneeling at Serena’s side. “Wake up, Dumpling. Please, wake up.” He pressed his lips to her forehead and her eyes fluttered open.

“Oh Seiya, it was awful. Just awful,” Serena sobbed.

Amara, Michelle, Trista, and Hotaru stood at the back of the group, and Amara watched the scene, her emotions conflicting between worry and rage. “We’ve got to stop this. She’s weakening and losing her shine.”

“I agree,” Trista said with a nod.

“So what do we do?” Michelle asked looking at the scene in front of them.

“I don’t know,” Amara responded her voice taut with the mix of emotions she was feeling.

“I do,” Hotaru said simply.

Taiki, who had been eavesdropping on their conversation, turned around to face thefour Outer Scouts. “Hotaru, if you have an idea of how to save Serena from these nightmares, you have to tell us.”

“The answer is simple, we need help and there is only one person who can help us with dreams,” Hotaru stated her big eyes looking up at the group with confusion. She did not quite understand why none of the other scouts had thought of the answer already.

“Who is that?” Seiya questioned still cradling a weak Serena in his arms.

“Helios,” Hotaru responded with a slight frown at her fellow scouts.

When the group gasped, Seiya looked at Taiki who shrugged that he had no idea either. “Who is Helios?” Seiya asked annoyed that no one was giving him clarification on who this Helios was.

Serena sat back from Seiya leaning against the wall for support while she answered her husband's question, “He is the priest of Elysion. He has the ability to come to people in their dreams when he takes the form of Pegasus.”

Seiya’s eyes went wide with confusion. “Dumpling, none of that makes any sense.” He turned bewildered to the others in the room. “Is she losing her mind?”

Amy shook her head reassuringly at Seiya. “No, she’s not. Before the Starlights came to Earth, Helios visited Rini in her dreams. He was trying to work to save Elysion. He can take the form of Pegasus.”

Taiki gasped awed. “Pegasus, the legendary flying horse? That’s amazing.”

“I don’t care if he’s a flying horse or a flying goat. I will work with either if it gets rid of these nightmares,” Seiya said throwing Taiki a dirty look.

“Sorry. I got a little excited by the prospect of seeing Pegasus,” Taiki said sheepishly. He looked at Amy who had made her way to the other side of the room from him. He knew she was upset that he hadn’t shared with her his knowledge about Serena’s nightmares. “Okay well, we’ve established who Helios is, now the question is how do we get to him?”

Everyone kept looking at each other, but no one said anything, so Serena spoke up.“We don’t really know. We’ve never been there and even if we did find a way, I’m not sure if we’d be welcomed.”

Seiya looked intently at his wife; her eyes had black circles under them from lack of sleep, along with the red blotchiness the crying had left behind. He reached a hand up to her faced and gently touched her cheek with his fingers. “Why wouldn’t we be welcomed, Dumpling?”

She smiled at the warmth his fingers brought to her skin. “Because, Helios served the Prince of this Earth and he will not be happy that I’m not with him. He may see it as a betrayal and refuse to help us.”

“That’s ridiculous. He has to help,” Amara growled.

Seiya rose and helped Serena to her feet. When she began to tremble, he quickly scooped her up into his arms. She reached up and touched his bangs which were getting longer. He smiled down at her. “Don’t worry, I’ll make him understand about Darien. I promise.” Seiya looked at everyone. “I need to take her home. When you find a way to Elysion, come and get me. I will be making the trip but I do not want to leave Serena alone, so I’ll need some of you to stay with her and protect her.”

Serena looked up at him as she huffed, “I don’t need babysitters.”

“Now there’s my annoyed Dumpling that I know and love," Seiya said laughing.

Serena grumbled something about arrogant jerks, with ego’s the size of an elephant’s back side, which caused everyone to laugh breaking the tension built up in the room.

Raye turned to the scouts, “Let’s all get researching, and then we will meet at Serena and Seiya’s tonight.”

Lita trying to keep the mood light, brightly said, “I’ll stop by the arcade and update Luna and Artemis and bring food over for the meeting.”

Everyone nodded and watched as Seiya walked out with Serena cradled to him. The Scouts and Taiki's eyes were filled with determination to find a way to help their friend as they each went their separate ways. 


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Amy did not speak to Taiki as they made their way from the Kou’s apartment to Taiki’s apartment. Taiki knew a confrontation was coming and had no desire to have it so he also remained silent. As soon as they were in his apartment and his shoes were off, he hurried into his study. 

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me,” Amy raged at Taiki, who ignored her and continued to focus on the information he was punching into the computer. She paced back and forth behind him and continued her rant, “I thought we shared everything with one another.”

Taiki answered without turning around, “We do, but this wasn’t my information to share.”

Amy stopped pacing and glared at his back. “How can you say that?”

Taiki finally turned around in his chair to look at her. His face impassive as he shrugged and calmly replied, “I say it easily. You’re being overly sensitive. It was Serena’s secret as well as Seiya’s. When he shared the information with me, he asked for a promise of my silence. I gave it to him.”

“So if anyone asks you to keep a secret, you’ll keep the information from me?” Amy asked her voice rising.

“No, I would not make a promise to just anyone. I made a promise to my best friend, the closest thing I have to a brother because I know he would not ask me to keep a secret unless it was very important to him,” Taiki said weary from how absurd this argument was becoming.

Amy glared at him and spat, “We should never keep secrets from one another.”

Taiki got to his feet and looked down at Amy, who was quaking with anger. “I cannot tell you that this will not happen again because that would be a lie. However, I can tell you that I would never make a hasty promise to keep information from you. I did not do this to hurt you. It wasn’t even about you.”

Amy snapped, “About me? Of course it had to do with me, she’s my princess. It’s my job to protect her. How can I do that if I don’t know what’s going on with her?”

Taiki’s eyes narrowed, and he grabbed her shoulders gently. “Amy, I love you, but let me make this clear to you, she’s my princess now too. I would never endanger her. I would give my life for her, willingly without a second thought. I’ll forgive you only once for insulting my loyalty to her,” Taiki said fiercely then let go of her shoulders and walked over to his balcony which faced Seiya and Serena’s apartment building.

Amy stood still for a second, shaken. She had never seen her cool and collected boyfriend so angry with her. She knew she was probably slightly overreacting because of her own fear over Serena's condition. She knew she had come close to crossing a line with her boyfriend. She sighed, hating more than almost anything that the two of them were fighting. She took a few steps towards him seeing the tension in his lean form as his eyes surveyed their friend's apartment building. “Taiki, forgive me. Please? I’m so scared for Serena and the baby but that’s no reason to yell at you or question your loyalty to Serena. I also have no reason to question your love and honesty with me. You've given up so much to be here with me.”

Taiki sighed and turned around, he held out his arms which she gratefully rushed into. “I’m scared too, but we’ll face this together. We’ll protect those we love. I promise.”

Amy smiled as she listened to the steady beat of Taiki’s heart. “Then, I know everything will be fine because you always keep your promises.”

The two held their embrace for a few moments before walking back to the computer and sitting down together. They hoped their combined intelligence would help them find a way to Elysion.

* * *

Raye was dressed in ceremonial robes as she lit a match in the temple fire hearth. She knelt down in front of it and began to pray, begging the moon, stars, planets, and sun for their help. She began to sweat and felt her self grow faint as a vision came to her from the flames.

_She was standing in the center of beautiful city. The streets were gold and the sky was bright red and yellow. The people were milling around peacefully, clearly content with their lives. She looked to the sky and saw a dark shape form. Raye gasped as she recognized it was Chaos. He laughed as he descended on the peaceful city, but Raye watched as he stopped in his tracks. Two warriors appeared in the sky, a man and a woman. Raye heard the people cry, “The king and queen, we’re saved.” She looked at the two; they each had white wings, with orange and red tips._

_Raye watched as the king, with his shoulder length black flowing hair pulled a long sword from his hip. He stood fearless before Chaos, when he spoke his voice resonated over the whole city, vibrating with strength, “Chaos, you’ll do well to turn around and leave. The Sun Kingdom will never bow before you. I, Helios, will destroy you.”_

_Raye looked at him closely, you are not Helios at least not the Helios I know, she thought. Who is this king? And, what is the Sun Kingdom? She watched amazed as the queen came to the king’s side. The queen was beautiful; she had flaming red hair, which set off her golden crown. She held out her hand and golden bow appeared, along with a quiver of flaming arrows. She spoke to Chaos, “You have no place here. We will not let you destroy our home and hurt our people.”_

_Raye watched mesmerized as the two fought valiantly against Chaos, but he was not a fair fighter, and he attacked the innocent bystanders, which the King and Queen put themselves at risk to protect. Soon, the two were hurt badly and bleeding. The king looked at his queen, “Theia my love, we cannot win here. I fear the time of the Sun Kingdom is ending.” Raye felt tears running down her face, as the two embraced tenderly._

_Theia looked at her husband as she solemnly said, “There is only one thing left to do.”_

_Helios nodded. “Yes, we must save our son so that one day the Sun Kingdom can rise again.”_

_Theia looked at Chaos. “Yes, hopefully he will return to the solar system one day and bring the peace that you and I worked so hard to create.”_

_Helios took Theia’s hand. “Where should we send him? To our friends on the moon?”_

_Theia shook her head. “No, we cannot endanger the Moon Kingdom. The brave Queen Serenity and her daughter are the future of the solar system. Prince Hyperion would never forgive us for endangering his betrothed. We must send him far away so that Chaos and his evil siblings do not find him.”_

_Helios nodded. “I agree. Go, tend to our son. Make sure he’s safe that he lives again one day and hopefully his power is greater than that of his father and he can overthrow these monsters.”_

_Theia kissed her husband passionately and started toward the castle. She walked right by Raye, who gasped. The woman looked just like Seiya in the face. Raye wanted to ask the queen a question, but the vision faded._

Raye awoke to someone shaking her. 

“Raye, are you okay?” he grandfather asked concerned as he gently squeezed her shoulder once her eyes opened.

Raye nodded, holding her head which felt like there was a whirlpool swirling around inside it.“Yes grandfather, I’m okay. I must have fallen asleep.”

He nodded. “Well, it is night time out. Would you like dinner?”

Raye shook her head. “I can’t but thanks. I have to get to Serena’s. We’re all having dinner together.”

Raye looked back at the low burning coals in the fire. What did the vision have to do with the current situation? She had so many questions but no time to contemplate them.

* * *

 

Serena lay sleeping peacefully in Seiya’s arms. Luna and Artemis entered the master bedroom. Seiya held a finger to his lips, and they both nodded. He gently untangled Serena’s arms from around him and laid her head on the pillow and followed the cats out to the living room shutting the bedroom door behind him. He saw that everyone had gathered. He sunk into the couch between Lita and Raye. 

Luna jumped onto the coffee table. “How did you get her to sleep without nightmares?”

Seiya shrugged. “I don’t think I did anything. When we came home she was so exhausted but she was afraid to fall asleep, so I stayed with her and sung to her. She was asleep within minutes. She had curled herself around me so I just stayed. I didn’t want to risk waking her up,” he said tiredly and the group could not miss the exhaustion on their friend's face.

Lita turned to him concerned, placing a hand on his arm. “Seiya, have you been sleeping?”

“I appreciate your concern Lita, but I’m fine. It’s Serena we have to worry about,” he said smiling at her reassuringly.

Amara nodded. “He’s right. Let’s all discuss what we’ve found out. Michelle, you tell them what we’ve found out.”

“We went with Trista and Hotaru to our place. We researched everything we could find from the outer archives, we keep in our personal vault. We found an entry under historical mythology which refers to an ancient war before the Silver Millennium where under the list of enemy soldiers the name Thyme was found but nothing on this General Kulno character.”

“A war before the Silver Millennium? Do any of you remember anything about it?” Artemis asked alarmed by this news.

The four outer scouts shook their heads. 

Raye shifted nervously, before finally speaking, “I had a vision, perhaps that explains the war referenced in the archives.” 

“Well then, you’d better tell us, but can we eat first?” Serena said from the doorway to the bedroom.

“Dumpling, you’re awake,” Seiya said surprised.

She smiled and rubbed her eyes. “Yep, and hungry. What did you bring us to eat, Lita?”

“You look a little better, kitten,” Amara said smiling.

“I feel a little better after getting a few hours of sleep,” Serena said yawning and stretching her arms. She looked at her husband who was staring at her intently. “What?”

“It’s just that I wish you would have slept longer,”He said rising and heading to the kitchen. He began to pull out dishes for everyone. 

Serena followed him and placed her hand on his back. 

“I’m not mad, just worried,” he said quietly without turning around.

Serena wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head against his back. “I know I am too,” she said stepping back as he turned to face her.She smiled up at him as he traced a heart on her forehead with his finger.

“If you two are done being overly gross with cuteness, the rest of us would like to eat and get back to work,” Raye said standing in the kitchen entranceway with her hands on her hips.

Serena turned and glared at Raye. “Raye, we’re having a couple’s moment, not that you would know what that is since your boyfriend couldn’t wait to go away on tour to get away from you.”

“Oh Serena, you need more sleep so that you stop being such a nasty…” Raye scathed.

Amara cut her off before she could say anything else by placing a hand on her shoulder. “I’m sure Serena didn’t mean it. But, Raye is right we need to get to work.”

Serena grumbled, “I did so mean it.”

Seiya gently swatted her backside which caused her to yelp in surprise. She turned to say something, but he just smiled at her and said, “Behave, wife or I’ll send you to your room without dinner.”

Her eyes widened. “You wouldn’t dare.”

“Just try me,” he said as he pushed a lock of her hair aside.

She harrumphed and picked up a plate, as Lita came over and scooped some of the casserole she had made onto Serena’s plate. 

Lita smiled as Serena continued to grumble about Seiya. Lita turned to Seiya who was next in line for food she smiled as she saw him watching Serena with a cocky smile on his face. “You really love her don’t you?” Lita asked him.

He turned his attention to Lita. “Did you question my love for her?”

“No, it just amazed me that after all of us had thought for years that Darien was her true soul mate it turns out that you are the one who loves her most, who belongs with her. You are the one who truly compliments and completes her,” Lita said sincerely.

“Well keep watching, Lita. I plan on making this grumpy princess happy for years to come,” Seiya said winking at Lita as he walked to the table. 

Everyone who had entered the kitchen laughed when Serena yelled that she was not a grumpy princess.

They were soon crowded around the dinning room table. Raye finished and nervously fidgeted with her fork and finally cleared her throat and began to speak, “While everyone finishes their dinner, I’d like to tell you about my vision.” Raye began to tell the story but left out the parts about Prince Hyperion being betrothed to the Moon Princess and about Queen Theia looking like Seiya. 

When she finished, everyone was quiet for a minute as they processed the information her vision provided them.

“I do not remember any Sun Kingdom and I certainly do not remember Chaos coming to our solar system before,” Luna said looking at Artemis for confirmation of her memory gaps.

Artemis agreed, “I know, Luna. Raye is there anything else you can tell us.”

Raye hesitated because she did not want to lie, but she felt that for some reason telling them everything at this time would be wrong. Instead she said, “I have a feeling the vision is incomplete. I am going to try again tomorrow to summon the rest of it.”

Trista interjected, “I think that is a good idea Raye. I’ll be interested in hearing what happened because even as guardian of the gateway of time I do not remember this war, this other kingdom. I thought I remembered everything from our other lifetime.”

“Apparently, Queen Serenity felt the need to keep certain secrets, perhaps when Raye has another vision we will know enough to understand why,” Hotaru said and then pursed her lips in thought again.

Michelle smiled at the dark haired little girl. “You never cease to amaze me with your insight Hotaru.”

“It looks like Trista is doing a good job of raising her,” Amara said smiling as well.

Trista laughed and rolled her eyes. “Well, you two play just as big of role in her life as I do.”

Serena smiled at Hotaru. “They are right. We are all very proud of you, Hotaru.”

Molly who had been watching Raye carefully and knew Raye was holding something back spoke up, “Raye, I’d like to do some training tomorrow. Would it be okay if I joined you while you invoked the vision?”

Raye relieved that she would not be alone when she faced the rest of the vision. “Yes that’s probably a good idea. It was quite draining the last time.”

Amy chimed in, “Then I’ll be there too.”

“Me too. We’ll all be with you, Raye,” Lita promised with a nod of her head.

“Does that mean you won’t be coming?” Taiki asked Amy with a raised eyebrow.

“Coming? Where would she be going?” Serena interjected.

“To Elysion, Amy and I think we found the way to it,” Taiki said smiling at Amy.

Amy raised an eyebrow to match her boyfriend's expression. “We did?”

“Think about what we found today and what was said here tonight,” Taiki said prodding his girlfriend to use her reasoning skills to come to the same conclusion he had reached.

Everyone watched as Amy stared Taiki in the eye, her eyes smoldering as she processed all of the information. Her eyes lit up as she finally put the pieces together. “Of course. Taiki, I hate it when you figure a problem out before me.”

Taiki laughed and everyone else scowled.

Amara finally interjected, “Would you two geniuses care to enlighten the rest of us?”

“Oh sorry,” Amy said blushing. 

Taiki nodded at her to go a head and tell them. 

Amy took a breath and calmly began to lay out what they found. “Taiki and I researched every thing I could remember about our encounter with Helios, as Pegasus. Now with Raye’s vision about a Sun Kingdom, I believe the entrance to Elysion can only be reached by dreaming at the location where earth, air, water, and light meet one another.”

“Oh yeah because that makes perfect sense and narrows down the location,” Raye said sarcastically.

“Actually it does. To reach Elysion without invitation, one has to fall asleep and dream at the water’s edge at high noon when the sun is directly above. The wind must be blowing and the person’s body must be touching both water and earth,” Taiki said rolling his eyes at Raye which caused her to stick her tongue out at him.

Seiya shook his head. “I have no idea what any of that means but Taiki we go tomorrow.”

“I’ll show you don’t worry,” Taiki said laughing at the perplexed look on his best friend's face.

“Michelle and I are coming as well,” Amara stated coolly.

“Why?” Seiya asked.

“To protect you,” Michelle responded.

“Actually, I was going to ensure that Helios helps us,” Amara retorted.

Michelle chuckled. “Oh Amara, you know you want to protect Seiya. You just said last night when we were watching the stars together that he was starting to grow on you.”

Amara growled, “I did not.”

Everyone chuckled and Taiki said, “It’s probably a good idea to have back-up. We have no idea how this Helios will react to an unexpected visit.”

Amara snorted, “Back up? You’re the back up. Michelle and I can’t be the back up.”

Seiya gave Amara a tired look, “And why is that?”

“Because typically the back up can’t kick your butt,” Amara stated matter-of-factly.

Michelle giggled and Seiya and Taiki both glared at them. 

Serena interjected before the four could get into an argument, “When do we go?”

“You’re not coming,” the four of them said at once to her.

“What? Why?” She asked hurt by their instant response.

Amara’s face softened at the princess’s wide eyed look. “Because kitten, we don’t know if it will be dangerous and in your current condition it would be foolish to bring you, not knowing what we are getting into.”

Serena seemed about to argue, but Seiya reached over and took her hand. “For once, stop being your stubborn self and think of our daughter please.”

She glared at him. “Fine, I’ll just stay at home.”

“I didn’t say you had to stay at home, Dumpling. You just can’t go to Elysion with us,” he said smiling at her eyes flaring with irritation at the situation.

Molly piped up, “Serena, come with us to Raye’s.”

Raye grunted, “Who said I wanted her to come?”

“Oh Raye, you know you’d be worried sick if we left her to her own devices,” Lita said laughing.

Raye mumbled something under breath.

“Are you sure you don’t want us all to come?” Amy asked Taiki.

Seiya spoke up before Taiki could, “Amy, I think too many people showing up at Elysion could give them the wrong impression.”

Taiki nodded in agreement. “I agree it may look like we are taking offensive measures against them.” Taiki reached over and took Amy’s hand under the table. He squeezed it reassuringly. “We will be okay. I promise.”

Amy nodded, trying to hide her fear. “Okay well then, I guess now that we have a plan we should all go home and get some sleep.”

Serena yawned. “Yeah, I am way beyond tired.”

Everyone said their goodnights, and Serena and Seiya were left alone as Luna and Artemis retired to the study. 

Seiya looked at Serena with tender affection evident in his blue eyes. “Well Dumpling, how about you get a shower and I’ll put the dishes away.”

Serena watched Seiya as he turned towards the kitchen and began putting the dishes away. She saw how taut his features were; she moved to stand behind him. “Are you scared?”

He turned around to look at her, and when he saw the concern on her face he joked, “Scared? Me? Nah.”

Serena reached up and touched his cheek, “Don’t do that. Don’t try to protect me, by hiding what you’re feeling, what you’re thinking.”

Seiya reached up and grabbed the hand she had to his face; he held it to his mouth and kissed her palm. “Have I told you today that I love you?”

Serena chuckled. “No, you haven’t, but you’re changing the subject.”

“So are you saying that you don’t love me too?” Seiya asked grinning down at her knowing he was starting to irritate her.

Serena pulled her hand away. “You know I do even though you’re a stubborn pig-headed jerk, who really doesn’t deserve to have such a beautiful woman crazy about him.”

Seiya laughed. “I won’t argue that.”

“What that you’re a pig-headed jerk?” Serena said elbowing him lightly in the chest.

“No, I’d argue that because I’m every girl’s fantasy just ask my very large fan club. However, I would have to agree that I do not deserve you,” Seiya said smiling tenderly at his wife as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Serena had been ready to retort to the fan club comment, but when he finished his statement, she decided instead to kiss him. She reached up and tangled her arms around his neck and pulled him to her. The two kissed tenderly, sweetly for several minutes. When they had finished their embrace, Serena sighed content and laid her head against his chest. “Seiya, I do love you, so very much. I feel so happy and safe with you as if I’m basking in the warm summer sunshine. When you’re with me like this, I forget about everything else.”

“I know what you mean. When I am with you, I feel stronger, as if the joy of our love awakens some part of me that I’ve never known before.” He reached down and tilted her chin up, so they were looking in each other’s eyes. “I am scared, but not of the journey to Elysion. I’m scared that I won’t be able to stop these people from haunting your dreams.”

Serena slid her palms up his chest until they rested above his heart. Her lips curled into a smile as she replied, “Well, I think you’re just being silly.”

Seiya looked down at her smiling face, with her bright shining blue eyes. “I finally open up to you and you mock me?” He said chuckling as her smile widened.

“Yes actually, I am. You are my hero. You’ve already saved me, and you’ve made me so happy, that every moment I’m awake is a wonderful dream. And, this baby squirming around inside me, says she knows that somehow you’ll find a way to make sure we’re safe, just as we would find a way to take care of you, protect you if you were in trouble,” Serena said sincerely as she leaned in and kissed the spot over Seiya’s heart.

Seiya groaned, “Oh wife, sometimes, you make my vow to not take you into that bedroom and make love to you quite difficult.”

Serena blushed and stammered, “Who’s stopping you?”

Seiya’s heart skipped a beat, which Serena felt and she raised her eyes to him. Her cheeks were flushed. Seiya lifted a hand to her face, and softly traced her lips. “I’m stopping me because I love you. Because of all of the reasons that I told you on our wedding night, we’ll know when the time is right, but tonight is not that night.”

Serena looked away embarrassed. “Oh.”

Seiya grabbed her face between both of his hands gently forcing her to look him in the eye. “You don’t have to feel embarrassed because when I look at you, I see the most beautiful woman in the universe, and yes, I can make that claim because I’ve been all over the universe. In my eyes, there is no one that takes my breath away the way you do.” He leaned in and kissed her on the lips and continued, “And right now in this moment, even with these dark circles under your eyes, you are all I want, all I will ever want, so it makes me feel good to know you want me too.”

Serena gasped, “Seiya of course I do. I have always been attracted to you, and since our wedding a month ago, I’ve realized that you are all I want too. Sometimes, I worry that with me being pregnant with Darien’s child makes me disgusting to you, and that you will stop being attracted to me.”

Seiya laughed, “Oh Dumpling, Darien may technically be Rini’s father, but I’m the one that sings you both to sleep at night, and I’ll be the one that rocks her when she wakes up crying after she’s born because we both know you won’t get out of bed. And, I’ll be there for her first word, first step, first day of school. She’s my daughter already. So right now, you carrying her inside you is sexy as hell.” His eyes twinkled as he finished speaking, and Serena blushed again.

“Well then, your daughter and I are going to get a nice warm shower. We expect you to be done putting away the dishes and sweeping the floor, don’t argue it needs it,” she said giggling at his pouting lower lip. “And then, we want you to come sing us to sleep.”

Seiya stepped back and mock saluted her. “Yes wife.”

The two laughed somehow in this moment, the threat of what tomorrow would bring did not exist and they were simply Seiya and Serena Kou -the happiest married couple in the universe.


End file.
